Final Alternativo para Detective Conan
by Vwriter
Summary: El querer saber qué pasaría al final de la serie me llevó a escribir mi propia versión. En ella utilizaré a la mayoría de los personajes y tendré a la Organización en el centro de la trama. La historia será fiel al estilo de Gosho Aoyama. Ojalá les guste
1. Capítulo I: La visita de un extraño

**Final alternativo para Detective Conan**

**_Aclaración: _**_Detective Conan Pertenece a Gosho Aoyama. Este no es el final real de la historia, sino uno creado por mí._

**Capítulo I: La visita de un extraño**

Ai Haibara se encontraba en el laboratorio experimentando con diferentes químicos para hallar el antídoto contra el APTX 4869. El profesor Agasa, por su parte, se había quedado dormido sobre su computadora nuevamente luego de trabajar por horas.

La calma del hogar se vio interrumpida por el sonido repentino del timbre, pero ni la niña de cabellos castaños ni el anciano esperaban por alguien. Haibara caminó apresuradamente hasta la ventana junto a la puerta principal para verificar la identidad de la misteriosa visita. Sigilosamente observó a través del gran ventanal y se encontró con un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con gafas y gorro incluido.

La niña, asustada, retrocedió unos pasos, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Buscó al profesor y lo despertó rápidamente.

- ¡Profesor, un hombre vestido de negro está en la puerta! – Exclamó con visible temor.

El viejo científico se alarmó al oír las palabras de la niña y de inmediato ordenó:

- Escondete, Ai, yo me encargo de él.

El timbre, que todavía sonaba con insistencia, seguía retumbando en las paredes de la casa y aumentando la ansiedad y el miedo de la científica. Agasa abrió rápidamente la puerta y se encontró con el misterioso visitante.

- Disculpe la tardanza, me había quedado dormido en el ordenador – se excusó.

El hombre misterioso ignoró el comentario del dueño de casa e inquirió:

- ¿Podría hablar con Shiho Miyano?

Las pupilas del profesor se dilataron.

- ¿Shiho Miyano?

- Yo sé que ella vive acá - agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pues debe estar equivocado, acá no vive nadie con ese nombre y tampoco me suena familiar.

El tipo de negro no creyó una sola palabra y prosiguió con la conversación:

- Cuando la vea, por favor, dele mi número de teléfono y pídale que se comunique conmigo, ¿está bien? No es necesario actuar. Yo sé perfectamente que ella está acá y sé por todo lo que ha atravesado.

Mientras el profesor y el hombre de negro conversaban, la niña los observaba desde su escondite. No sabía por qué pero todo el miedo que había sentido quedó atrás en el momento en que Agasa abrió la puerta. Esa persona por alguna razón que desconocía le trajo mucha paz y algo de nostalgia.

- Veo que usted es muy insistente - contestó el profesor. - Pero ya le he explicado que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Sin embargo, voy a conservar la tarjeta y si en algún momento conozco a alguien con ese nombre me voy a encargar de que lo llame, pero tenga la seguridad de que pierde su tiempo.

El extraño, una vez más, ignoró las palabras del profesor, volvió a sonreír y se alejó del lugar.

Agasa cerró lentamente la puerta.

Haibara abandonó su escondite y observó desde la ventana cómo la figura del hombre misterioso desapareció luego de ingresar a un auto de la misma tonalidad que sus vestimentas.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el anciano.

- No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que veo a esa persona.

- Dejó este teléfono para que Shiho Miyano se comunique con él – explicó el profesor - pero le aseguré que no te conozco y que nadie con ese nombre ha vivido aquí. Dijo que está enterado de todo lo que te ocurrió.

Agasa le entregó a la niña la tarjeta con el número de teléfono y después sugirió:

- Deberías llamar a Shinichi para contarle lo que ocurrió y decidir qué hacer.

- Veo que has olvidado que está de viaje con su novia en Osaka - repuso Haibara.


	2. Capítulo II: Presentación del caso

**Capítulo II: Presentación del caso**

Kazuha Toyama se sentía la adolescente más afortunada de Osaka, ya que había encontrado en su locker cuatro boletos para ir al parque de diversiones de la ciudad, que había sido renovado y reabierto hacía un par de días. Por otro lado, Heiji Hattori estaba atravesando una terrible jaqueca por un extraño papel que había sido dejado en el mismo sitio, su locker, unos días atrás.

_**"859109 81202015189 205 11818521201185 117215121215 17215 13119 205**_

_**913161518201 3151315 2021 1215 843919205 8135 2114 11415".**_

Era todo lo que decía el papel. Sí, como si un montón de números juntos pudieran tener algún significado relevante.

- Ey, Heiji, estuviste viendo esa hoja por horas y todavía no tenés nada, ¿Por qué no lo dejás? - le sugirió su amiga.

Ambos estaban en el aula, en medio de la clase de matemática.

- ¡Cómo querés que lo deje! – Protestó el chico. - Si me propongo ser el mejor detective de Japón debo poder descifrar esta clase de mensaje. Pero todavía no descubrí su significado.

- Vamos, Heiji, vení conmigo al parque de diversiones para distraerte un poco y seguro que después resolvés el código – propuso la chica. - Tengo cuatro boletos y tengo planeado invitar a Ran y a Kudo. Así salimos las dos pa… - la adolescente se mordió la lengua y se corrigió de inmediato - quiero decir, los cuatro.

- No creo que Kudo vaya – repuso el chico. - Escuché que está concentrado en un caso muy difícil.

- Bueno, ya le mandé un correo a Ran a ver qué le parece. A lo mejor, ella lo convence de que venga.

"_A menos que encuentre la manera para que crecer repentinamente, lo dudo"__, reflexionó_ Hattori.

- Hattori, por favor, pasá a resolver la ecuación - le ordenó su profesora.

- Sí, _sensei_.

Después de resolver correctamente la ecuación, Hattori decidió espontáneamente enseñarle a la profesora el papel. _"A lo mejor tiene que ver con alguna teoría o regla de matemática"_, consideró. La mujer accedió amablemente al pedido de su alumno-detective pero, en cuanto vio el contenido del mensaje, quedó atónita y perdida ante tantos números juntos. "¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo una simple profesora de matemática va a poder descifrar este código?", se regañó mentalmente el adolescente.

Con otro fracaso consumado, regresó a su lugar y tomó asiento. Kazuha miró a Heiji con tristeza mientras sostenía el celular en su mano y le avisó:

- Ran aceptó mi invitación pero dice que traerá a Conan en lugar de Shinichi.

"_Lo sabía"_, se dijo así mismo el detective.

- Vamos, Kazuha, no te desanimes. Querías ir al parque con Ran y lo vas a hacer.

- Vos también vas a venir, ¿verdad, Heiji? - preguntó expectante.

- Supongo… salvo este maldito papel no me ha surgido ningún caso - contestó sin interés.

La afirmativa de su mejor amigo sorprendió y alegró tanto a Kazuha que olvidó donde estaba, se levantó repentinamente de su lugar y dio un alarido de felicidad. Toda la clase desvió su atención a la chica, mientras Heiji se tapaba el rostro por la vergüenza ajena. Kazuha dio una pequeña carcajada y se disculpó con la profesora que, a modo de castigo, la hizo pasar a resolver el siguiente problema.

Ese fin de semana Ran, Conan, Kazuha y Heiji se aventuraron al parque de diversiones.

- Quedó muy bien el parque - comentó el detective de Osaka asombrado.

- Construyeron dos nuevas montañas rusas, un laberinto de espejos, y un paseo en botes… para enamorados - concluyó sonrojada Kazuha.

- Ni creas que vamos a ir a ese paseo - le dijo Heiji tajante.

- ¿Por qué iríamos a ese paseo? - contraatacó listamente la chica de Osaka.

Heiji se sonrojó.

- Hacé de cuenta que no dije nada - murmuró.

Kazuha y Ran se adelantaron y Heiji y Shinichi pudieron comenzar a hablar con tranquilidad.

- Ey, Kudo, ¿te gustan los parques de diversiones?

- Fue justamente en un parque de diversiones donde me encogieron, pero no me molestan – contestó el niño de gafas. - Igualmente hubiera preferido quedarme en Tokio. Mañana se juega la final de la Copa del Emperador y tenía planeado ir al estadio con los chicos - refiriéndose a la liga de detectives - pero Ran fue muy persuasiva - explicó recordando la expresión poco amable que tuvo su mejor amiga a la hora de pedirle que la acompañara al parque. _"Todo por culpa de Sonoko que se fue a visitar al tonto de su novio",_ pensó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero, Kudo, ¡no seas tonto! Podés ir con Mouri al paseo de los enamorados y divertirte - bromeó Heiji.

Conan lo miró feo por ese comentario. Él no era Shinichi así que ni de casualidad andaría por esa atracción. Igualmente si fuera el de siempre tampoco se atrevería a entrar a ese lugar y menos con Ran.

- Cambiando de tema. Hace un año, en este lugar, tuve uno de mis primeros casos. Un chico había robado un banco. Cien millones de yenes en total, y no tuvo mejor idea que esconderse en el laberinto del terror. Claro que yo no le perdí el rastro, colaboré en la búsqueda y gracias a mis deducciones lo atraparon - contó orgulloso.

Conan no le dio mucha importancia, no parecía ser un caso tan complicado.

- ¿Un chico, decís? ¿Era muy joven?

- Bueno, en realidad, tenía diecinueve años en aquel entonces. Rui, era su nombre. En cuanto lo atrapé no puso mucha resistencia. Dijo que robó el dinero para ayudar a su padre. Por cierto, encontré en mi locker este extraño papel. - Heiji introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le entregó al pequeño la hoja. - Me he estado exprimiendo el cerebro para averiguar qué significa pero no logro dar con ello.

-Si son sólo un montón de números. - opinó Kudo. - No estoy seguro de que sea un mensaje en código. Ni siquiera parece estar firmado. ¿Qué podrá ser?


	3. Capítulo III: Una fascinante atracción

**Capítulo III: Una fascinante atracción**

Mientras los detectives hablaban de viejos (y nuevos) casos, Kazuha y Ran aprovechaban para ponerse al día:

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en Tokio? - Preguntó la chica de la colita.

- Muy bien, Kazuha, ¿y vos, qué tal?

- También estoy bien, por suerte – aseguró con una leve sonrisa.

- Me alegro. Gracias por la invitación.

- Ey, Ran… ¿Por qué no pudo venir Kudo? – inquirió seria.

- Ya te lo dije, la última vez que hablamos estaba muy ocupado con un caso. Mencionó que era difícil y que después volvería llamarme. Quizás no lo resolvió, así que pensé en no molestarlo por unos días. No cambiaría mucho la situación.

- Es verdad. Shinichi nunca está con vos – lamentó la de Osaka. - Cuando se aparece es para resolver casos, y luego se va repentinamente tal y como vino.

- ¿Sabés, Kazuha? Shinichi empezó a actuar extraño desde que fuimos al Tropical Land. Ahora que estoy en este parque me doy cuenta de que fue en aquel momento cuando empezó a desaparecer - explicó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ran… - Kazuha se volteó un momento, miró a Heiji, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y deseó: "_Ojalá que después de este día no te vayas como tu amigo a resolver casos y me dejes sola." - _No entiendo cómo podés aguantar tanto tiempo sin verlo - se sinceró.

- Aunque extraño mucho a Shinichi, yo confío en él, y sé que cuando termine de resolver esos casos va a volver y vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Además, él me pidió que lo esperara. Y la última vez que lo vi dijo que también me quería decir muchas cosas… - comentó ilusionada.

- Seguro, Ran, que cuando vuelva, él y vos van a ser inseparables - la animó Kazuha. - Quizás se vuelvan novios.

- Pero, ¡qué decís! - contestó algo avergonzada la de Tokio.

Ambas rieron.

- Ey, Kazuha, pará un poco. Quiero ir al laberinto del terror - anunció Heiji.

- Pero… - Kazuha no quería admitirlo, pero le daba miedo ir a ese lugar. Tenía fama en todo Osaka de ser una de las mejores atracciones del parque, porque asustaba a cualquiera que se atrevía a entrar.

- ¿Tenés miedo? - preguntó Heiji divertido.

- ¡No, idiota! - respondió molesta - Lo que me asusta, es que te hagas encima del miedo luego de recorrer el laberinto.

Ran y Conan se rieron por este último comentario.

- ¡Tonta! A mí no me da miedo nada. Soy detective y los detectives son valientes, estamos preparados para todo. ¿Vamos? - preguntó desafiante.

- Está bien - dijo la chica.

Al ingresar al laberinto, Kazuha, orgullosa, se quedó cerca de Ran y tomó el brazo de ésta, asustada por lo que le aguardaba. Aunque la chica de Tokio tampoco se veía muy preparada frente a las circunstancias.

- Bueno, Kudo, ahora te voy a mostrar donde fue que capturé al chico - comentó orgulloso Heiji.

- Está bien - contestó el niño de gafas sin mucho interés.

Las adolescentes se habían adelantado y ya estaban en el interior de la atracción. Conan y Heiji podían escuchar sus gritos y sus pasos apresurados por la terrorífica atracción. Se trataba de un cementerio encantado en el que los muertos regresaban de sus tumbas para ahuyentar a los visitantes. Había varias telarañas, zombies, animales como búhos, murciélagos o cuervos artificiales, y una música instrumental que hacía que los visitantes se mostraran alertas frente al peligro que les aguardaba. Era verdaderamente un lugar muy aterrador.

Sin embargo, Hattori y Edogawa recorrían con calma la atracción y se veían inmunes a los efectos que la misma tenía sobre cualquier otro visitante. Podía decirse de hecho que se divertían al escuchar los gritos de terror de sus amigas, que una vez más demostraban ser dos auténticas cobardes.

- ¿Ves, Kudo, esa tumba? Bueno, dentro de ella estaba escondido el dinero. Y en el ataúd que está por esa esquina se escondió el chico. ¡Deberías haber visto su cara de sorpresa cuando lo atrapé! - comentó emocionado.

Conan seguía pensando que el caso había resultado sencillo, pero qué más daba. No podía hacer callar a su amigo detective.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaban afuera del aquel tétrico cementerio y Ran los esperaba con una expresión que demostraba que había recibido el peor susto de su vida.

- ¿Y dónde está la gallina de Kazuha? - preguntó Heiji burlón.

- Pensé que estaba con ustedes - contestó Ran confundida. - Cuando apareció el fantasma del príncipe degollado yo hui de inmediato. ¡Odio los fantasmas! Y en instante creo que perdí a Kazuha.

- La muy tonta seguro que se perdió y ahora debe estar asustada. - se quejó su mejor amigo. – Tengo que volver a entrar. ¿Vamos, Conan?

Ran tomó al niño en sus brazos, asustada, y sugirió:

- Mejor que se quede conmigo.

"_No me digas que todavía tenés miedo",_ ironizó para sí, Conan.

Hattori dejó a sus amigos y volvió a entrar al juego para encontrar a su amiga. Buscó cuidadosamente por todos lados pero no hubo caso. Mientras hacía una segunda revisión halló sobre la tumba donde había estado escondido el dinero robado por Rui un papel blanco que antes no estaba.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Tomó el papel y se encontró con un mensaje similar al que había en su casillero.

_**"199 17219518519 22151222518 1 22518121 22514 514 A 491 1 121 31125 F, 1691915 U 45162015 B 12119 L**_

_**19914 1615129391"**_

- Mierda, ahora le agregaron letras. ¿Será esto verdaderamente para mí?

El joven volvió a observar la tumba y se encontró con el listón que Kazuha llevaba aquel día en el pelo. Volvió a salir de la atracción preocupado y le contó a Conan y a Ran lo sucedido.

Lograron que detuvieran el laberinto para revisar más cuidadosamente pero no había señales de la chica de la colita.

- Esto debe tratarse de un secuestro, Hattori. - aseguró Conan.


	4. Capítulo IV: La respuesta

**Capítulo IV: La respuesta**

Heiji Hattori no podía creerlo, se sentía molesto. ¡Algún desgraciado se había atrevido a secuestrar a su amiga! Y lo que es peor, es que aquel desgraciado tenía alguna conexión con Rui. No podía ser casualidad. No, porque para el detective del Oeste las casualidades no existen.

Alguien misteriosamente dejó las entradas en el casillero de Kazuha. Entradas para ir a un parque donde había detenido a un ladrón. Pocos días después apareció el primer mensaje extraño que tanta jaqueca le había producido, secuestraron a su mejor amiga en la atracción donde se produjo la detención, dejaron otro mensaje y el listón de Kazuha apareció sobre el lugar donde estaba el dinero.

- Vamos a la comisaría – ordenó colérico.

Conan y Ran lo siguieron.

Quince minutos más tarde llegaron al lugar. Heiji les pidió a Ran y a Conan: "Cuéntenle a mi papá todo lo que pasó". Luego, el muchacho se adentró hacia una sala de la comisaría.

Los de Tokio se acercaron hacia un oficial y le pidieron hablar con Heizo Hattori. El oficial, después de escuchar que eran amigos de Heiji, los escoltó hasta la oficina de su papá donde le relataron todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Y dónde se encuentra mi hijo? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Heizo.

- El vino hasta la comisaría con nosotros - explicó Ran - pero después se alejó y nos pidió que le contáramos lo que pasó.

- Entiendo.

Heizo tomó el teléfono de su oficina. "Hola… ¿Podrías decirle al oficial Toyama que venga a mi oficina, por favor?… gracias… avisale que es urgente… hasta luego". Colgó el tubo, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, colocó su mentón sobre sus manos y cerró sus ojos. Esperaba la llegada de su colega y amigo para comunicarle la dura noticia.

-¡Hattori! ¿Qué tal? - Saludó mientras ingresaba a la oficina cuando se percató de la presencia de Ran y Conan - ¿Estos niños no son los hijos del detective Mouri?

- Sí, pero eso no importa. Lo importante en este momento es Kazuha. Han secuestrado a tu hija.

- ¡Cómo! ¿Qué pasó?

- Estaba en el parque de diversiones con ellos y Heiji y desapareció repentinamente.

El señor Toyama se llevó una mano hasta la frente, muy preocupado. Su querida y hermosa hija había sido secuestrada.

Tan oportuno resultó Heiji Hattori que mientras el papá de su mejor amiga buscaba respuestas entró a la oficina de su padre, y se ganó una fría y acusadora mirada.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó Heizo.

- Perdón, es que… tenía ganas de ir al baño. - mintió.

-¡Heiji! Volvé a casa - ordenó su padre. – No interfieras en la investigación. Nosotros nos vamos a encargar de rescatar a Kazuha.

- Pensándolo mejor, ¿no convendría más que fuera a la casa de Kazuha? – Propuso el adolescente. - Ella es excelente en Aikido, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez consiga escaparse y yo podría avisarles mientras su mamá la contiene.

- No hay problema – aseguró el señor Toyama – pero quisiera, Heiji, que te quedaras un rato para hablar con nosotros.

"_¿Conmigo?_", pensó aterrorizado.

Conan y Ran se adelantaron y se tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Kazuha.

- ¿Qué crees que querrá decirle el papá de Kazuha a Heiji? – Inquirió la chica.

- Probablemente le va a pedir que le cuente nuevamente qué sucedió y le pedirá los mensajes – contestó con indiferencia Conan, estaba más sumido en deducir qué había sucedido con la de Osaka.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó Ran.

- Es elemental, va a querer oír de la propia boca de Hattori los hechos, y revisar con cuidado los mensajes – replicó con la misma actitud de antes.

- Claro, ahora entiendo. ¡Sos muy astuto, Conan!

El muchacho se mostró complacido por el cumplido. Tenía una fuerte debilidad ante los halagos, pero estando en el cuerpo de Conan debía ser cauto.

- Es que Sherlock Holmes se aseguraba de interrogar a todos los protagonistas de los hechos – explicó. - Entonces como ya nos interrogaron, debían hacerlo también con Heiji, para obtener otro punto de vista más. Tal vez, algo de lo que él les diga puede ser la clave.

- Ya veo, a vos te encanta Sherlock Holmes tanto como al maniático de Shinichi… - señaló Ran.

_"__Ey, ¿a quién le decís maniático?", __la fulminó con la mirada el niño._

- Me preguntó qué estará haciendo ahora - agregó después con una mirada nostálgica.

- ¡Mirá, hermana Ran, tengo en mi libreta una copia de los mensajes! - Cambió de tema para distraerla y le enseño los mismos.

- Pero, Conan, ¿no son demasiado complejos para un niño? – Cuestionó suspicaz.

- Sí, pero… - pensó unos momentos - quiero tenerlos de recuerdo para cuando Heiji los resuelva porque…

- Sherlock Holmes decía que es importante estar informado de casos viejos porque algunos criminales pueden basarse en ellos… - completó Ran. - Shinichi me lo dijo una vez.

"_Ran…"._

El taxi llegó hasta la casa de los Toyama, la adolescente le pagó al conductor y ambos salieron del vehículo. Después, ella tocó la puerta y la recibió Shizuka Hattori.

- ¿Esta no es la casa de Kazuha? - preguntó Ran confundida.

- Sí, Ran, pero vine a hacerle compañía a mi amiga. - le explicó amablemente. - Pasen, por favor.

Ran y Conan pasaron, se sacaron el calzado y se pusieron unas pantuflas. Caminaron hasta el comedor y se encontraron con la señora Toyama, muy preocupada.

-¿Heiji no vino con ustedes? - Inquirió.

- Se quedó en la comisaría pero va a venir pronto. Es más, voy a enviarle un mensaje en este momento para pedirle que se apresure – contestó la de Tokio.

- Quería que hablar con él, para que me contara todo – explicó la mujer.

- Nosotros también presenciamos todo – explicó la adolescente.

Ran, entonces, procedió una vez más a repetir la historia. Conan, por su parte, comenzó a mirar su libreta, que contenía los mensajes. Estaba muy concentrado. _"Bien, si el segundo mensaje contiene cuatro letras del alfabeto latino, a lo mejor es un mensaje en inglés pero, ¿por qué tantos números?"._

Sintió repentinamente que algo vibraba en su bolsillo. Era su celular. Lo retiró de su bolsillo y descubrió que había recibido un mensaje del profesor Agasa.

**"****_Shinichi, esperamos que regreses pronto. Ai necesita hablar contigo"._**

Conan no se detuvo mucho en el contenido del mensaje sino que permaneció mirando fijamente el teclado de su celular. Su mente se iluminó. "_Quizás… si reemplazo los números por el orden de las letras según el alfabeto latino…"._ Comenzó a comprobar su deducción. Para ello, reemplazó cada número 1 por una A, cada número 2 por una B, y así sucesivamente hasta reemplazar todas las letras del abecedario.

"_Si no me equivoco el mensaje está en español", pensó._ El primer mensaje, entonces, decía:

**"****_Heiji Hattori te arrebataré aquello que más te importa como tú lo hiciste hace un año."_**

Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con el segundo mensaje, con el detalle que cambió las letras por números con el mismo criterio que antes: si decía A lo cambiaría por 1, si decía B lo cambiaría por 2 y así sucesivamente. Pues, de lo contrario, el mensaje se veía confuso y carecía de sentido. _"Debe indicar el punto de encuentro",_ fue la clave del razonamiento. El segundo mensaje, entonces, decía:

**"****_Si quieres volver a verla ven en 1 día a la calle 6, piso 21 depto. 2 a las 12._**

_**Sin policía."**_

Shinichi sintió un enorme orgullo por haber resuelto el código antes que Hattori, aunque también una enorme preocupación. Cuando se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje de texto a su amigo para notificarlo de esto, el detective del Oeste ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Heiji, ¿alguna novedad sobre Kazuha? - cuestionaron las mujeres al unísono.

- No, pero ya iniciaron la investigación. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta recibirlas.

El moreno miró al niño y se dirigió a él:

- Conan, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro – asintió.

Ambos salieron hasta el patio.

- ¡Descifré el código! - Exclamó orgulloso. - Y sé de quién se trata.

- Veo que progresaste mucho - opinó el niño enfadado porque Hattori no había sido honesto hacía unos momentos. - Yo también resolví el código. Estaba escrito en español.

- ¡Correcto! Bien, te diré que en la comisaría hice algunas averiguaciones, entretanto ustedes hablaban con mi papá, y tengo interesantes noticias: Rui ha fallecido hace unos días, se suicidó. Su madre, que era de nacionalidad española, murió unos días después de su detención porque sufría de problemas en el corazón y la noticia la afectó mucho. Mientras que su padre es nuestro principal sospechoso debido a que Rui robó ese dinero para ayudarlo.

- Entonces como Rui murió, y a juzgar por las palabras de la primera nota es probable que tenga un gran rencor hacia a ti. ¿Era lo que ibas a decir? – Inquirió Conan con soberbia.

- Sí. Sólo resta encontrarnos mañana con él y rescatar a Kazuha - Dijo ansioso.

- Hattori, debes ser precavido - advirtió Conan.

- Ya sé, Kudo, no tenés que decírmelo.

- ¿Ahora lo entendés? – Inquirió con una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el moreno.

- Por qué no le digo a Ran que soy Shinichi - contestó.

- Sí, me siento mal por todo lo que debe estar pasando por mi culpa - se sinceró Hattori. - Pero yo la voy a proteger – afirmó con determinación.

- Hattori, estás sonrojado - se burló Conan intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¡Cállate, idiota! O le voy a decir a Mouri dónde está Shinichi – amenazó.

- ¡No te atrevas! - vociferó el niño espantado.

Heiji rió liberándose un poco de la tensión que sentía.

Conan dio un suspiro y confesó:

- Si tuviera a Ran a mi lado como vos a Kazuha ya le hubiera confesado lo que siento. Después de todo lo que pasamos, me di cuenta de que quiero confesarle mis sentimientos y estar con ella.

- Kudo…

- Por eso pienso que sos afortunado - sonrió. - Podés estar con ella todo los días sin problema. En cambio, Ran no me ha visto con mi verdadero cuerpo en un buen tiempo; y cuando lo hace, vuelvo a este estado demasiado rápido. Yo también quiero protegerla y todas las semanas me preocupa que la Organización me descubra y la lastimen por mi culpa. Si eso pasara, yo… nunca me lo perdonaría.

Heiji en un principio no dijo nada, pero no porque no le interesara, o no supiera qué decir, sino que las palabras de su amigo tuvieron un fuerte impacto en él. Si a Kazuha esa noche le pasaba algo él tampoco se lo perdonaría.

- Kudo, vas a ver que vas a recuperar tu cuerpo alguno de estos días y vas a volver a estar con ella - lo consoló.

- Es probable que tengas razón - asintió Conan.

- Mientras tanto, debemos pensar qué vamos a hacer mañana cuando enfrentemos al secuestrador.

- Está bien. Pero que te quede claro que pienso acompañarte.


	5. Capítulo V: El rescate

**Capítulo V: El rescate**

Heiji estaba sobre su moto camino a la calle número 6. Era tarde, la temperatura había bajado notablemente y creía que podrían congelársele las manos. _"Debería haberme puesto un par de guantes",_ reflexionó. Había salido pensando en su mejor amiga y no se detuvo a considerar el tiempo.

Aumentó un poco más la velocidad. No faltaban mucho para las doce y estaba seguro de que la impuntualidad no era algo que le agradaría a ese secuestrador.

"_Perdónenme, perdónenme señores policías. Debía ayudar a mi papá, está muy endeudado. ¡Mi madre nos abandonó! Él sólo está triste, por eso va a jugar y tiene deudas… ¿Si no consideré trabajar? Por supuesto que sí. Yo trabajo, hoy es mi día libre. ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Esos señores lo amenazaron, dijeron que si no conseguía el dinero, lo matarían… ¿Han sido descubiertos y encarcelados? ¡Qué alivio! Mi papa está a salvo. Lo entiendo, así que diez años, ¿eh? Bueno, pero ustedes ayudarán a mi padre. Deben hacerlo. Él y yo nos tenemos mutuamente, nada más. ¿Qué, mi novia? Ella me dejó. Dijo que estaba ocupado todo el tiempo. Por eso, deben tener en cuenta que mi padre es lo único que me queda y debo cuidarlo, pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado recuperar a mi novia y darle hermosos nietos. Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, iban a ascenderme"_

Él tenía dieciséis años cuando capturó a Rui Yamasaki. Recordó que era rubio, y sus ojos marrones miel. Tenía una expresión inocente y amable. Su voz era suave. No había dudas de que para ese chico lo más importante era su padre. Deseaba a toda costa su bienestar y haría lo que fuera porque estuviera a salvo. ¿Inclusive robar un banco? Inclusive. _"¿Por qué un muchacho así iría a suicidarse?"._ Hattori había observado atento su confesión y se había conmovido. Qué desdicha que para ayudar a su padre tuviera que arruinar su vida. Aun así, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hacía su confesión, preguntaba si las personas en el banco se encontraban bien o si hubo algún herido. En verdad, aquel chico tenía un buen corazón pero pésimas ideas.

Estando a dos cuadras de su destino, estacionó su motocicleta, y se aproximó hasta el edificio caminando. Sabía que esta noche no podía equivocarse. Un error podría costarle su vida, o lo que es peor, la vida de Kazuha. Entró al ascensor y presionó el botón con el 21 inscripto encima. Dio un suspiro, y mientras iba subiendo pisos repasaba su plan. "Va a estar todo bien", se alentó.

Muy seguro y decidido giró la perilla del picaporte, y entró a la habitación 2102 del edificio.

- Muy bien, Hattori. Sos un chico listo, no involucraste a la policía. Buena decisión, de lo contrario, ella no estaría viva – decía en un estado de euforia y demencia el secuestrador.

La habitación estaba oscura. Ni una sola luz prendida. Unos metros dentro podía verlo a Haruto Yamasaki, padre de Rui. Tenía a Kazuha tomada del cuello. Era la figura de su mejor amiga, aunque no conseguía ver sus ojos. Él necesitaba verlos para saber cómo estaba. Con mirarla a los ojos bastaba.

- Entrá de una vez, mocoso.

El adolescente se adentró lentamente a la habitación, muy atento y concentrado en sus alrededores. Haruto se fue moviendo sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Deseando que Heiji no se percatara de su presencia. Desafortunadamente, él escuchaba cada uno de sus pasos y sabía dónde estaba parado y qué iba a hacer, aunque no pudiera verlo.

Llegó hasta la puerta a la vez que seguía arrastrando a Kazuha. Ésta tenía el pelo suelto, y no había comido nada en un día. Tenía mucha hambre y sentía un profundo cansancio. Le faltaba energía. No obstante, estaba muy despierta. Trataba de ser inteligente y de no alterar al secuestrador para que éste no dañara a Heiji.

"_¿Cómo que no son novios? Están juntos todo el maldito día…. Qué importa. Algo debes significar para él, y si no, sólo lo hará para alimentar su enorme ego. Ahora tengo que ponerte esto en la boca, está por llegar y no quiero que grites. Que nadie te escuche, porque si lo hacen, podría significar el fin para vos, para él o para los dos. A un hombre que ya no tiene nada que perder no le importaría cometer un par de locuras."_

Cerró la puerta con llave, y lentamente, observando al detective iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna, volvió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, cerca del balcón. Había un silencio muy tenso. El ambiente era muy pesado.

- Muy bien, detective - rompió Yamasaki con la calma. - Este es el trato, vos saltás desde el balcón y yo dejo a tu amiga libre.

- ¿¡Qué!? Jamás, pedí otra cosa - demandó el muchacho ofuscado.

- ¿No fui claro, Hattori?

Sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre la piel de Kazuha, como si estuviera decidiendo en qué lugar podría enterrarlo. Resolvió hacerle un tajo en su brazo derecho. La muchacha, comenzó a llorar, asustada y dolorida. Impresionada por la sangre que comenzaba a fluir desde su brazo.

Solo para molestar al adolescente, le retiró la cinta que le había pegado sobre los labios, y le susurró al oído: _"Gritá, que sienta tu sufrimiento, tu dolor. Hacelo o lo mato",_ Kazuha fue demasiado obediente y dio un fuerte alarido. "¡Heiji, no lo hagas, no saltes! No me duele, estoy bien, por favor, no saltes"_, _rogó con desasosiego después_._ Hattori se mordió el labio inferior de la furia. Miraba a Haruto con rabia e impotencia. Era momento de actuar. De atacar.

Molesto por las súplicas de la chica ahora con el pelo suelto, Haruto volvió a herirla, enterrando el cuchillo pero esta vez en su pierna. Ella no se contuvo, y volvió a gritar del dolor. "Muy bien hecho, preciosa"_._ La besó en la mejilla. Después le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejando así que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Kazuha! – Vociferó el adolescente alterado.

Hizo ademán de acercarse a su amiga, cuando el hombre sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y le apuntó directo al corazón. Se detuvo.

- No tan rápido. - rió despiadadamente. Era evidente que había perdido la razón. – Vamos a hacerlo más interesante. Saltá o tu amiga se muere.

Al moreno le hervía la sangre. Sin pensarlo, se enfrentó con el secuestrador, provocando que su arma cayera en el suelo. Intercambiaron un par de golpes, hasta que Haruto golpeó fuertemente a Heiji en el estómago haciendo que éste cayera al piso. Recuperó el arma, tomó a Kazuha, que seguía inconsciente, del cuello y apoyó su pistola en la sien de la chica.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¡Saltá o la chica se muere!

Aunque le hubiera encantado volver a golpearlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía opción. No tenía garantías de que aquel malviviente no lastimará a su amiga después de saltar, pero debía hacerlo o las consecuencias serían mucho peores.

- Está bien, mi vida a cambio de que la dejes libre - acordó.

Abrió la ventana, el frío lo hacía temblar, pero no tenía miedo. Puso sus manos sobre la baranda del balcón, pasó una pierna y luego la otra hacía el otro lado. Miró unos momentos el cielo y se dejó caer.

Haruto empezó a reír encantado.

- ¡Rui, hemos ganado! Te he vengado, hijo mío. Ese maldito que te encarceló perdió su vida. Rui, lo hice. Estarás bien en el cielo y él se hundirá en el infierno. Rui - deliraba.

- _Ah le le_, ¿qué está pasando acá? - Dijo un niño de gafas, entrando desde el balcón. - ¿Usted está manteniendo a esta señorita encerrada contra su voluntad? No, eso está mal. ¿Usted sabía que está cometiendo un secuestro?

- ¿Quién mierda sos vos? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Edogawa Conan, detective.

Mientras Haruto seguía preguntándose cómo había entrado, ya que estaba seguro de que le había puesto el seguro a la puerta, Conan hizo aparecer un balón de fútbol con ayuda de su cinturón y disparó con todas sus fuerzas. El pelotazo aterrizó sobre el rostro de Haruto, y perdió el conocimiento.


	6. Capítulo VI: Por qué cuidás tanto de mí

**Capítulo VI: "¿Por qué cuidás tanto de mí?"**

Conan dio un largo suspiro, muy aliviado. Había noqueado al secuestrador. El pequeño vestía su clásico atuendo: camisa blanca, saco azul, moño rojo, pantalones cortos celestes y las zapatillas blancas con detalles en rojo, con las que había ejecutado el disparo.

Haruto yacía en suelo junto con Kazuha, que aún seguía inconsciente y sangrando. El niño con gafas los contempló un momento. _"Lo mejor será que lo duerma con un dardo anestesiante, por si acaso",_ pensó.

Después, salió al balcón, se colgó de la baranda y presionó el dispositivo que había en sus tiradores, enganchados en la planta superior, provocando que su amigo de Osaka ascendiera nuevamente hasta el piso 21. Le dio la mano y lo arrastró nuevamente hasta el balcón. Heiji estaba agitado y muy cansado. Había tomado mucho frío, y había recibido unos cuantos golpes. Estaba temblando, pero se veía más calmo. El secuestrador había sido noqueado por lo que no podía hacer más daño.

- Hattori, ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Conan.

- Estoy bien, Kudo - respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sin preocuparse mucho por su estado, reingresó rápidamente al departamento. Lo primero que hizo fue atar de manos al secuestrador para asegurarse de que no escapara. Lo siguiente fue ayudar a su amiga. Corrió hasta dónde estaba tendida. La revisó cuidadosamente con la mirada. _"Le falta la chaqueta que tenía puesta",_ observó. Kazuha vestía una remera rosa de mangas cortas, una pollera corta de jean, y unas botas largas de cuero marrones.

Tomó el brazo de su amiga y limpió la sangre que había en él. Se rasgó la remera y lo vendó. Después, retiró el cuchillo de su pierna y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre la misma para detener la hemorragia. De esta forma, su mano comenzó a empaparse de sangre. Finalmente, sacó su teléfono con la mano que le había quedado libre, y marcó 911.

Conan, por su parte, estaba de nuevo en el piso 22 para recuperar sus tiradores. Entró al balcón del departamento, los desenganchó y agradeció a la dueña de casa que lo dejó pasar. La primera vez para ir al baño y la segunda "porque había olvidado algo".

Una vez hecho esto, volvió hasta donde estaba su amigo de Osaka, que cuidaba de Kazuha.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Inquirió algo preocupado.

- Sí, de hecho, sí. Cuidá la herida de Kazuha un momento.

Conan se arrodilló junto a la chica y colocó con mucho cuidado la mano sobre el muslo de la chica, tratando de no mirar a Hattori. No deseaba que el otro explotara de los celos. El adolescente se sacó la campera y se la puso a Kazuha. Afuera estaba helando y no quería que enfermara. Tendría que retarla mañana por ir tan desabrigada.

Una vez que se quitó la campera, Hattori le pidió fríamente a Conan que soltara a su amiga para retomar su tarea de evitar que la chica se desangrara.

Shinichi notó que Kazuha estaba recuperando la consciencia. Por lo que decidió que era hora de marcharse.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya – anunció. - Ran cree que estoy dormido y si no me encuentra en la cama me va a matar.

- Está bien, Kudo. De ahora en más, yo me encargo – aseguró con una leve sonrisa el mayor.

El niño asentó con la cabeza y partió de la habitación.

La chica de Osaka apenas abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo, muy cerca del suyo. Le dolía la pierna. Estaba cansada. Tenía mucha hambre y sed.

- Kazuha, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó el moreno.

- Estoy bien – musíto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Inquirió serio repentinamente.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas mi nombre, idiota? Ya lo sabés – replicó entre ofuscada y confundida.

- Tonta, son preguntas de rutina para ver que todo funcione correctamente - la ilustró.

- Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Mi nombre es Kazuha Toyama - aseguró alegremente. Sabía que, al menos su cabeza, estaba bien.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - Continuó el muchacho.

- Hoy es lunes. ¡Tengo examen de matemática! - Exclamó preocupada.

- Y, ¿estudiaste?

- No. De hecho, ¡no entiendo nada! – Chilló desesperada.

- ¡Calmate, idiota! - Rió Heiji y le acarició la frente. Después le avisó más calmado - en unos minutos va a venir una ambulancia. Aguantá, por favor.

Se veía tan preocupado. La muchacha no se contuvo y empezó a sollozar. Se sentía culpable.

- ¿Te duele la pierna? - preguntó.

- Un poco.

- Perdóname Kazuha, te lastimaron por mi culpa. No te supe proteger - se lamentó el chico de ojos verdes.

- No te disculpes, Heiji, no fue tu culpa. No debí haber sido orgullosa, debería haberte dicho que me daba miedo ir al laberinto. De ese modo, nada de esto hubiera sucedido - farfulló angustiada mientras intentaba sentarse. Parecía que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

- ¡Tonta! No te esfuerces - la asistió - Te ves agotada.

Y lo estaba. Heiji la sostenía con su brazo derecho, Kazuha posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él todavía tenía su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, toda ensangrentada. La chica al percatarse de esto, de que una parte de la remera de su amigo se había vuelto improvisadamente una venda para su brazo, y de que el otro le había dado su campera sólo supo dedicarle una mirada cargada de afecto y gratitud.

- Por cierto, tu listón. Lo estuve cuidando por vos - dijo tiernamente, intentando animarla y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se imaginó que fuera a tomarse la molestia de guardarlo. Era algo tan innecesario. Lo tomó tímidamente y permaneció un rato en silencio contemplándolo. Primero al listón, y después a su amigo. _"Sos tan tierno", _pensó conmovida_._

- Heiji… - lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué cuidás tanto de mí? - Preguntó expectante.

Conectaron sus miradas. Sus mejillas se pusieron colaradas. El chico de Osaka mantuvo el silencio, sin responderle a la chica. Unos segundos más tarde, la policía ingresó a la habitación.

- Chicos, ¿están bien? - Preguntó el señor Toyama, que se apresuró a socorrerlos.

- Le hirieron la pierna, tiene un corte en el brazo y sufrió un golpe en la cabeza – detalló velozmente Heiji.

- Bien, vamos a la ambulancia - indicó y se llevó a los jóvenes.

- ¿Todo está bien? - Le preguntó Heizo a su colega.

- Están bien, los llevaré al hospital. Te encargo a ese tipo - le guiñó un ojo. - Volveré pronto para ayudarte.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Toyama.

Los tres abandonaron el edificio en una ambulancia.

La policía desató y reanimó al papá de Rui, éste se fue incorporando lentamente hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo. Un oficial le puso las esposas y Heizo anunció:

- Usted está detenido. Igualmente, hay algo que debo decirle sobre su hijo. - Haruto prestó mucha atención a las siguientes palabras - Recientes pericias determinaron que Rui no cometió suicidio. Encontraron en su celda esta nota - le entregó un papel. - Se trataba de una muerte accidental. Lo lamento mucho.

Haruto tomó la nota y procedió a leerla.

**_"Papá: lamento haberte decepcionado, sólo quería ayudarte y ser buen hijo pero me doy cuenta de que he cometido un error. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Hoy me fugaré de la cárcel para empezar una nueva vida. El detective Hattori me ayudó a darme cuenta de que para ayudarte no debo hacer cosas malas, aunque escaparme sea una de ellas no puedo dejarte solo. Planeo buscar trabajo para que podamos recuperar lo perdido y te enviaré dinero. No podremos vernos por un tiempo porque ellos me buscarán pero en cuanto pueda me contactaré contigo. Rui"._**

Luego de leer las palabras, arrojó la nota al suelo, cayó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

- Rui, tú nunca me decepcionarás - dijo entre sollozos.

- Su hijo se hirió las muñecas para ser trasladado a la zona de enfermería. Fingió un intento de suicidio para realizar su cometido que era escaparse de prisión. En la enfermería, ubicada en el cuarto piso de la penitenciaría, es donde menos vigilancia hay. Quiso escaparse por una de las ventanas, se resbaló y cayó - explicó Heizo. - En verdad, lo lamento mucho.

* * *

Ya habían cerrado las heridas de Kazuha, y también las habían vendado. Junto a Heiji, esperaba por los resultados de unas radiografías para determinar si el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no había ocasionado ningún daño. Su papá ya se había ido, no sin antes claro asegurarse de que estuviera bien y darle un beso de despedida. Él debía trabajar.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de idas repentinas, por lo que no se enfadó con él. "Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, papá", lo despidió.

En cuanto el señor Toyama los abandonó un silencio se apoderó del cuarto. Heiji sólo le habló a Kazuha para preguntarle si se encontraba mejor, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente. No intercambiaban miradas. Estaban más concentrados en sus pensamientos. Heiji, en las palabras de su amigo Kudo. Kazuha, en las de su amiga Ran.

Ella estaba sentada en la camilla del consultorio recogiéndose el cabello, él con una mano sobre su mentón y la cabeza inclinada reflexionando. Cuando acabó de atarse el pelo, miró a su amigo. Todavía vestía una remera negra rasgada, unos vaqueros, y unos zapatos marrones. Permaneció estudiándolo con la mirada hasta que él la descubrió.

- No te respondí - señaló el chico, dejando su postura y acercándose hasta ella.

- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó confundida.

- Me preguntaste por qué te cuido tanto - le recordó.

Ella permaneció en silencio, bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó.


	7. Capítulo VII: Confesión

**Capítulo VII: Confesión**

- No tenés que responder si no querés - repuso la joven.

Estaba nerviosa. Quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero también sabía que su amigo era bastante torpe en asuntos del corazón. Sin embargo, se lo veía tan seguro y confiado, como cuando develaba la verdad de algún caso difícil. _"Sólo le falta la brillante sonrisa", _opinó.

Ella no decía nada. Esperaba con paciencia. Aunque también era consciente de que si volvía a escuchar una tontería como _"tus cabellos tocaban mi cuello y me hacías cosquillas"_, sería capaz de reunir la energía necesaria proveniente de su orgullo para administrarle algún golpe. O no. Estaba indeciso. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba ahora. _"A lo mejor será más fácil de este modo",_ pensó el joven.

Muchas veces había considerado expresarle sus sentimientos pero por una cosa u otra nunca pudo hacerlo. Una determinación se apoderaba de él. Las palabras de su amigo, Shinichi Kudo, invadían nuevamente sus pensamientos.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo, y no confesar sus sentimientos era algo estúpido. ¿Qué tal si algún día un tipo aparecía e intentaba robarle a su primer y único amor? No podía permitirlo.

Siempre supo que tuvo un temor al respecto. Pues, ¿qué pasaría si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Terminaría su amistad? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿La perdería para siempre? No, no debía volver a pensar en esos miedos, si no corría el riesgo de que la inseguridad reapareciera y, por consecuente, careciera del valor para proseguir. _"Vamos, Heiji Hattori, enfrentás asesinos seriales a diario, esto debería ser pan comido"._

Consideró seguir su instinto y dejar que las palabras fluyeran, que todo se produjera como si se tratara un violento impulso que no pudo contener.

- Kazuha, si cuido mucho de vos es porque significás mucho para mí – inició. - De hecho, hay algo que quiero decirte. No sé por qué no te lo dije antes, pero no quiero esperar más porque me di cuenta de que si sigo esperando quizás sea demasiado tarde. Ya no me importa el miedo que sentí antes al respecto…

- Te vas a ir a resolver un caso, ¿verdad? - interrumpió ella, bajándose de la camilla. Heiji advirtió que su amiga dijo esto con mucha resignación.

- ¿Qué? - Repuso extrañado arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Vas a irte como tu amigo! - Sollozó - ¿No es así? Se trata de un caso difícil, ¿verdad?

Heiji se quedó viéndola con una expresión que parecía decir "¿Estás bromeando?". ¿Tanto se había estado debatiendo hace unos pocos segundos para escuchar estas incoherencias?

- ¡Tonta! No me voy a ningún lado - contestó molesto. - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo que intento decirte es que…

- ¿Acaso te gusta una chica? - Se aventuró a preguntar muy asustada y aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él se enfureció más aún, Kazuha no paraba de decir locuras.

- No, tonta. ¿Podrías cerrar tu enorme bocota y dejarme terminar? - dijo impaciente.

- Ah, así que ahora resulta que tengo una enorme bocota… - respondió enfadada y se secó las lágrimas - Heiji, sos un idiota. Yo creía que te preocupabas por mí.

Heiji suspiró con impaciencia, se sentía un imbécil. Había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga arriesgando por completo su amistad, y ésta no parecía estar dispuesta a escucharlo a menos que se tratara de las locuras sobre las que había inquirido. Igualmente no podía culparla, había salido con cada estupidez en el pasado.

Kazuha estaba cruzada de brazos y no le dirigía la mirada, bastante molesta por el último comentario. Pero en realidad ella estaba esperando que él se disculpara por los comentarios que había hecho sobre su enorme bocota.

El dio otro largo suspiro. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica ocasionando de ese modo que ella se volteara hacia él y lo ojeara sorprendida. No pensaba disculparse. Sin embargo, se acercó hasta ella lentamente. _"¿Por qué se está acercando tanto?"__, se preguntó, nerviosa__._ El tomó su rostro. Muy seguro, ya sin miedo, y la besó tiernamente dejándola atónita.

Jamás pensó que Heiji se atrevería a hacer algo parecido. No obstante, ahí estaba, realizando su sueño más grande, su deseo más profundo. Estaba viviendo la confesión de su amigo que tantas veces se imaginó.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan cálidos. Quería detener el tiempo y quedarse en ese instante. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Una adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y eso la hacía sentirse más viva. Era tal la dicha que sentía. No quería que el beso terminara…

- Heiji… - atinó a decir después del beso entre suspiros.

- Kazuha, lo que estaba intentando decirte hace un momento es que… te quiero - confesó.

Ella sonrió. La ternura en la mirada de su mejor amigo la conmovió. La observaba como si fuera la persona más especial en este mundo. Sus ojos verdes, tan claros, tan puros y sinceros. Tan pero tan bellos. Sabía que nunca en su vida amaría tanto a otra persona. Él era especial, ¿alguna vez conocería a otro chico igual? Sospechaba que no pero qué importaba si lo conocía. Sólo lo quería a él. Con él quería compartir su soledad. Pasar el resto de los días…

- Creo que hace un rato tenía razón… - comentó con serenidad.

- ¿Cuando dijiste que era un idiota? - Preguntó nervioso y retrocedió un paso. Kazuha tomó su mano. No quería que pensara cosas que no son.

- No… cuando pensé que mi mejor amigo era de lo más tierno - él se sonrojó. - Yo también te quiero. Te amo, Heiji.

Lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez, ambos se sintieron más tranquilos y todo fue más natural. Estaban felices. Se correspondían. No terminaba su amistad. Al contrario, empezaba una nueva etapa para ellos, una más hermosa. Sus labios seguían unidos. Sus corazones estaban tan acelerados que parecía que se les saldría del pecho. Se tomaban de los rostros. Un calor, muy agradable, nacía en el interior de sus entrañas y ascendía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Era todo tan perfecto. Tan único.

- Oh, perdón… - una voz los interrumpió.

Las figuras de Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron inmovilizadas de la vergüenza. ¡Habían sido descubiertos! Después, los dos se soltaron y se alejaron a la velocidad de la luz, como si fueran dos niños a los que descubrieron después de hacer alguna travesura y estuvieran intentando cubrir su "crimen".

Era el médico que había atendido a la joven hacía unos momentos. Permanecía en el umbral de la puerta y traía unas radiografías.

- Disculpen mi intromisión - dijo divertido e ingresó al consultorio - pero es que estuve revisando estas placas y no hay nada por qué preocuparse. Así que ya puede irse pero debe descansar, ¿me ha entendido, señorita Toyama?

- Sí… - contestó tímidamente. Aquel doctor había presenciado uno de sus primeros besos.

- Muchas gracias, doctor - dijo Heiji con gratitud. - Bueno, Kazuha, ¿vamos a casa?

- Si… - esbozó una sonrisa.

Heiji tomó su mano, se dirigió hasta el umbral de la puerta y ella se despidió del doctor.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- No hay problema, señorita. Por cierto… - se detuvieron y se voltearon hacia el doctor. - No sabía que Heiji Hattori tuviera novia.

La piel de ambos se tornó absolutamente roja.

- ¡No somos novios! - dijeron al unísono avergonzados y se marcharon.

El doctor se quedó riendo. _"Qué par…"._

Al salir del consultorio, dieron un largo suspiro. Se pusieron en camino hasta la salida. Cuando estaban por salir, Kazuha se sacó la campera de Heiji e intentó regresarla pero él no se la aceptó.

- Afuera está helando, ya te hirieron por mi culpa…

- Pero tú remera, la rasgaste. Yo estoy mejor, de verdad. Hace frío, vas a enfermarte - insistió.

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. - volvió a abrigar a su amiga con su chaqueta.

Apenas abandonaron el hospital, se encontraron con el Inspector Goro Otaki.

- Señor Otaki, ¿qué hace acá? - preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

- Me contaron todo lo sucedido con Kazuha, y quería darte una mano. Acá están las llaves de tu motocicleta - se las entregó - un oficial la trajo hasta acá por mí. Y también te traje un abrigo.

Hattori sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Otaki. Siempre está cuando lo necesito.

- No te preocupes. Si querés puedo llevarte hasta tu casa en el patrullero.

El chico de Osaka hizo ademán de ponerse la campera que le habían traído.

- No hace falta. De cualquier forma, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

- Bueno, será hasta la próxima.

Heiji asentó con la cabeza. Goro Otaki se alejó de los muchachos, subió al patrullero y se puso en camino de regreso a la comisaría. Los jóvenes sacudieron sus manos despidiendo a su amigo.

- Bueno, ahora sí. Vamos a casa - dijo Heiji.

- Sí… - afirmó contenta. Por fin terminaba su "pequeña" aventura.

Ambos caminaron hasta la motocicleta de Hattori, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Él le dio un casco a Kazuha, y luego se puso el suyo. Se subió al vehículo, y detrás suyo se sentó su, sí todavía, amiga. "Agarrate fuerte", indicó. Ella lo obedeció y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho.

No se demoraron más de veinte minutos hasta llegar a la casa de los Toyama. Ambos estaban agotados y muy pensativos por lo que había ocurrido unos momentos antes en el consultorio. Coincidían en que había sido todo muy agradable, se habían sacado un peso de encima pero… ¿Y ahora qué?

Kazuha se bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y se lo entregó a su mejor amigo. Permaneció unos momentos observándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó preocupado. La notaba confundida.

La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. Estaba intentando hallar las palabras correctas pero la timidez la traicionaba. Tenía la mirada clavada al suelo.

- Es que… después de lo que sucedió hoy… nosotros… no…

- No te preocupes, claro que sí - dijo sereno.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó ilusionada.

- Claro. No le voy a decir a nadie que te asustaste en el laberinto - prometió alegremente.

Ella se quedó muda, bastante desilusionada. Heiji Hattori podía ser el mejor detective del Oeste pero cuando se trataba de asuntos sobre su propia vida, no había caso. Dibujó una leve sonrisa, y lo miró con ternura. Qué ingenuo podía ser. No tenía ni la remota idea de lo que intentó decirle hace unos momentos. _"Iba a pedirte que fueras mi novio", _se dijo para sí misma. Él le devolvía la mirada segura de siempre.

Volvió a aproximarse hasta él, provocando que el detective nuevamente se ruborizara. Pero para la sorpresa de Heiji, no se trataba de otro beso. Kazuha tiró de su mejilla derecha con fuerza.

- ¡Tonta! ¿Qué haces? - se quejó e intentó liberarse de sus pellizcos.

Kazuha rió.

- Quería asegurarme que el chico que hoy me salvó y me confesó sus sentimientos era el verdadero Heiji Hattori.

- Boba, claro que soy yo - replicó acariciándose la mejilla ofendido.

Ella sonrió. Le devolvió el gesto.

- Buenas noches, Kazuha. Descansá por favor, mañana tenemos que acompañar a Mouri y a Ku…, a Conan, hasta la estación.

- Sí. Gracias por todo, buenas noches, Heiji.

En realidad no quedaba nada de noche. Al contrario, pronto se asomaría el sol dando comienzo a un nuevo día. El partió en su motocicleta. Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que su figura desapareció en el horizonte. Esbozó una sonrisa, satisfecha. Lentamente caminó hasta su casa, y entró como si regresara del colegio, o de una práctica de Aikido.

-Mamá, ya llegué - anunció.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Progresos

**Capítulo VIII: Progresos**

La señora Toyama corrió hasta su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tan preocupada había estado. Repitió por lo menos cinco veces la misma pregunta: "¿Estás bien?". Ella asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos transmitían mucha paz.

La notó un poco pálida y le ofreció cocinarle una rica cena. Estaba tan cansada que se negó pero igualmente agradeció la consideración de su mamá. La mujer le dio un besito en la frente y le pidió que fuera a la cama, a descansar. Kazuha, que tenía planeado hacer eso desde un principio, le hizo caso.

Subió lentamente hasta el segundo piso de su casa y entró a su cuarto. Se encontró con Ran y Conan durmiendo en un futon cada uno junto a su cama. Se adentró sigilosamente, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y se acostó en la misma. Ni siquiera pudo ponerse su pijama. No importaba, tenía sueño. Recordó una vez más ese instante.

Las manos de Heiji en su rostro. Sus labios y los de ella. Sus palabras, y su mirada. _"Tan tierno fuiste. Tan dulce", _ pensó risueña. Hubiera dado muchas cosas por permanecer en ese instante un rato más, besándolo. Tanto había esperado. Respiró hondo. Sabía que mañana sería otro día y lo volvería a ver.

Después, recordó el temido examen de matemática. _"Tonto Heiji, tenías que haberte cortado el pelo justo el día en que la profesora explicó los ejercicios",_ se quejó. Por suerte, sabía que mañana no tenía que ir a la escuela y estudiaría duro para aprobar el examen.

Los ojos se le cerraban, ya no resistió más y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Deslizó su mano hasta su mesita de luz, junto a su cama. Comenzó a buscar el reloj despertador. Lo encontró y lo arrastró hasta su rostro. "12.45" espió que señalaba. Había dormido siete horas y media. Volvió a ponerlo en su lugar. Abrió los ojos. El sol iluminaba todo su cuarto. Impulsivamente los volvió a cerrar. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró a los rayos de luz. Bostezó. Se sentó en la cama. Advirtió que los futones con los que ayer se había encontrado, ya no estaban. Se puso de pie. Estaba descalza.

Decidió que lo primero que haría sería darse un baño. Hacía dos días que no se duchaba y se sentía sucia. No era su culpa, había estado secuestrada. Se arrastró aún somnolienta hasta su armario para elegir qué ropa vestiría aquél día. Escogió unos vaqueros azules, una remera blanca y un saco verde. _"Como los ojos de Heiji",_ sonrió. No quería que nadie viera las vendas en su brazo y en su pierna. No quería preocuparlos.

Cuando ya tenía lista la ropa que iba a usar, se fue hasta el baño. Se chocó con un espejo. Todavía llevaba la campera de su mejor amigo. La admiró como si se tratara de una de las vestimentas más hermosas y únicas de este mundo. Descubrió que tenía manchas rojas. Recordó, entonces, que él se había empapado las manos con su sangre. _"Heiji fue muy bueno conmigo, debo encontrar el modo para recompensarlo pronto", _se dijo así misma.

* * *

La señora Toyama había salido a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche. Les contó a Ran y a Conan que la familia Hattori vendría a cenar y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Ya habían almorzado y estaban lavando los platos.

- Conan, ¿me pasas esa tasa, por favor? - Pidió Ran con ese tono tan amable característico en ella.

- Tomá, Ran - le alcanzó Conan el objeto.

- Gracias. Te portaste muy bien estos días. Cuando regresemos a casa te voy a hacer una rica cena.

El niño se ruborizó un poco. La "hermana" Ran no dejaba de ser la chica que tanto amaba, y le encantaba su comida. Era un gran cocinera.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo le habrá ido a papá en el evento de caridad que organizó Yoko Okino? - Cambió de tema.

"_De seguro se emborrachó e hizo el ridículo como siempre", _se dijo para sí con una expresión cargada de sarcasmo y una ceja arqueada.

En ese momento, apareció Kazuha en la cocina con la chaqueta de Heiji en sus manos.

- Buenos días - saludó a los chicos de Tokyo. Éstos se voltearon al escuchar su voz. Parecía que estaba de muy buen humor.

Puso la chaqueta de Heiji en el lavarropas. Quería tenerla limpia y libre de manchas para regresársela pronto.

- Buenos días, Kazuha - la saludó Ran. Cerró el grifo, y se secó las manos con un repasador. - Qué bueno que despertaste. Quería que me contaras lo que pasó anoche.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Debía compartir lo ocurrido con Heiji? ¿Lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo?

- Ran, para serte honesta, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso en este momento. Es que… me asusta un poco recordarlo - se excusó.

Ran supo que Kazuha mentía pero si no deseaba contar nada, respetaría el deseo de su amiga.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes. Ey, ¿qué tal si te preparó el almuerzo? Seguro debes estar hambrienta. - La chica de la colita sonrió. Ran siempre era muy atenta y considerada con los demás.

- Gracias Ran, dejame ayudarte.

* * *

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde sonó el timbre de la casa de los Toyama. La mamá de Kazuha ya estaba preparando la cena, por lo que le pidió a su hija que abriera la puerta. Se aproximó hasta ella, y antes de hacerlo, verificó de quién se trataba por el mirador. Era Heiji.

Llevaba el uniforme del colegio y también su maletín. Impacientemente volvió a presionar el timbre. Kazuha lo atendió.

- Bueno, pero por qué tanta impaciencia. ¿No podés esperar cinco minutos? - Se quejó molesta.

- ¡Qué desagradecida! – Exclamó. - Encima que vengo a traerte los apuntes de la escuela. Esto me pasa por ser considerado con vos...

Esa recriminación no le cayó para nada bien a la chica de Osaka.

- ¡Quién necesita tus tontos apuntes! De cualquier manera, siempre te distraés en clase. O lo que es peor, te dormís.

El moreno la fulminó con la mirada.

- Veo que no apreciás mi ayuda, así que me voy…

- Esperá Heiji - lo detuvo Kazuha. - No te vayas.

El chico cedió. Nunca fue su intensión marcharse. Sólo quería terminar con la ridícula discusión.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kazuha? ¿Por qué tenés esa cara?

La chica estaba preocupada.

- Necesito pedirte un favor... - dijo.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Podrías explicarme los ejercicios de matemática, por favor? - le pidió tímidamente.

- Ah, era eso... - se relajó. - Claro que sí. Hoy la prueba estuvo facilísima.

- Gracias y, Heiji… gracias por ayudarme ayer - se ruborizó un poco. - Siempre... me ayudás cuando te necesito y… me protegés.

El se sonrojó.

- Tonta, vos harías lo mismo por mí - minimizó el moreno.

_"De hecho. Varias veces lo has hecho",_ reflexionó.

- Bueno, ¿querés pasar? - lo invitó con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice.

- Claro.

Él se adentró y apenas lo hizo la tomó del brazo suavemente. Ella volteó y lo miró confundida. No pudo terminar de preguntarse qué pretendía el joven, cuando éste la atrajo muy cerca de él y le robó un beso.

Lo que nunca se imaginó Hattori es que, en ese instante, Conan y Ran observaron todo lo sucedido. Cuando el beso acabó, se encontraron con sus amigos con la mirada fija en ellos. Estaban muy sorprendidos. _"Mierda, me había olvidado de ellos",_ se lamentó el moreno.

- Es que... - pensaba Kazuha incómoda.

- ... Somos novios - completó Heiji.

- ¿Lo somos? - cuestionó ella confundida.

- Lo somos – aseguró firmemente.

- ¡Discúlpennos, por favor! - Exclamaron Ran y Conan al unísono muy avergonzados. - Es que ya debemos salir para la estación o vamos a perder el tren - explicó la chica después.

- Entonces, debemos apresurarnos - sugirió Heiji.

Tomaron un taxi y en quince minutos llegaron a la estación. Ahí se despidieron de los chicos de Osaka y se subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso.

* * *

- ¿Podés creerlo, Conan? Heiji y Kazuha ya son novios… - comentó con asombro Ran.

Conan, o mejor dicho, Shinichi también estaba completamente atónito. Jamás pensó que Heiji Hattori tuviera la madurez necesaria para confesarle sus sentimientos a Kazuha. _"Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido ayer cuando los dejé a esos dos"_.

- Ey, Conan…

- Decime, Ran.

- ¿No hablaste con Shinichi? - Preguntó un poco sonrojada y algo intrigada.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó Conan.

- A veces te llama también a vos, ¿no? - Le hizo notar.

- Ah, si… De hecho, hablé con él ayer – mintió. - Me dijo que estaba bien y que tenía deseos de hablar pronto con vos. Igualmente, estaba muy enfocado en un caso. Dijo que era dificilísimo.

- Ya veo… - repuso con desilusión.

- Pero, ¡ey! Este viernes se estrena una nueva película de Kamen Yaiba! Dicen que será emitida con efectos 3D. ¡Llevame a verla, Ran! ¡Por favor, por favor! – Rogó mientras sacudía insistentemente el brazo de la chica.

Conan era un niño tan tierno. Ran solo supo reírse.

- Bueno, voy a conseguirte entradas para vos y tus amigos, ¿sí? - Le propuso.

- ¿De verdad? Gracias Ran - dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

No podía evitarlo. Ese niño con gafas le recordaba demasiado a su mejor amigo. Fue por eso que llegó a sospechar que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona. Pero después recapacitaba que eso no era posible. Ya los había visto varias veces en un mismo lugar y, a menos que existiera un clon de Shinichi Kudo con su apariencia a los siete años dando vueltas, no era posible que se tratara de la misma persona.

Shinichi Kudo. El Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI. Hijo del famoso escritor Yusaku Kudo y de la hermosa y talentosa actriz Yukiko Fujimine. Colaboraba con la policía de Tokio y muchas veces aparecía en televisión ensañando su sonrisa más orgullosa luego de haber resuelto algún caso. En la escuela era lo mismo. Se destacó en el equipo de fútbol y era buen estudiante. Inclusive era popular con las chicas que, ocasionalmente, le entregaban cartas de amor, o se atrevían a confesarle sus sentimientos. Ese era Shinichi Kudo. O no…

Para Ran él era su mejor amigo. A quién conocía desde la infancia. Una persona que sentía un profundo fanatismo para con las novelas de misterio, y un gran amor hacia la justicia. Muy independiente y trabajador. Se la pasaba haciendo jueguitos con el balón de fútbol cuando reflexionaba sobre algo. Era pésimo en la cocina y no le interesaba la moda. Poseía toda clase de conocimientos sobre distintas materias y asuntos. Sabía tocar el violín y tenía oído absoluto, a pesar de ser un pésimo cantante. Era muy observador y entendía a la perfección la ciencia de la deducción.

Lo más importante para ella era que su amigo, su mejor amigo, era una excelente persona. Siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Era muy educado y considerado. Caballeroso y valiente. Quizás por momentos, arrogante, orgulloso, y, debía admitirlo, un poco pervertido.

Tanto tiempo se la pasó pensando en él, que cuando el tren se detuvo y los altavoces anunciaron su llegada al destino, se quedó sorprendida. Tomó a Conan de la mano, y juntos se dispusieron a descender para tomarse, lo más pronto posible, un taxi.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron a la agencia. Entraron y se encontraron con que la casa estaba hecha un asco. Ran se lamentó, aunque ya esperaba encontrarse esa clase de desorden. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una cesta y le ordenó a Conan amablemente:

- Conan, por favor, dejá tu ropa sucia acá. Tengo que empezar a limpiar. Pero antes voy a hablar con papá - dijo algo enfadada dejando la cesta sobre la mesa del comedor.

El pequeño sonrió. Le gustaba cuando Ran regañaba a Kogoro. A veces era muy poco considerado. Aunque advertía un cambio en su actitud en los últimos días. Mismo en medio de ese desastre. Las latas de cerveza estaban acumuladas en un rincón. Los restos de la comida chatarra en otro. Las colillas de los cigarrillos reunidas alrededor de un cenicero. ¿Por qué? Le llamó la atención que también había ropa tirada en suelo pero estaba dispersa por todos lados… ¿Y eso? Se acercó hasta allí y levantó la prenda en cuestión. ¡Un sostén! ¿Era de Ran? Conan muy asustado, creyendo que estaba haciendo algo muy incorrecto, lo soltó y se arrimó hasta el cesto. Abrió su mochila y depositó la ropa sucia en él. La cerró después y decidió dejarla en la habitación que compartía con Kogoro para no dejarle tantas cosas por recoger.

Abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa.

Kogoro estaba durmiendo plácidamente en compañía de una mujer que descansaba, igualmente de pacífica, sobre su pecho. Estaban ligeros de ropa. La mujer tenía el pelo suelto. Era largo y castaño. Observó más detenidamente su rostro. ¡Se trataba de Eri Kisaki! Entonces el sostén que había encontrado hace unos momentos era de… Cerró la puerta súbitamente y sin hacer mucho ruido. Odió haber sido el descubridor de semejante escena.

- Papá no estaba en la oficina. - Ran volvía del primer piso - Ya es bastante tarde, ¿Se habrá ido a resolver un caso?

- Quizás - se limitó a decir el pequeño. No quería entrometerse en asuntos que no le incumbían - Ran, ¿me dejás ir a ver al profesor Agasa? ¡Tiene un nuevo videojuego que quiero probar!

- ¿Ya dejaste tu ropa sucia en el cesto?

- Claro - asintió.

- Bueno, entonces andá, pero por favor no llegues tarde. Siempre me dejás preocupada.

- Está bien, ¡chau, Ran!

El niño se fue trotando de allí con mucho entusiasmo. La chica se percató de que dejó su mochila en suelo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. La recogió y se metió en el cuarto que compartían su padre y el niño, para dejarla en su lugar.


	9. Capítulo IX: Nueva oportunidad

**Capítulo IX: Nueva oportunidad**

Un pequeño chirrido se generó cuando Ran abrió la puerta. Se encontró con la escena y se quedó pasmada. Su padre estaba con otra mujer. ¡Estaba engañando a su mamá!

- ¡Papá! ¡Qué significa esto! - Exclamó con indignación.

La pareja se despertó abruptamente. Kogoro estampó su rostro contra el suelo mientras que Eri se arrodilló muy asustada sobre la cama, cubriéndose lo máximo posible con las sábanas.

- ¿Mamá? - Alcanzó a decir Ran confundida.

- ¡Ran! ¡Salí y esperanos en la oficina de tu papá! - Ordenó con decisión aunque bastante avergonzada.

Su hija la obedeció.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación, Eri ayudó a su marido.

- ¿Estás bien, querido?

- Sí, es que Ran me espantó - admitió y rió. Ella lo imitó.

Se querían mucho. Lo sabían muy bien, aunque siempre hicieran un enorme esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Lo tenían escrito en la cara. Todo por su orgullo. ¡De cuántas cosas se habían vistos privados por su orgullo! ¿Por qué era tan difícil admitirlo? ¿Decírselo frente a frente? Ya habían dado un gran paso en el último tiempo, intentando entenderse, comprender mejor al otro.

Se habían dado cuenta de que las peleas, las recriminaciones, el rencor… todo había sido tan inútil. No había servido para nada, porque cada noche, a la hora de acostarse a la cama y disponerse a dormir se veían invadidos por toda clase de arrepentimientos y un fuerte vacío les oprimía un poco más el pecho dejándolos completamente deprimidos y desdichados. No obstante, les costaba verlo. Asimilarlo. Ella trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, y no pensar en ello. Mientras que él, trataba de anular esos pensamientos con ayuda de los cigarrillos, las apuestas o el alcohol.

Supieron amarse con locura en el pasado. ¿Por qué dejaron que ese cariño se fuera diluyendo? No lo sabían pero querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se darían una nueva oportunidad.

Eri, ya casi vestida, lo ayudó a Kogoro con su camisa. Se la acomodó prolijamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con el nudo de su corbata. Hecho esto, comenzó a buscar su camisa blanca. En medio de ese instante de pasión la habían arrojado en algún lugar de la habitación. "Acá la tenés", la encontró su marido. "Gracias", contestó. Se la puso y también su saco azul.

Entretanto ella se recogía el pelo, armando un voluminoso rodete, su marido se encargaba de tender la cama. Sabía que su esposa odiaba el desorden y quería complacerla. Igualmente, no era muy hábil para esa clase de labor.

- Querido… - lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Seguía concentrado en la tarea. Le costaba un poco.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Ran? - Preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

- Que volvimos, ¿no? - Contestó despreocupado.

- Claro…

Algo parecía sospechoso en la pregunta anterior.

- Eri, ¿estás bien? - Dejó su tarea y se aproximó hasta ella.

- Sí, me alegra tener en claro qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros…

Kogoro sonrió animado. Colocó sus brazos sobre la cintura de la mujer.

- Te ves hermosa… - la miró enamorado.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

- Estás despeinado… - lo ayudó con su cabello - así está mejor.

* * *

La muchacha los esperaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina. Estaba reflexionando. Se dio cuenta de que hubo muchas señales. En primer lugar, su padre había reducido la cantidad de alcohol que tomaba, al punto que, no se había emborrachado en un buen tiempo. Tampoco fumaba tanto, lo hacía esporádicamente. Se concentraba más en su trabajo y había resuelto varios casos sin necesidad de tomar la postura que le había valido su apodo "Kogoro, el durmiente". Ni veía las carreras. Algunas noches salía a jugar al mahjong con sus amigos pero regresaba temprano, sobrio y de buen humor. Lo más sorprendente, fue cuando se perdió el especial de Yoko Okino que repasaba los momentos más importantes de su carrera y ni se inmutó.

Por otro lado, a su mamá la veía más relajada. Había ganado varios casos en tiempo récord, se dedicaba más tiempo para hacer las cosas que disfrutaba como leer libros o ir al cine con "amigas". Salía más seguido con ella, la había llevado varias veces de compras y se había gastado grandes sumas. Su entorno entero la veía más fuerte y de mejor ánimo. Su gatito Goro estaba encantado por los mimos que ligaba producto de la felicidad de su ama. Todo estaba ahí, solo que no supo verlo.

Sus papás atravesaron la puerta. Se sentaron junto a su hija, Kogoro a su izquierda y a su derecha Eri. Le tomaron las manos.

- ¿Se reconciliaron? - Inquirió con ilusión.

- Sí… - contestó Kogoro. - Decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad.

- O sea que, ¿mamá volverá a casa?

Kogoro no pronunció una palabra aunque le ilusionaba mucho escuchar la respuesta de Eri.

- No por ahora, es muy pronto… nos sentimos más cómodos de este modo.

- Ya veo… - murmuró con decepción - ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que regresaron?

- Como dos meses… - dijo Kogoro sin mucho interés.

- En realidad, hace nueve semanas - Detalló Eri, disconforme con la actitud de su esposo.

- Es igual… - replicó.

La abogada frunció el ceño.

- Por favor, no empiecen… - suplicó Ran.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Tokio no muy lejos de la agencia, Conan Edogawa hacía sonar el timbre de la residencia del profesor Agasa.

- ¡Shinichi! - lo recibió el anciano.

- ¿Qué tal, profesor? - lo saludó y se adentró con confianza buscando a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños. - ¿Haibara?

- Está trabajando en su laboratorio pero estoy seguro de que terminará pronto. ¿Por qué no la esperás?

- De acuerdo… - murmuró molesto. No le gustaba esperar.

Caminó hasta el baño y se encerró en su interior. Quería volver a sentirse él mismo por un rato. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, lo abrió y en el menú buscó el número de su mejor amiga. Se recargó contra una pared y esperó hasta oír su voz.

- Hola… - la escuchaba contenta. Sabía el por qué.

- Hola, Ran. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Shinichi! - exclamó - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. Estaba descansando, este caso me tiene muy absorto… - respondió.

- ¡Adiviná, Shinichi! - Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Fingió curiosidad.

- ¡Mis papás volvieron! Están juntos de nuevo - exclamó dichosa.

- ¿En serio? - Simuló sorpresa.

- ¡Sí!

- Me alegro mucho por ellos y por vos, Ran - se sinceró.

- ¡Gracias, Shinichi! Ey, debo irme. Mis papás van a llevarme a cenar con Conan, y quiero que todo salga perfecto, así que tengo que ir por él en un rato. ¡Hasta otra, chau!

- ¡Pará, Ran!

No hubo caso. Ya había cortado la comunicación. _"No entiendo por qué insiste en que la llame si cuando lo hago, actúa como si no le importara",_ se quejó. Volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo y abandonó el baño.

Volvió hacia la sala y advirtió que Ai, entretanto lo esperaba, hojeaba una revista de moda.

- Y bien… ¿qué querías decirme? - Preguntó aparentando no tener mucho interés con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- Veamos… un hombre extraño vino a esta misma casa, preguntando por Shiho Miyano. Dijo que estaba al tanto de mi situación, y que quería comunicarse conmigo. Dejó una tarjeta con un número para que lo llame. - explicó seriamente - Por cierto, estaba vestido absolutamente de negro - dijo irónicamente esto como si fuera un detalle irrelevante.

Conan dio un sobresalto y quitó las manos de los bolsillos. Se acercó un poco más hasta la niña. ¿Por qué estaba tan relajada? Ella solía alterarse cuando se trataba de estos tipos. ¿Algo había cambiado?

- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? - Cuestionó.

- Para ser sincera, al principio estaba muy asustada pero hubo algo en la presencia de ese hombre que me serenó - explicó. - Tuve la sensación de haberlo visto antes…

El niño sintió más curiosidad al respecto.

- ¿Se trataría de algún aliado tuyo?

- ¿Aliado? - Rió - No… en esa Organización sólo tenía compañeros de trabajo. Ninguno de ellos arriesgaría su pellejo por una traidora. De eso podés estar seguro…

- Bueno, en ese caso. ¿Por qué no lo llamás y descubrimos de una buena vez de quién se trata? - Sugirió ansioso.

Ai dejó la revista que estaba hojeando sobre una mesa.

- ¿Qué tal si me equivoco? - cuestionó cabizbaja.

Conan se sentó junto a ella.

- No te preocupes tanto. Estoy seguro de que debes estar en lo correcto. Y si no, afrontaremos juntos lo que sea…

Lo contempló por unos momentos. Esos ojos que tanta seguridad transmitían, la pequeña sonrisa y la determinación.

- Está bien. ¿Podrías prestarme el transformador de voz por un momento, por favor?

Lo hizo. La niña sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que indicaba la tarjeta.


	10. Capítulo X: Merlot

**Capítulo X: Merlot**

Lo único que deseaba era no estar equivocada porque eso podría significar la muerte de cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor por más grande que fuera su inocencia. Era bastante arriesgado hacer esa llamada pero debía hacerla. Tenía que ser fuerte. Como bien le había dicho Edogawa, no podía huir más de su destino. Debía encararlo y simplemente esperar lo mejor.

Después de dos pulsos se escuchó una voz del otro lado del auricular.

- Hola…

- ¿Quién sos? ¿Qué querés conmigo? - Demandó molesta.

- No puedo decírtelo en este momento - se percató de que estaba usando un distorsionador de voz. - Debo verte.

- ¿Sos idiota? ¿Creés que me encontraría con un extraño que ni siquiera se atreve a hablarme con su verdadera voz? - Replicó disconforme.

- Okay, entiendo. Había olvidado que, pese a tu frialdad, podés ser tan delicada como una rosa.

- ¿Vos me conocés? - cuestionó.

- Bastará con decirte: las lágrimas sirven para eliminar las impurezas del corazón.

Se le dilataron las pupilas.

- ¡Vos! - Estalló.

- Veo que te acordás de mí. Por favor, presentate en la estación de tren de Beika este jueves a la seis de la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - le costó articular estas últimas palabras. Estaba muy sorprendida. - Pero vos… escuchame… - comenzó a sollozar.

- No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. Por favor, no faltes.

Colgó.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey!

Arrojó el teléfono y el transformador. Cayó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Haibara! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos, hablá!

No podía hacerlo. El dolor. El maldito dolor había vuelto. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo tan claramente?

* * *

Shiho se sentía sumamente feliz. Después de algunas semanas, volvería a ver a su querida hermana. A veces la Organización podía ser muy injusta y la mantenía alejada de su única familia.

Contempló por unos momentos la puerta del departamento muy animada. _"Acá es donde vivís, Akemi", _ se dijo con una sonrisa.

Introdujo la llave en el interior de la cerradura y se adentró con calma hasta la vivienda. Miró los alrededores. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Los rayos del sol lo abastecían de una gran luminiscencia. Seguro que ella pasaba agradables tardes contemplando el atardecer cuando tenía tiempo libre. Notó que el equipo de música estaba encendido pero con el volumen bastante bajo. Caminó lentamente hasta él y lo subió. "Música clásica". Efectivamente, estaba reproduciendo los Nocturnos de Chopin. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

Dejó su bolso sobre el sofá, pensaba pasar el fin de semana con ella y por eso se trajo una muda de ropa. Se dirigió a la habitación de Akemi y la encontró. Mejor dicho, la descubrió arrodillada junto a su cama llorando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Angustiada corrió hasta ella y la acompañó.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? - Inquirió.

- No es nada importante - respondió evasivamente.

- Si no fuera importante no estarías llorando - Repuso con angustia.

Akemi intentó secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Dibujó con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y despeinado. Sin embargo, se la veía muy animada por reencontrarse con su hermana menor.

- No te preocupes. Estoy sanando mis heridas - explicó.

- ¿Sanando tus heridas? - cuestionó confundida.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Envolvió a su hermana en un cálido abrazo.

- Las lágrimas sirven para eliminar las impurezas del corazón.

- ¿Impurezas? ¿Qué querés decir? ¿Te lastimaron? - preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bien… sólo necesitaba descargarme un poco.

La soltó y se deshizo de sus penas en un instante. Una enorme dicha le provocaba tener a su hermana menor cerca. Era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo. En este mundo frío e injusto pero en el que los hoyuelos como los que se generaban en las mejillas de Akemi al esbozar una sonrisa lo hacían más bello y llevadero.

- Ahora contame, ¿cómo estás?

Shiho le devolvió el gesto. Admiraba la fortaleza de su hermana.

* * *

Shinichi estaba completamente perdido. No sabía hacer otra cosa que preguntarle a la chica sobre la llamada. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era lo que la había afectado tanto. Ella seguía llorando desconsolada, de rodillas, y se colgaba del traje del niño. Cuando entendió que no valía la pena seguir preguntando al respecto, decidió sentarse en el suelo, tomar a su amiga por los hombros y pedirle:

- Por favor, calmate.

Ella empezó a escucharlo. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por dejar atrás todas las imágenes y reponerse.

- Así, respirá hondo. ¿Querés un vaso con agua?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. El pequeño corrió hasta la cocina, buscó un vaso, lo llenó de agua hasta el tope y se lo facilitó rápidamente.

El profesor, que escuchó unos extraños gemidos, se apareció ante ellos e inquirió:

- ¿Qué está pasando?

La niña siguió tomando el agua y el niño con gafas tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. Fue por eso que no hubo respuesta. Súbitamente sonó el timbre de la casa. Agasa se acercó hasta la puerta. Se trataba de Ran. La dejó pasar.

- ¿Qué tal, profesor? Vine por Conan, papá nos invitó a cenar… - se percató de que Ai había estado llorando.

Se acercó algo preocupada y le preguntó:

- ¿Te pasó algo malo?

Ai repentinamente la abrazó. Ran era tan parecida a su hermana. Esa mirada dulce, su suave y amable sonrisa. Lo atenta que era con todo el mundo. En verdad tenía un notable parecido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la soltó y dijo:

- Perdón.

Se puso de pie y se fue hasta su laboratorio. La chica la siguió con la mirada. ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? Agasa se aproximó hasta ella.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella - aseguró.

- Si ella necesita algo o hablar con alguien, no dude en llamarme.

- Claro que sí, Ran…

Le hubiera gustado quedarse y hablar con la pequeña. Entendió que no sería muy apropiado ya que siempre solía ser muy tímida y reservada con los demás. Tomó al niño de la mano que ponía un poco de resistencia, él también tenía cosas que preguntar, y abandonaron ese lugar.

* * *

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo conseguí! - Exclamaba con júbilo. - Tantas horas de trabajo han rendido sus frutos. ¿Me oyes, Shiho?

Ella no le estaba prestando atención. No. Estaba más concentrada en un veneno que estaba desarrollando. Sostenía con su mano izquierda un tubo de ensayo que contenía en su interior un líquido amarillento. Arrojó un químico en él. Observó con cuidado la reacción que causaba. Después, colocó el tubo sobre la gradilla y dejó a un lado también el químico.

Él se frustró. Odiaba que no le hiciera caso.

- ¿Me escuchás, Shiho? - Insistió.

- Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre clave - contestó tajante.

- Perdón, Sherry. Pero lo he conseguido. ¿Lo entendés? ¡Lo logré!

Ella anotó sus observaciones en un cuaderno. Estaba contenta. Avanzaba bien su experimento.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - cuestionó fastidiado.

Era la única mujer en este mundo que conseguía ponerlo de malhumor.

- ¿Qué querés decir? - Respondió al fin.

- Estás muy seria… - observó.

- Estoy así siempre - contestó.

No podía engañarlo.

- Es verdad. Siempre tenés esa expresión de vieja amargada, pero tus ojos… Nunca se ven de ese modo, tan apagados. Algo pasó.

Ella quería concentrarse en su experimento pero no pudo hacerlo. Él la tomó de las manos, provocando que soltara su cuaderno y el bolígrafo con el que hacía las anotaciones.

La arrastró unos metros lejos del laboratorio para asegurarse de que hablara. Que dejara de esconder todo el tiempo sus sentimientos. No sería la primera vez que lo conseguiría.

- ¡Estoy bien! - Exclamó molesta. Le había hecho perder la concentración en su trabajo.

- Estoy bien - se burló de ella. - Te veías muy feliz porque ibas a ver a tu hermana… ¿qué pudo haber pasado? - Se tomó el mentón y se le arrugaron los rasgos de su cara, que adquirió una expresión pensativa. - ¿Discutiste con ella? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- No, es que… estaba triste. Muy triste y lo peor de todo es que lo ocultaba - admitió agachando la cabeza.

- ¿No pudiste averiguar nada? - Tomó suavemente su mentón, ocasionando que ella levantara la cabeza y sus miradas chocaran.

- Sólo me dijo que estaba sanando sus heridas - contestó y apartó la mano de su rostro con delicadeza - y que las lágrimas servían para eliminar las impurezas del corazón. ¿Por qué me diría algo como eso?

Él retomó la postura de antes por unos segundos.

- Ya sé - aseguró orgulloso.

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo sorprendida.

- Sí. Le han roto el corazón - develó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabés?

- Es fácil… si fuera algo sobre tus padres te lo habría mencionado porque vos siempre preguntás por ellos y ella te cuenta cosas sin problemas. Si fuera algo vinculado con su trabajo sería extraño que hiciera alusiones sobre su corazón. Normalmente hablaría sobre cosas como la ética, la moral o la dicotomía entre el bien y el mal…

- Ya veo… - repuso con desilusión - ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada al respecto?

- No lo sé… Quizás simplemente creyó que sería mejor de ese modo.

Advirtió que Shiho estaba realmente desanimada por lo que unos segundos después agregó:

- ¡No te preocupes tanto! Akemi es una mujer muy fuerte. Además, todas las heridas, por más profundas que sean, siempre sanan. Así que deja de hacer esas muecas tan feas que te sienta mejor una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Su llanto era tan poderoso. Estaba verdaderamente triste. ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Ese día el mundo se había vuelto una porquería más grande de lo que ya era. Se había vuelto un poco más oscuro. Nada importaba. ¿Qué motivación tenía ahora en la vida? Aquello que más le importaba y más valor tenía para ella ya no estaba. Y lo que era peor… nunca volvería. Era la única posible reflexión. La más atinada.

Las lágrimas brotaban sin control. Sentía el peso de un yunque sobre su pecho. Le costaba respirar. _"¿Y ahora qué?", _ volvía a pensar. No tenía más nada. Jamás volvería a sentir un dolor tan grande en toda su existencia.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Daba algunos gemidos. ¿Por qué?, era otra pregunta que se hacía. Un millón de imágenes se reprodujeron en su cerebro. Momentos felices. Tristes. Culpa. Nostalgia. Remordimientos.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se detuvo por un momento pero observar una cálida mirada como la de su hermana sólo la deprimió más aún y siguió llorando. Él se arrodilló y la abrazó. "Creéme que lo siento", alcanzó a decir tímidamente. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos no hay palabras ni explicación que valga. No. Sólo se siente. Así como se dificultaba para ella describir su primer beso, o las sensaciones que ocasiona el contacto, la piel, con su enamorado, jamás pudo explicar la desdicha que ocasiona la pérdida de un ser querido. Más aún de un hermano.

- ¿Por qué a Akemi? ¿Por qué? – Sollozó. - Ella estaba llena de vida, cómo alguien así puede morir…

La abrazó con más fuerza.

- No lo sé, no lo sé. Estoy tan impactado como vos - acarició sus cabellos.

Una furia nació en su corazón. La negación. La frustración. La disconformidad. La injusticia.

- ¡Estoy harta! - Bramó y se apartó del joven - ¡Quiero irme! ¡Voy a dejar esta maldita Organización!

- No digas estupideces, Shiho - quería ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. - No podemos irnos. No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Entendiste?

- ¡Me iré! ¡Me iré! - sollozaba.

De repente, una figura apareció entre las sombras. Era un hombre alto. De pelo rubio muy largo. Llevaba un gorro negro y su vestimenta era de la misma tonalidad.

- ¡Merlot! - Exclamó molesto - ¿Qué mierda hacés acá? Te encargué un trabajo especial para mí. ¡Andá ya mismo al laboratorio!

Él se puso de pie y se paró delante de Shiho, porque sabía que Gin a veces podía ser un poco agresivo y no quería que la tocara. Ella también se incorporó y tomó su mano, asustada pero muy molesta. Estaba segura de que ese hombre era el responsable de la muerte de su hermana.

- Lo sé, Gin. Es que Sherry… es mi amiga.

- ¿Amiga? Este no es un jardín de infantes - replicó molesto.

Una ira recorrió las venas del rubio. Odiaba escuchar cursilerías como esa. Odiaba esa clase sentimientos tontos, vínculos como una amistad. Lo odiaba a él también. Sintió un fuerte impulso y lo golpeó con vehemencia en el rostro, ocasionando que Sherry diera un sobresalto.

- ¿Estás bien? - Se arrodilló a su lado. Se acariciaba en la zona donde había recibido el impacto.

- Estoy bien… - sonrió. - Lo mejor será que me vaya a trabajar… - dijo después. - Te prometo que en cuanto termine voy a volver para estar con vos.

Ella no supo responder nada. Gin lo levantó violentamente tomándolo de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de ese lugar. "Maldito", murmuró la chica.


	11. Capítulo XI: Daichi

**Capítulo XI: Daichi**

- ¡Sos una traidora! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te odio!

Se despertó abruptamente.

Estaba agitada. _"Fue sólo un sueño",_ se dijo aliviada. Sudaba. Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente. Se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, y después de semejante pesadilla no le seducía la idea de volver a dormirse.

Se sentó en su cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Todo pareció tan real. Su mirada ceñuda, sus gestos, los gritos. ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? No. En realidad se trataba de un recuerdo. Un claro recuerdo que, sin saber cómo, había sido revivido en esa pesadilla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Abandonó su postura y buscó al dueño de esa voz. Conan Edogawa estaba custodiándola sentado en el sofá. ¿Acaso ella necesitaba ser protegida por algún motivo? ¿Su compañero de aventuras se había quedado preocupado?

- ¿Qué haces acá?

Dio un suspiro.

- Ayer estuviste actuando de una manera muy particular… y la llamada, nunca me explicaste de qué se trataba, o quién era ese sujeto.

- Es verdad - admitió.

Salió de la cama y se alejó del pequeño.

- Esperá, ¿no vas a decirme nada al respecto? - Preguntó con mucha curiosidad y ansiedad.

Ella se adentró al baño ignorándolo por completo.

"_Qué mujer", _pensó molesto.

* * *

Era un bonito día de verano en la escuela elemental de Washington. Una de las tantas, al menos. Todos los niños corrían alegres por el patio de juegos durante el descanso. Algunos saltaban la soga, jugaban a la rayuela, o al escondite. Otros se hamacaban, se deslizaban por el tobogán, o se divertían en el sube y baja.

Cualquiera diría que la escena era perfecta. ¿Hay cosa más agradable que ver a un grupo de niños felices y divertidos? Sin embargo, había una pequeña niña triste. Sí. Perdida entre los arbustos del patio, una señorita de ojos claros se sentía de lo más desafortunada.

¿Por qué? Porque estaba cansada. No soportaba más las burlas y extrañaba demasiado a su hermana. No le gustaba vivir en un país tan diferente. Se sentía completamente harta. Las lágrimas se sentían como una suave caricia en sus mejillas. Estaba sentada en suelo, con la vista concentrada en el asfalto.

De repente, un pelotazo rebotó en su cabeza. ¡Algo más faltaba para hacerla sentir peor! Luego de recibir el impacto, muy molesta tomó el balón y con furia exclamó:

- ¿¡Quién tiró la pelota!?

Un niño se mostró. Se acercó muy preocupado. No había sido su intención que el balón terminara lastimándola, y mucho menos se imaginaba que alguien estuviera allí.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Debe haber sido un disparo potente! - Se disculpó.

- ¿Por qué lo decís? - Dijo absolutamente extrañada y secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Te hice llorar! Debo ser muy fuerte - dijo con orgullo.

Ella dio unas carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Vos no me hiciste llorar! - Explicó muy divertida.

- ¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando? - Consultó con preocupación.

Shiho Miyano no era la clase de personas que se abriera con extraños. No obstante, aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros era la única persona con la que había socializado y no la había despreciado.

- Ah, simplemente porque estoy harta de que se burlen de mí y porque extraño mucho mi hogar - confesó.

- ¡Qué triste! ¿Y por qué se burlan de vos? - Curioseó.

- Por mis rasgos orientales… les resultan extraños y divertidos.

- Qué imbéciles – opinó. - Mi mamá era japonesa y era una mujer muy hermosa. Yo no habría soportado que nadie se burle de ella.

Ella sonrió y le dedicó una mirada llena de gratitud. Le gustaba encontrar en él compresión.

- El país de donde vengo es justamente Japón - le contó.

- ¡Qué casualidad! - Exclamó sorprendido. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Daichi.

Estrecharon las manos.

- Soy Shiho, mucho gusto.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento.

* * *

Agasa había regresado. Venía de comprar el diario para leer las noticias. Se encontró con un Shinichi Kudo con cara de pocos amigos, pensativo en el sofá.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Inquirió.

- Haibara no quiere decirme nada sobre el sujeto con el que habló ayer… - refunfuñó.

- Shinichi, quiero que seas un poco paciente con Ai. Ayer fue un día difícil para ella y por la noche tuvo muchas pesadillas.

- Está bien, profesor - contestó disconforme y dio un bostezo. ¡No había valido la pena haberse levantado tan temprano!

Después de quince minutos, por fin salió del baño, ya cambiada y un poco más despierta. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. Había sido una mala noche para ella.

Conan, que había calmado un poco sus ansias, se sentó junto a ella para intentar deducir si su amiga se encontraba mejor.

- ¿Cómo estás, Haibara? - Preguntó amablemente.

- Vamos, podés preguntar - contestó.

- ¿Qué? - Repuso confundido.

- Sobre la llamada - sonrió y compartieron una mirada cómplice.

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo muy animado.

- Claro…

- Contamelo todo.

- Bien, la persona con la que hablé anoche era Merlot. Él es un miembro de la Organización. Trabajaba en el laboratorio conmigo, ambos estudiamos en Norteamérica. Él es realmente inteligente. Ha hecho aportes muy importantes. Cuando falleció mi hermana, repentinamente se enfureció conmigo y me llamaba traidora. Nunca supe el por qué pero estoy segura que le dijeron cosas falsas sobre mí. No me dijo el motivo por el que se comunicó conmigo. Seguramente no podía hacerlo, por eso me pidió que nos viéramos en la estación de tren de Beika - relató.

- Ya veo, entonces… ¿Solo fueron compañeros de trabajo? - Inquirió.

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué creés que se contactó con vos tan repentinamente? - Preguntó.

- No lo sé… lo averiguaré este jueves.

- Lo averiguaremos - la corrigió - quiero que sepas que planeo acompañarte.

- Eso podría ser peligroso - repuso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca hicimos las paces, podría ser una trampa - explicó.

- Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que sus intenciones son buenas - minimizó Conan.

- Mirá quién lo dice, alguien que deja vivir a un hombre desconocido y sospechoso en su casa.

- Callate. Yo dejo vivir en mi casa a quién quiera - contestó molesto.

Ai lo miró feo y se marchó hasta su laboratorio para terminar su desayuno.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara cómo se sentía al respecto, simplemente respondería que ansiosa y feliz. Había esperado algo como eso desde hacía algún tiempo y sabía que él también. Era algo más que otra salida, ¿una cita quizás? La simple duda le volvía las mejillas coloradas.

Daichi. Su mejor amigo. Siempre la acompañaba pese a ser dos años mayor, y si alguien intentaba meterse con ella, él salía en su defensa. Le recordaba en todo momento que era importante ser fuerte. "Jamás tenés que permitir que alguien te manipule", recordó que le decía. Y siempre trataba de serlo. Él era en verdad una persona fuerte, independiente y sumamente cálida pero tenía en claro que escondía muchas veces sus sentimientos. Había una pesada mochila con la que debía cargar y no era sencillo para él. Sin embargo, lo ocultaba muy bien. Tanto, que a veces le resultaba difícil conocer su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Unos pesados y apresurados pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Era su amigo. En cuanto consiguió aproximarse hasta ella, aligeró la velocidad de los mismos y comenzó a recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Perdoname, Shiho! Me quedé dormido - se disculpó.

- No importa… - contestó con calma y contenta por su llegada.

- Pero ¡La conferencia! ¿No terminó?

- No, te cité temprano por si te atrevías a llegar tarde como siempre, lo cual sucedió - recriminó.

El se rió avergonzado.

- Shiho, me conoces como nadie en este mundo. Entonces, ¿cuánto nos queda?

La muchacha levantó su muñeca, corrió la manga de su campera y ojeó su reloj.

- Pues… yo diría que todavía nos quedan unos veinte minutos.

- ¡Genial! Tengo mucha hambre, ¿tomamos un café?

- Claro…

Ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería más cercana. Por suerte no había mucha gente. "Vos sentate, yo te llevo el café tal y como te gusta", pidió amablemente. Ella lo obedeció. Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y comenzó a disfrutar del paisaje urbano. Dio un suspiro. Qué aburrido le resultaba ver a la gente caminando con esos rostros serios y sufridos. Los autos y los autobuses con sus ruidos ensordecedores. La basura arrojada en el suelo. ¿Por qué las personas iban con tanta prisa?

Opinaba que lo único que embellecía ese rústico paisaje eran los adolescentes y los niños. Lograba divisar a los pequeños correteando alegremente por la calle, siendo perseguidos por sus mamás intranquilas. Otras dos chicas que parecían tener su edad, caminaban juntas y al parecer intercambiaban mensajes con unos muchachos por esas risitas cómplices. Otros dos adolescentes estaban expresándose todo su cariño entre besos, caricias y abrazos. La romántica escena la conmovió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No advirtió que su amigo había regresado y había dejado las infusiones sobre la mesa hasta que éste habló:

- Por cierto, hoy te ves muy bonita… ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? ¿O te maquillaste?

Ella se sintió complacida por el halago. Sí, había gastado un poco más de tiempo arreglándose pero no demasiado, no quería darle pistas a su amigo del por qué de ese detalle.

- Estoy como siempre - respondió secamente y le dio un sorbo a su café.

- Entonces debe ser la sonrisa… - opinó.

Ella permaneció observándolo por unos momentos. Daichi también sonreía, por sus gestos podía adivinar que estaba muy entusiasmado, como siempre. Qué insoportable le resultaba por momentos ver esa sonrisa insistente y esos modos tan atentos y cálidos que tenía el joven.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - La descubrió inspeccionándolo.

- ¿Por qué siempre me estás pidiendo que sonría? - Inquirió.

- Simplemente porque sonreír es algo hermoso. No se deben necesitar razones para hacerlo pero si las hay mejor aún. Además… tenés una sonrisa muy bonita, Shiho.

Ella se ruborizó bastante, si hubiera podido contenerse lo hubiera hecho, pero a veces la naturaleza del cuerpo humano nos traiciona. Resolvió no responder nada ante ese comentario. El percibió la incomodidad de su amiga por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Mañana por la madrugada sale mi vuelo… - comentó.

- Es una pena que te tengas que ir a trabajar al extranjero - se sinceró. - Pero… nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? - preguntó ilusionada.

- No creo que eso suceda - dijo tajante borrando las esperanzas de la muchacha y dejándola extrañada por esa respuesta.

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó.

- Simplemente lo sé.

Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y retiró un papel.

- Hay tantas cosas que pensé en decirte estos días, pero creí que lo mejor sería pensarlas detenidamente y por eso te escribí esto.

Le entregó el papel.

Shiho lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo rápidamente para leerlo.

- No hace falta que lo leas ahora - dijo avergonzado.

- Claro que sí. Debe ser importante…

- Insisto. No es recomendable que leas algo como eso antes de una conferencia sobre física, podría distraerte.

Ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a leer la dichosa carta.

"**_Shiho:_**

**_Probablemente estés leyendo estas palabras luego de nuestra salida a esa aburrida y tediosa conferencia de física a la que me has obligado a asistir…"_**

Dejó de prestarle atención unos momentos a la carta para fulminarlo con la mirada por ese inicio tan desafortunado. Daichi se rió incómodo.

"… **_Haría eso y muchas otras cosas con tal de permanecer a tu lado porque sos mi mejor amiga. Lamento mucho mi partida pero no porque no quiera irme sino porque eso me mantendrá alejado de vos._**

**_Creo que vas a ser una de las mejores científicas en este mundo, y estoy seguro de que tus trabajos serán de gran ayuda para conseguir importantes avances, aunque siempre te muestres modesta y afirmes que tu carrera poco tendrá que ver con descubrimientos felices._**

**_En fin, no te he dado muchos detalles de mi partida y ha sido por eso que me gané recriminaciones de tu parte. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco conozco muchos detalles al respecto pero si me mantuve reservado ha sido con el único fin de protegerte. ¿Sabés que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden contar? Bueno, esta es una de ellas y espero que lo entiendas._**

**_Volviendo al verdadero motivo de esta carta. Quería decirte que voy a extrañarte mucho y que hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte. Ignoro por completo cuál es tu pensamiento al respecto pero necesito decírtelo y acabar con esta agonía que hay en mi interior._**

**_Necesito decirte tan solo una cosa…"_**

No había nada más escrito. Miró a su amigo, expectante.

- Debes voltear el papel - le indicó.

Ella lo hizo y se encontró con la continuación que esperaba. Escrito con letras grandes y mayúsculas.

"**_I LOVE YOU"_**

Una felicidad la invadió por completo. Daichi sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero para su desgracia, no había mucho por hacer. Él abandonaba el país la siguiente madrugada y su respuesta por más satisfactoria que resultara no cambiaría las cosas.

- ¡Decí algo! - Suplicó ansioso después de admirarla un rato pensativa con el papel aun en sus finas y delicadas manos.

Ella no dijo nada mas abandonó su asiento, se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un cálido y repentino abrazo.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte, Daichi - expresó con emoción y después lo besó.

Él, sorprendido, atinó a colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de su amiga y corresponder su beso. Había recibido la respuesta que deseó tanto recibir pero la había recibido demasiado tarde porque por más que su único deseo fuera el de permanecer allí no podía hacerlo. La Organización aguardaba ansiosa su llegada y no podía dar marcha atrás porque eso podría poner en peligro su vida y la de su amiga.

* * *

- ¡Ai, despertate!

La niña levantó la cabeza y se encontró en el salón de clases. Ayumi la había despertado.

- Ya terminó la clase… - le hizo notar. - Te quedaste dormida, de nuevo.

Kobayashi _sensei_ se acercó hasta ella y le preguntó:

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Haibara? La noté algo dispersa el día de hoy.

- Discúlpela _sensei_, es que no ha dormido bien - la justificó Conan.

- Ya veo… Bueno, asegúrese de dormir bien esta noche para no distraerse en la clase de mañana. - le aconsejó amablemente y se alejó hasta su escritorio donde la esperaban cientos de trabajos por corregir.

- Haibara y yo nos tenemos que ir - anunció Conan a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó Genta celoso. - ¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlos?

- Es que… - pensaba el pequeño - Haibara y yo tenemos un compromiso. ¡Tenemos que ir al dentista! - Se excusó con una risita incómoda.

- Que les vaya bien en el dentista - les deseó Ayumi con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Vamos, chicos? ¡Pronto estrenarán un nuevo capítulo de Kamen Yaiba!

- ¡Sí! - exclamaron los otros dos.

Los tres abandonaron el salón trotando alegremente.


	12. Capítulo XII: Encuentro con Merlot

**Capítulo XII: Encuentro con Merlot**

Conan y Ai abandonaron la escuela y se pusieron en camino hasta la estación de tren de Beika.

Los pequeños estaban muy pensativos. Conan creía que el encuentro con Merlot sería beneficioso para el plan que se traía entre manos. Ai, por su parte, se hallaba revolucionada por reencontrarse con su ex compañero. Edogawa le había dicho que sus intenciones no debían ser malas y debía tener razón porque si lo fueran, simplemente ya hubiera sucedido alguna atrocidad. Entonces, ¿ya no estaba más molesto con ella? ¿Por qué la había citado? Y… ¿si era un trampa? Si de eso se trataba era probable que ella, Edowaga y el profesor Agasa quedaran expuestos a algún peligro. ¡No! No quería que nada les sucediera y menos por su descuido.

Miró al niño de ojos claros un momento y le dijo:

- Edogawa, quiero pedirte un favor.

Él volvió la mirada hacia ella y con un tono curioso contestó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sé que no pude hacerte desistir de acompañarme pero quiero que me hagas el favor de que cuando lleguemos a la estación te apartes lejos de mí, por si acaso - pidió. - Si esto se trata de un engaño prefiero que lo que tenga que suceder me pase a mí.

Conan, a diferencia de su amiga, se sentía seguro. Igualmente detestaba verla tan preocupada por lo que para contentarla respondió:

- Está bien, está bien. Me mantendré alejado.

- Asegurate de obedecerme sólo por una vez, si algo te sucediera a ti… o a los demás por mi culpa yo…

- ¡Basta! - la interrumpió. - Te prometo que no me descubrirán, seré cauteloso.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la estación, el pequeño se alejó unos metros de Ai Haibara y se encargó de vigilarla con la mirada. No obstante, a medida que la pequeña se fue adentrando, se fue perdiendo entre las personas ocasionando que la labor de Conan fuera más difícil y tuviera que esforzarse más para seguir cuidándola. Claro, por la tarde era cuando más personas utilizaban el tren. ¡Astuto Merlot! ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Ai buscaba con la mirada a su viejo compañero. Estaba ansiosa. Se moría por saber de una buena vez por todas lo que sucedía. De repente, observó a un joven no mayor de veinticinco años sentando sobre un banco leyendo un diario. Sus cabellos eran negros, aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos por las gafas oscuras que llevaba. Vestía una camisa blanca, saco y pantalones azules. No llevaba corbata, en lugar de eso, tenía desabrochados los primeros botones de la camisa. Sus zapatos eran negros. Supo que era él cuando advirtió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba, se sentó a su lado y anunció:

- Acá estoy.

Merlot se quitó las gafas y la miró sorprendido. Sí, sabía que se encontraría a una pequeña Shiho Miyano pero no creyó que verla con ese aspecto lo impactara tanto y mucho menos pensó que sufriría de una montaña de flashbacks sobre su infancia.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! - Exclamó después de observarla por un rato, dichoso.

- Esto no es una reunión de ex compañeros, ¿sos consciente del riesgo que corrés viéndote conmigo? - Repuso seria.

- Bonito inicio después de tanto tiempo - le recriminó amistosamente. - En fin, no dejaré que eso afecte las cosas. Tengo algo para ti, es por eso que te cité.

Tomó un maletín que reposaba en el suelo junto al banco donde estaban sentados, lo apoyó sobre sus piernas, lo abrió, colocó el diario que estaba leyendo en su interior y después retiró un sobre papel madera.

- Tomá - se lo entregó.

La niña admiró el sobre unos momentos, curiosa, mientras que Merlot cerró nuevamente el maletín y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - inquirió.

- La fórmula del APTX 4869 - respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. - Con ese aspecto te ves adorable, pero es momento de que recuperes tu cuerpo. Estuve revisando la fórmula y sé que no te demorarás mucho en desarrollar algún antídoto para revertir el efecto.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Cómo había obtenido la fórmula!

- Te ves sorprendida - observó él.

- Por supuesto que sí, pensé que habían quemado todos mis trabajos junto con el laboratorio donde trabajaba.

- Fue de ese modo - explicó. - Lo que pasa es que yo tengo una copia de tus trabajos más importantes - sonrió.

Ella lo miró, todavía impresionada, y después esbozó una sonrisa, ya más serena.

- Entonces, ¿no estás más molesto conmigo? ¿No me odiás? - Interrogó.

- Claro que no - aseguró. - Nunca fue cierto aquello. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber luego de acabar con ellos.

- ¿Cómo? - Cuestionó preocupada.

- Eso, cuando terminemos con las personas para quienes trabajábamos. Para quienes sigo trabajando.

- ¡Sos un imbécil! - Exclamó con furia provocando que toda la gente a su alrededor se volviera hacia ellos.

- ¡No le hables así a tu hermano mayor! - Rió Merlot y la despeinó con una caricia fraternal.

Las personas desviaron las miradas.

- Debes hablar más bajo - indicó.

- Lo arreglaste de este modo para que no pudiéramos hablar tranquilos - protestó ella. - De cualquier manera, ¿cómo supiste que estaba viva? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Y por qué ahora quieres rebelarte arriesgando completamente tu vida? - Indagó.

- Vamos, no seas ansiosa - contestó evasivamente. - ya te dije que pronto podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Veo que no entendés que en cuanto te descubran te asesinarán.

- Voy a estar bien, Shiho, no te preocupes por mí.

- Ahora mi nombre es Ai Haibara - advirtió.

- ¿Ai Haibara? ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que te llame "Ai"?

- ¿Qué, no lo sabías? Es mi nueva identidad.

- Tu identidad temporal - la corrigió - ¿No volverás a ser Shiho Miyano cuando acabemos con ellos?

Ella no respondió.

- Supongo que no lo tenés decidido. Bien, debo irme… - se puso de pie.

- Esperá - lo tomó del saco con sus pequeñas manos. Él volvió a sentarse. - No respondiste mis preguntas y lo que es peor, acabo de darme cuenta de que te estás exponiendo a un gran peligro.

La contempló un instante asombrado. Ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él. Lo miraba casi con la misma expresión que tuvo cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto de Norteamérica. Haberle asegurado cosas como que no sabía cuál sería su trabajo, o que tenía la seguridad de que no se volverían a ver la habían preocupado a sobremanera.

- Shiho, tenés que entenderlo. Estoy harto de estar en ese lugar, de no controlar mi propia vida y de hacer cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. Es la única manera.

Sabía que tenía razón. Akemi intentó liberarse de la Organización de un modo "pacífico" y la asesinaron. Luego de esto, ella misma se vio obligada a rebelarse y casi muere por eso. Entonces sí. Parecía que destruir a esos sujetos era la única manera de librarse de ellos y la única manera para recuperar su libertad e intentar vivir una vida normal.

Mientras razonó todo esto, Merlot permaneció admirándola con cariño. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y le tenía mucha estima.

- Por cierto, si salieras de la ciudad este fin de semana te lo agradecería - agregó después.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó.

- _It's a secret_ - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en vos?

- ¡Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo! - Reclamó ofendido.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Merlot imponía condiciones difíciles y traicioneras. Porque ella todavía lo amaba y le costaba ver las cosas de un modo racional, objetivo. Era cierto que nunca le había mentido, pero también le había ocultado cosas… ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Debo irme. Cuídate, por favor - se agachó a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡Y no pierdas ese sobre!

Se puso de pie, se colocó nuevamente las gafas oscuras, y se fue alejando de la pequeña, que lo seguía con la mirada, muy confundida.

Conan, que observó desde la distancia todo lo sucedido, comenzó a seguir a Merlot para asegurarse de que no se reuniera ni con Gin ni con nadie de la Organización. Avanzó unos cuantos metros, cumpliendo con éxito su cometido. Advirtió que el hombre de azul se detuvo frente a un Porsche 911 negro y se introdujo en él.

El pequeño sonrió. Sigilosamente se aproximó hasta el vehículo y cuando estaba a punto de colocar en él un transmisor, se dio cuenta de que Merlot abandonó el automóvil y se dirigía hacia donde él se escondía, para descubrirlo.

- Vos debes ser ese mocoso Conan Edogawa - dijo mirándolo con desdén - ¿O debería llamarte Shinichi Kudo? Qué importa, no te atrevas siquiera a tocar mi precioso Porsche porque te garantizo que te cortaré tus pequeñas y sucias manos, ¿entendiste?

Volvió hasta su auto, y se introdujo nuevamente.

Conan se quedó pasmado. ¡Aquel sujeto era el mismo que recién se comportaba tan amable con Haibara! Sin lugar a dudas, tenía una envidiable habilidad para transformar su expresión facial. De una mirada cálida y dulce a una llena de repulsión. Conan no supo decir nada, sólo se lo quedó mirándolo estupefacto, mientras él se alejaba a una gran velocidad en su coche. ¿Quién mierda era Merlot? ¿Qué pretendía? Entonces el sobre que le dio a Haibara… ¿sería una trampa? Rápidamente emprendió una carrera para reencontrarse con su amiga.


	13. Capítulo XIII: Dudas y culpa

**Capítulo XIII: Dudas y culpa**

Estaba caminando de regreso a casa con la vista clavada en el suelo, pensativo. Ran y el tío Kogoro lo esperaban. Seguro que el detective estaba mirando alguna telenovela ridícula de Yoko Okino y la adolescente preparando la cena como lo hacía religiosamente cada noche. Reflexionó que Ran era bastante responsable, cuidaba bien de su padre y de él. Tanto siendo Conan, como siendo Shinichi. Era una chica, sin lugar a dudas, de lo más considerada.

Sin detenerse mucho en esta reflexión, recordó su última conversación con Haibara, de quién se había despedido hacía unos momentos…

La había encontrado abrazada a un sobre. Junto al banco donde se hallaba sentada, reposaba en el suelo un maletín negro. Estaba muy calmada por lo que dio un suspiro y se relajó:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? - Inquirió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Cuestionó ofendida arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué no nos estuviste vigilando? No me hizo nada malo…

- Es que hace unos momentos… - detuvo la marcha.

- Hace unos momentos, ¿qué? - Indagó impaciente.

- No importa - contestó. - ¿Y ese maletín? Se lo olvidó…

- Es verdad...

Haibara hizo ademán de acercarse al maletín pero Conan se interpuso.

- Dejame verlo a mí - pidió.

Dio unos pasos y tomó el maletín. Lo apoyó sobre el banco donde la niña seguía sentada, observando curiosa la escena. Lo abrió y comenzó a revisarlo, pero en su interior sólo había un diario del día.

- ¡Está vacío! - Exclamó perdiendo todo interés por el objeto.

- Y… ¿por qué lo habrá dejado? - Se preguntó extrañada la niña. - Qué importa…

Guardó en el interior el sobre papel madera y cargó el maletín.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No tiene nada extraño? - Inquirió.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más precavido que de costumbre - señaló irónica.

- Vamos, decilo de una vez - ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ese sobre contiene la fórmula del APTX 4869 - explicó.

Las pupilas del niño se dilataron.

- No… puede… ser…

- Kudo, pronto recuperarás tu cuerpo – aseguró. - Solo dejame trabajar unos pocos días y, en breve, lo recuperarás - sonrió.

Esa información le bastó para comenzar a plantearse seriamente las cosas. Porque la recuperación de su cuerpo de forma completa marcaría un antes y un después en su vida, en su lucha. Su vida normal que le había sido arrebatada por esa maldita droga, por esa maldita Organización, bueno sí, también por su curiosidad, pero jamás imaginó que eso desencadenara en algo tan terrible.

Ahora, según las palabras de su amiga, recuperaría su identidad. Volvería a ser el de siempre, retomaría las clases en el instituto Teitan, podría colaborar con la policía en distintos casos y presumirle a Hattori al respecto. Una fugaz sonrisa adornó su rostro. Fugaz, porque de inmediato razonó lo siguiente: volvería a ser Shinichi Kudo, en consecuencia, dejaría de ser Conan Edogawa. Y con la partida de Conan Edogawa… dejaba una parte de su vida atrás.

Debía enfrentar con su apariencia de adolescente a todo su entorno. Un entorno que supo conocerlo como Conan Edogawa. De todas las personas que conocía, a la que más le había dolido mentirle fue a Ran. Odiaba mentirle a Ran. Verla extrañándolo, llorándolo y recordándolo. Estando tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Deseó muchas veces olvidarse de todo, asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y decirle la verdad. Que su mejor amigo, del que confesó estar enamorada, estuvo siempre a su lado, acompañándola, protegiéndola, intentando distraerla del dolor y del sufrimiento que le causaba tenerlo lejos.

Él también sufría. Por estar pero no estar. Sí, al mismo tiempo. Cuánta culpa le generaba, ¿tantas mentiras a tantas personas valdrían la pena? No la culparía si decidía enfadarse con él y no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Era libre de hacerlo. Y si lo hacía, él la respetaría.

Entre toda esta avalancha de dudas, pensamientos, y reflexiones acabó de subir los escalones que lo conducían al departamento sobre la oficina del tío. Abrió la puerta y anunció: "Ya llegué". Kogoro, que estaba en la mesa del comedor intercambiando mensajes de texto con alguien desde su móvil, ni se inmutó. _"Seguro que es la tía Eri",_ dedujo. Y por la expresión de contento que tenía, era probable que fuera cierto.

Se quitó los zapatos, y descalzo fue hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Ran.

- Qué bueno que regresaste, Conan, pronto va a estar lista la cena - dijo de buen humor.

- Ran… hay algo que tengo que decirte - afirmó con gran seriedad, agachando la cabeza, sin mirarla.

La muchacha dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó hasta el pequeño, preocupada. Se arrodilló a su altura y con un tono maternal le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Conan?

- Hoy… - respiró profundamente - hablé con mi mamá, y mañana va a venir a buscarme para llevarme con ellos al extranjero.

- ¡Cómo! ¿Te vas? ¿Así, tan pronto?

- Es que… extraño mucho a mis papás - se justificó.

Ran torció la boca. ¡Hasta en eso debía parecerse a Shinichi!

- Es una lástima, Conan… - dijo, ya algo triste. - Te habías convertido en mi hermano menor prácticamente - le sonrió. - No puedo creer que te vayas, voy a extrañarte…

Lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. A Shinichi se le puso la piel de gallina. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, y gran parte se acumuló en sus mejillas que se habían ruborizado. Sí, volvió a sentir sus pechos. Fue lo primero pensó. Pero después, se dio cuenta de que Ran en verdad se había encariñado con su "otra identidad". Más allá de las sospechas, había conseguido convencerla de que se trataba de un ser distinto. Que su mejor amigo no se había encogido.

- ¡La cena! - Exclamó y soltó al niño, yendo con prisa a apagar el fuego. - Menos mal… casi se quema todo - comentó con alivio. Volvió a mirarlo. - Por favor, lavate las manos que te voy a servir la cena. Hoy cenaremos ramen - sonrió.

Conan le hizo caso y después se integró en la mesa con ella y con Kogoro. Los tres compartieron una bonita (¿y última?) cena familiar. Ran le comentó las noticias a Kogoro con respecto a la partida de Conan. El "tío" sólo supo bromear al respecto pero en su interior se sintió triste. Después de tanto tiempo, le tomó un poco de cariño.

- ¿Tu mamá va a venir a buscarte mañana después de la escuela? - Inquirió con desconfianza.

- Exacto - afirmó con su mejor tono infantil y una falsa sonrisa.

- Entonces… ésta va a ser nuestra última cena…

Luego de este comentario, hubo un profundo silencio, que el mismo Kogoro interrumpió con otra de sus tontas bromas.

- ¡Espero que con tu ida no se avecine una sequía de casos! - exclamó y después dio una enorme y sonora carcajada.

"_Más bien una sequía de deducciones",_ pensó irónico.

Cuando acabó la cena, el pequeño ayudó a la chica con los platos. Por sus gestos, sus movimientos y sus expresiones podía percibir que la noticia la había impactado y había repercutido negativamente en su ánimo.

- Ey, Conan… - soltó después de un rato.

- Decime, Ran - mientras acababa de secar con un repasador la última taza.

- ¿A qué parte del extranjero te vas?

Otra mentira. Rápido. Otra mentira.

- Bueno… a Brasil…

- ¿Brasil? - dijo extrañada. - ¿Y eso dónde queda?

- Por Sudamérica - sonrió.

- Ah… eso sí que está lejos. Supongo que será muy difícil que pueda visitarte… - reflexionó - pero qué más da… haré el intento - le devolvió el gesto.

"_Sí te dije ese lugar tan lejano fue justamente para que no me visites",_ seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Bueno, si querés… - se limitó a contestar.

- ¿Ya… armaste la valija? – Inquirió seria.

- Sí, claro que sí. Tengo todo listo, Ran. Gracias…

- Bueno, entonces andá a acostarte – le ordenó.

- Claro, buenas noches…

- Buenas noches…

El niño abandonó la cocina, y ella se sintió extraña.

* * *

Dio dos pasos y rió despiadadamente.

- ¡CUIDADO, KUDO, MOVETE!

A él no le importó y se arrojó sobre Merlot, intentando quitarle el arma.

- ¡MALDITO! - Exclamó con furia.

Un disparo silenció la escena.

- ¡RAN! ¿Qué hacés acá?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Preguntó mientras se dejó caer en el suelo y una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a fluir desde su estómago.

- Ran, perdoname - se arrodilló y tomó su mano - yo… quise… protegerte.

Ella sonrió.

- Te quiero mucho, Shinichi.

Y cerró sus ojos. Quizás para siempre.

- ¡NO!

Se despertó espantado, dando fin a aquella espeluznante pesadilla. Imploró por que no se tratase de una premonición. Se fue calmando. Una necesidad de corroborar si ella estaba bien lo invadió. Abandonó su futon, se puso de pie y sigilosamente caminó hasta el cuarto de la chica, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Se introdujo en él, y la admiró dormida. Volvió a recordar el abrazo que le había dado hace unos minutos.

"_Ran, te prometo que no vas a extrañarme, porque cuando vuelva a ser Shinichi Kudo y destruya a esos tipos, te diré toda la verdad… aunque… aunque me odies. Tenés que saberlo",_ pensó con culpa.

La chica estaba acurrucada en su cama, tapada hasta los hombros. Sus brazos estaban envueltos sobre su pecho y sus cabellos caían detrás de sus hombros. Tenía la boca entreabierta, lo que le permitía respirar.

Era capaz de amarla con sólo mirarla y de transmitirle todo su amor.

Pensó una vez más en lo afortunado que era por tenerla y se marchó del cuarto con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Ella estaba bien.

* * *

- ¡¿Que le dijiste que te vas a Brasil!? - Exclamó sorprendida.

- Shhh - la calló Conan.

- ¿Quién se va a Brasil? - Preguntó Genta.

- Nadie… - dijeron al unísono - no seas escandalosa - agregó el pequeño detective observándola con desdén.

Conan y Ai estaban charlando en el salón de clases mientras esperaban por la llegada de la sensei Kobayashi.

- Pero, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? - Preguntó Haibara.

- ¿No creés que le resultaría extraño si Conan desaparece y Shinichi reaparece en el mismo momento? - Le hizo notar.

- ¿No ibas a decirle la verdad? - Cuestionó seria.

- Pienso hacerlo, pero cuando haya acabado con ellos. No quiero que a Ran le pase nada por mi culpa.

- Como si eso no hubiera impedido que ya le sucediera… - recriminó.

Él no respondió nada, sólo la fulminó con la mirada. Este gesto no la alteró en lo más mínimo a la científica sino que prosiguió con su cuestionario.

- Y ahora… ¿dónde vas a vivir?

- Con vos y con Agasa, vamos, que será un tiempo. Cuando recupere mi cuerpo, vuelvo a mi casa. Hasta entonces debo mantenerme oculto para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Y qué le dirás a ellos? - Se refería a la liga juvenil de detectives.

- Lo mismo, claro… Pero luego de nuestro fin de semana en Shizuoka. Debemos respetar los deseos de tu querido Merlot - dijo sarcástico.

- Imbécil, si me lo pidió debe ser porque es necesario - contestó ofendida.

- Sí, sí… - terminó burlón con la charla.

- Buenos días, chicos - saludó Kobayashi.

- ¡Buenos días, _sensei_!


	14. Capítulo XIV: Adiós

**Capítulo XIV: Adiós**

- Vos no sos la única. Yo también tengo muchas cosas para preguntarte y decirte. Es por eso que tenés que esperarme - sonrió.

Ella lo contempló sorprendida, algo sonrojada. Así que él también tenía cosas para decir…

Todavía estaba tomándolo de su saco marrón.

- Shinichi… - musitó.

Él llevó su mano derecha hasta su mentón y levantó la vista al cielo. Después de pensarlo por un momento, aseguró con las mejillas algo coloradas:

- Si mis deducciones son correctas, es probable que lo que me querés preguntar sea lo mismo que yo quiero preguntarte a vos.

Eso le bastó para confiar una vez más en él y dejarlo ir.

"_Me pediste que te esperara, pero aún no has vuelto y ahora… ahora Conan también se marcha",_ reflexionó triste. Tomó el corrector y borró la última respuesta del cuestionario que les había dado el profesor de historia. _"Qué tonta, ya ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mis deberes",_ se reprochó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La campana que dio por terminada la jornada de clases sonó diez minutos más tarde dando fin, al mismo tiempo, a esa agonía de estúpidos pensamientos que sólo conseguían desanimarla.

- Ey, Ran… ¿te pasa algo? - Le preguntó Sonoko, que la notó algo dispersa durante la clase.

Ambas estaban caminando de regreso a casa. Hacía frío, daban pasos pequeños. Sonoko frotaba sus manos para calentarlas un poco y deseaba llegar pronto a casa para tomar alguna infusión caliente que la liberara del frío. Ran, por su parte, caminaba pausadamente, como si no tuviera energía o toda la que le quedaba se hubiera marchado junto con Conan.

- Bueno… - sujetó con más fuerza su maletín de la escuela - estoy algo triste porque Conan se irá a Brasil - confesó.

- ¿¡A Brasil!? - Replicó sorprendida su amiga, abriendo los ojos de par en par y deteniendo la marcha.

- Sí… - bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo? - Inquirió.

- Esta misma tarde. Hoy por la mañana me despedí de él pero… - buscó la mirada de su amiga - fue extraño. ¡Ni siquiera lo noté triste! - Se sinceró.

- A lo mejor todavía no cayó en la cuenta de que se marcha, Ran. Ese insoportable te quiere mucho. Después de todo, has sido como una madre para él - advirtió.

- Creo que iré ahora mismo a verlo. No sé por qué, pero necesito despedirme una vez más de él. Se va, Sonoko… ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Ni siquiera me dijo algo como "voy a extrañarte" - señaló con tristeza.

- Ya te lo dije, no debe haber…

- ¡Lo sé! - la interrumpió. - Pero no lo acepto.

- Bueno, bueno. Si te deja más tranquila, iremos… - repuso con algo de hartazgo, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios.

- ¡Gracias, Sonoko! - Contestó Ran con una sonrisa, satisfecha.

Ambas se pusieron en camino hasta la escuela primaria de Teitan.

* * *

- Bien, niños, ¿están todos listos? - Preguntó Agasa.

- ¡SÍ! - Contestaron al unísono los integrantes de la liga juvenil de detectives.

- Bien, entonces, nos vamos - dijo alegre.

Puso el auto en marcha y, de esta forma, se dirigieron hacia la prefectura de Shizuoka.

* * *

Ran había dejado a Sonoko atrás, se había dado cuenta de que si no se daba prisa no alcanzaría a Conan. Comenzó a correr hasta la escuela con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. _"Debo encontrarte Conan, tengo que verte aunque sea una vez más…", e_ra lo único que pensaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino paró en seco y se desilusionó. La escuela estaba desierta. No había ni un solo niño alrededor. Ni siquiera un profesor. Y él tampoco estaba. Ya se había marchado…

Agachó la cabeza, miró el suelo con resignación y amargura. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó en ellas y, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a llorar.

- Conan… - murmuró.

Un profundo dolor se depositó en su corazón, gemía de la angustia. ¿Por qué lloraba de ese modo? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Él iba a estar bien pero… tenía una sensación extraña. Una sensación que le hacía creer que algo no marchaba bien. El llanto persistió por unos minutos y sólo consiguió detenerlo ante el sonido de su celular.

Deslizó su mano derecha sobre su bolsillo y lo retiró. Llevó el auricular hasta su oreja derecha y respondió.

- Hola… - sollozó.

- ¿Ran? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Conan! - Exclamó.

- ¿Por qué llorás, Ran? - Consultó con ese tono tan dulce y tierno típico en él.

- Quería despedirme de vos… - explicó - pero veo que llegué demasiado tarde - agregó más calmada.

- Lo sé, Ran… hoy por la mañana olvidé darte las gracias… y decirte que te voy a extrañar.

- Conan… - sonrió, triste.

- Por favor, no llores. Voy a estar bien y volveremos a vernos - intentaba consolarla.

Ella se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo sé. Cuidate… - sólo supo responder.

- Sí, Ran. Te prometo que te voy a llamar en cuanto llegue.

- Está bien…

- Adiós…

Colgó.

Toda la angustia que sentía se profundizó después de hablar con él._ "Siento que nunca más te volveré a ver"_. Volvió a estallar.

* * *

- Tenías razón - admitió culpable.

- ¿Sobre tu novia? - Preguntó Haibara.

- Sí… - se limitó a contestar.

- Kudo, no te sientas mal, pronto recuperarás tu cuerpo y podrás decírselo - trató de consolarlo.

Él la ignoró y siguió pensando en su mejor amiga. Junto con la liga juvenil de detectives y el profesor Agasa estaban viajando hacia Shizuoka. Genta se ubicaba en el asiento del acompañante, junto al profesor y el resto de los niños permanecían sentados en el asiento trasero. Conan, Haibara, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko, en ese orden. De izquierda a derecha.

- Oye, Ai, ¿y esos papeles? - Preguntó Ayumi, curiosa.

- Sí, se ven raros - opinó Mitsuhiko. - Parecen muy complejos.

- ¿Qué son? - Finalizó Genta.

- ¿Esto? - Inquirió arqueando una ceja - es la fórmula de un veneno poderoso, aunque a veces también puede encoger a los seres humanos - les explicó.

- ¡QUÉ! - exclamaron sorprendidos.

Conan se rió incómodo y aclaró:

- ¡Está bromeando! Es una tarea especial que le asignó Kobayashi _sensei_…

- Pero… se ve demasiado compleja para ella - insistió Mitsuhiko.

- No… si no, no lo haría en el auto - rió incómodo.

- Es cierto - respondió satisfecho.

- Ey, Haibara - murmuró al oído de ésta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Contestó, cansada de que la interrumpan. Eso era importante para ella.

- ¿Es necesario que estés con la fórmula en el auto? - Dijo casi recriminándoselo.

- Querés volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, ¿o no?

- Sí pero… no te exijas tanto.

- No te preocupes por mí, Kudo. Sé que pronto hallaré la fórmula para contrarrestar los efectos del APTX 4869, quizás antes de que finalice este fin de semana en Shizuoka. De esa manera, cuando regresemos, podrás ver a tu novia - le guiñó un ojo provocando que el niño se sonrojara.

- ¿De qué tanto están hablando? - Cuestionó Ayumi.

- Del viaje - mintió Conan.

- ¿Y por qué susurran? - Insistió.

- Edogawa tiene algo importante que decirles - dijo Haibara y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que venía leyendo desde su partida.

- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntaron los tres.

- Es que… luego de este viaje me mudaré al extranjero.

- ¡QUÉ! - Exclamaron con suma tristeza.

- Sí, a Brasil… extraño mucho a mis padres - volvió a explicar.

- ¿Y dónde queda Brasil? - Se preguntó Genta.

- Sudamérica - lo ilustró Haibara.

- ¿Y dónde queda Sudamérica? - Volvió a consultar.

- ¿En el sur de América? - Dijo irónica la pequeña científica.

Genta se rió avergonzado por su, entendible, ignorancia.

- Chicos, ¿qué dicen si nos detenemos a cenar? - Propuso Agasa.

- De acuerdo… - musitó Ayumi, a quién la noticia parecía haberla afectado a sobremanera

- ¡Arroz con anguilas! - Agregó con una notable felicidad Genta.

- Bueno, será en el siguiente restaurante con el que nos crucemos - afirmó sonriente y también contento, porque hacía rato le había picado el hambre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_No se olviden que el tope para escribir este final es el capítulo 594 del anime._


	15. Capítulo XV: Una detective

**Capítulo XV: Viaje a Shizuoka I: Una "detective"**

El profesor avanzó con su coche unos trescientos metros hasta que divisó un pequeño y colorido restaurante. "Morimoto's fast food", rezaba un gran letrero.

- ¿Qué les parece si cenamos en ese lugar? – Consultó con los pequeños esperando recibir muestras de entusiasmo.

- ¡Claro, claro! – Contestaron al unísono Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta sin mucho interés ya que estaban hablando sobre algo muy importante: cuál era el mejor episodio de Kamen Yaiba que habían visto.

Agasa los contempló un segundo y después volvió su vista hacia delante. Si los pequeños también querían cenar lo siguiente sería encontrar un lugar donde estacionar su automóvil. No tuvo demasiados problemas para encontrar uno, y una vez que se hubieron apeado del vehículo, se dirigieron hasta el restaurante.

Era un lugar pequeño pero moderno. Las paredes estaban revestidas de colores alegres, y había grandes dibujos de los platos típicos que se servían allí como papas fritas, hamburguesas o gaseosas. Las mesas, también muy coloridas, permitían que se ubicaran grandes grupos de personas, lo que dejaba claro que era un restaurante del tipo familiar. Sin embargo, había también una gran barra, con ocho taburetes en frente de la misma, para aquellas personas que tuvieran poco tiempo y necesitaran una rápida comida. Junto a la barra, además, se ubicaban las dos puertas que conducían a los baños de damas y caballeros, respectivamente.

A decir verdad, en un fin de semana, se suponía que el lugar debería estar bastante lleno, pero como ya era bastante tarde, casi que no quedaba nadie. En el interior podía observarse, a través de una de las grandes ventanas, que había una pareja de unos veinticinco años finalizando unos cafés:

- Iwao, ¿terminaste tu café? – Preguntó una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, algo impaciente.

- Claro que sí, querida – contestó su pareja, un hombre alto y fornido.

- Entonces… ¿por qué no pedís la cuenta de una buena vez? – Prosiguió con su mal humor.

El hombre dio un suspiro y ella desvió la vista hacia afuera.

- Todo porque no te llevé a ese estúpido restaurante… - murmuró. – Qué caprichosa, Kasumi.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Camarera! – Levantó la voz, Iwao.

Una jovencita de diecisiete años de cabello corto, color azabache y ojos verdes se aproximó hasta la mesa donde se ubicaba la pareja.

- Dígame señor – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de entusiasmo que disimulaba la cargada jornada de trabajo que había tenido aquel día.

- La cuenta, por favor – pidió Iwao.

- Ah, claro. Déjenme ver… sería en total… mil yenes.

Iwao llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo, retiró su billetera de cuero y le alcanzó a la joven un viejo y arrugado billete de mil yenes, ella le entregó un pequeño _ticket_ y la pareja se retiró, denotando el visible enfado de la mujer que ya comenzaba a afectar el humor de Iwao. "Qué señora más malhumorada", murmuró la adolescente. "Todo por un restaurante de comida italiana…", suspiró. En ese momento atravesaron el umbral de la puerta el profesor Agasa y la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.

Ahora sólo quedaban dos personas en el lugar. Un hombre de unos treinta años de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que estaba terminando una hamburguesa, y un chico que parecía tener unos dieciocho años sentado en la barra, bebiendo una bebida y usando su teléfono celular.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Los recibió la chica con una sonrisa – Seré su mesera, soy Mizuki Morimoto, acompáñenme por favor.

La chica los escoltó hasta una de las mesas junto a la ventana y le alcanzó a cada uno de los niños un menú.

- ¡Camarera! – La llamó el joven en la barra.

Mizuki, que vestía una camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata roja, una falda gris, un delantal blanco, zapatos negros, y cargaba una charola plateada, se acercó hasta el atractivo muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, ocultos bajo unas gafas oscuras.

- ¿Sí?… - musitó tímidamente ocultando gran parte de su rostro tras la bandeja.

- Otra gaseosa, por favor, y la cuenta.

La chica rápidamente acudió hasta la cocina y trajo una lata de una conocida marca de refrescos. La llevó hasta la barra, la abrió y la sirvió en el vaso del muchacho.

- Listo, serían doscientos cuarenta yenes en total.

El joven se llevó una mano al bolsillo y retiró una brillante moneda de quinientos yenes.

- Conserve el cambio – le ordenó mientras extendía su brazo.

Mizuki perdió la mirada un momento en sus manos. Qué pequeñas y delgadas eran. Eran unas manos tan delicadas y afeminadas, y esas uñas tan bien cuidadas. ¿Sería acaso un pianista o músico? ¿Alguna especie de alfarero? ¿Por qué cuidaba con recelo de sus manos? Ese detalle hizo que el muchacho dejara de parecerle interesante en una milésima de segundo._ "Bah, a mí me gustan masculinos", _resopló.

- ¡Señorita! – El joven la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

- ¡Oh, perdón! Le dejo el _ticket_. Gracias por elegirnos – tomó la moneda y la depositó en el bolsillo de su delantal.

Mizuki recogió después las cosas que habían quedado en la mesa de la joven pareja para llevarlas a la cocina y limpiarlas. Pero se vio imposibilitada ante el llamado del profesor Agasa. Nuevamente esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Debía echarle un poco más de entusiasmo a la situación, no quedaba mucho para cerrar el restaurante. Después, podría hacer sus deberes y terminar "El signo de los cuatro" su novela preferida de Arthur Conan Doyle, que leía por enésima vez, para más tarde cerrar el día viendo su caricatura preferida "El gran detective Arthur".

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – Inquirió con amabilidad mientras sostenía sus bandeja con las cosas que acababa de recoger.

- Unas hamburguesas y unas gaseosas para todos, por favor – indicó Agasa cordialmente.

- Genial, serían… seis hamburguesas y seis gaseosas. Enseguida.

En una maniobra bastante torpe, mientras recogía los menús que había entregado a cada uno de los niños, Mizuki no pudo evitar que su bandeja se le resbalara de las manos y manchara a la pequeña Ayumi, sentada en el borde derecho de la mesa, con café y soda. La niña dio un pequeño alarido por el sorpresivo descuido de la camarera, pero afortunadamente no resultó golpeada ni tampoco se quemó sino que simplemente quedó arruinada su ropa.

- ¡Ayumi! – Exclamó Agasa. - ¿Estás bien?

Se puso de pie y empezó a deslizar sus pequeñas manos sobre sus vestimentas como si de ese modo pudiera limpiar todo el café que las había estropeado.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo lamento tanto! – Se disculpó Mizuki – acompáñeme, señorita, la ayudaré a limpiarse.

La chica, entonces, tomó la mano de la niña y la condujo hasta la cocina. En ese instante, el hombre que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa, Akira Tabuchi, se puso de pie y se dirigió directo al baño.

- Haibara, ¿no pensás dejar eso ni siquiera ahora que estamos por cenar? – Le preguntó Conan, molesto.

- No, no hasta que llegue la cena – se limitó a contestar concentrada en la fórmula. - ¿Y vos, qué?

- ¿Que yo qué? – preguntó Conan.

- Estás tan callado y serio desde que comenzamos el viaje, ni siquiera jugaste con los chicos.

- ¿Jugar? – Resaltó extrañado.

- ¿Preferís fingir? Qué importa… Algo te sucede, es por tu novia, ¿no es cierto? Debió haberle afectado más de lo que creíste la noticia.

- Y si ya sabés lo que me pasa, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? – Contestó descortésmente. Él no estaba de humor para sus sarcasmos y Ai tampoco estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, por lo que le devolvió una mirada con notable enfado.

- Perdón, Haibara – dijo Conan, aterrado por esa mirada - ¡Es el hambre, es el hambre! – Se justificó con un tono inocente.

- Yo también estoy muy hambriento, profesor – se quejó Genta.

- Vamos, Genta, aguantá unos minutos. Seguro las hamburguesas no tardan – lo animó Mitsuhiko. Por cierto, Conan – el aludido le dedicó una mirada expectante - ¿Por qué te vas a Brasil tan repentinamente? – Preguntó.

- Ya se los dije, extraño a mis padres – respondió incómodo.

- Ya veo… es una pena porque ya no será lo mismo la Liga sin vos – admitió con tristeza, y un profundo silencio se avecinó en la mesa luego de esas palabras, carcomiendo más profundamente en el corazón de Shinichi Kudo.

El adolescente terminó su bebida y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina del restaurante:

- ¡Mizuki! ¡Lo volviste a hacer! – La regañó un hombre obeso vestido completamente de blanco.

- Perdón, papá. Te prometo que haré lo posible por ser más cuidadosa.

- Está bien – respondió secamente el septuagenario.

Ayumi seguía tratando inútilmente de limpiar sus prendas, cuando Mizuki se acercó hasta ella y le propuso:

- Disculpe, ¿no querría subir hasta mi casa? Yo podría prestarle ropa y pondríamos a lavar la que se manchó. Así cuando usted se retire del restaurante, lo hará con su ropa limpia.

- Oh, bueno. Muchas gracias – accedió la pequeña.

- Genial – asentó Mizuki, sonriente - ¡Papá! Subiré un momento, te dejo a cargo – tomó la mano de Ayumi y avanzó a la segunda planta del lugar.

- Esperá, Mizuki… - intentó detenerla Tsubasa, su padre, sin éxito. Al ser una persona mayor, pequeña y obesa le resultaba difícil atender a los clientes. Es por eso que sólo contaba con la ayuda de su pequeña Mizuki. Su única hija.

Su esposa, treinta años menor, y madre de Mizuki, había fallecido joven a causa de un cáncer y tuvo que arreglárselas para llevar el negocio y la educación de la niña adelante. Ella no le causó muchos problemas. Desde pequeña siempre lo ayudó y lo hizo bien en la escuela. Él creía que Mizuki era dueña de una enorme inteligencia así como de una enorme habilidad en la esgrima, deporte que había empezado a practicar por su fanatismo hacia Sherlock Holmes.

HOLMES. Era de lo único que hablaba desde que su madre falleció. Nunca olvidaría aquella tarde en la que su hija, cuando fue a visitar a su madre, se angustió mucho porque "sabía" que moriría pronto, aunque él le ocultara todo al respecto. Yumi, su mamá, le obsequió de regalo para que se distrajera y no estuviera tan deprimida un libro de misterios. "Estudio en escarlata" por Arthur Conan Doyle, y fue desde ese día que nació su admiración por el ficticio detective para después, claro, volverse una verdadera aficionada de los misterios.

Mizuki hacía poco tiempo le había confesado que en cuanto terminara sus estudios secundarios se convertiría en detective profesional. Esto último él no se lo tomaba muy en serio sino que, por el contrario, esperaba que cuando creciera se casara, formara una familia y se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar.

Ayumi ingresó al cuarto de la camarera y no tardó en quedar a la evidencia su admiración hacia Sherlock Holmes así como tampoco el gran aprecio que le tenía a Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective del este. En su cuarto había un gran afiche detrás de la puerta con una fotografía de un hombre que respondía a las características de Holmes. Otros dos o tres afiches similares había pegado en su pared, por encima del escritorio. En una de las puertas de su ropero, notó que había pegados varios recortes de periódicos viejos en los que se leían cosas como "Shinichi Kudo", "Joven detective", y "el nuevo Holmes", entre otros.

- Sos muy fan de Holmes – comentó Ayumi cortésmente.

- Eh, sí… Iré a buscar una ropa acorde a su edad a la otra habitación para que pueda cambiarse, enseguida regreso – dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa amistosa.

La pequeña siguió observando el dormitorio, que contaba con una extensa biblioteca repleta de libros de misterio, y se encontró con un escritorio en el que había un cuaderno en cuya tapa estaba escrito lo siguiente "Investigaciones privadas". Ayumi tomó el cuaderno, lo abrió y comenzó revisarlo. Descubrió que en una página decía: "Averiguaciones sobre la desaparición de Shinichi Kudo". Y leyó lo siguiente:

**_"Ha desaparecido misteriosamente Shinichi Kudo, algunos creen que ha fallecido. Me propongo averiguar cuál es su paradero y por qué se esconde. _**

**_He hablado con el inspector y me ha hablado sobre un niño brillante llamado Conan Edogawa, hace poco he visto su foto en el periódico, tiene un parecido notable con Kudo._**

**_Mi primo me ha contactado con estudiantes de la escuela secundaria Teitan, Kudo apareció sorpresivamente en la obra escolar, pero después volvió a desaparecer._**

**_Cada vez los periódicos halagan más a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, en especial al pequeñín Edogawa._**

**_He estado en Tokio el fin de semana. Me hice pasar por una periodista y he hablado con una profesora de Conan Edogawa, me ha informado que el chico es muy listo, 'quizás demasiado para su edad', resaltó. Dijo que los papás de Edogawa jamás asistieron a la escuela y que son los Mouri quienes se encargan de él. _**

**_He averiguado cosas sobre los Mouri. Kogoro es un famoso y prestigioso detective. He oído que su hija Ran era la novia de Shinichi hasta que desapareció. _**

**_El inspector me ha contado sobre la manera peculiar en la que Mouri resuelve sus casos. ¿De verdad alguien resuelve casos de ese modo?..."_**

- ¡Traje la ropa! – Exclamó Mizuki cuando regresó a la habitación. Ayumi, sorprendida, se asustó y arrojó el cuaderno al suelo. La camarera le entregó una pequeña remera y una falda, ambas rosas. Después, recogió su cuaderno e inquirió arqueando una ceja - ¿Estuviste leyendo este cuaderno?

Ayumi meneó la cabeza, mintiendo.

- Son solo anotaciones tontas, nada importante – aseguró sabiendo que la niña, por la forma en que la miraba y el gesto que advirtió cuando regresó al cuarto, había leído efectivamente algo de su contenido. – La dejaré a solas para que se cambie – agregó después de un breve silencio, y se llevó con ella el sospechoso cuaderno.

Ayumi quedó impactada por el contenido de ese cuaderno. Y de algo no tenía dudas, quería saber que otras tantas cosas había descubierto Mizuki. Por primera vez, empezó a reflexionar si Conan en realidad podría ser Shinichi Kudo. Con sólo siete años, enumeró una pequeña lista similitudes entre Conan y Kudo: su inteligencia y habilidad para resolver misterios, el notable parecido físico, y la gran pasión hacia Sherlock Holmes en particular. ¿Eso era suficiente? Se esforzó por recordar algún otro detalle, y en ese esfuerzo, su memoria unió los cabos con una sospechosa declaración.

"_¿Esto? Es la fórmula de un veneno poderoso, aunque a veces también puede encoger a los seres humanos"._

No, no. No podía ser cierto. Debía tratarse de una gran confusión, aunque…

"_Cuando eliminás todas las posibilidades lógicas aquella última que queda, por más improbable que parezca, es la absoluta verdad"._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, como les había anticipado, un nuevo caso. Tendrá como protagonistas a los chicos de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives._

_Aclaración__: el personaje de Mizuki Morimoto fue pensado antes de la aparición de Sera Masumi en Detective Conan, pero cuando publiqué este capítulo Sera hacía sus primeras apariciones así que decidí que su apariencia y sus nombres sean similares. Como aclaré antes, puse un techo en el animé para empezar a desarrollar la historia y Sera apareció después de esto, es por eso que no formará parte de mi historia. Pero puedes tomar al persona de Mizuki como una especie de Sera._


	16. Capítulo XVI: Peligrosa obsesión

**Capítulo XVI: Viaje a Shizuoka II: Peligrosa obsesión**

Ayumi salió cabizbaja y ya cambiada de la habitación y le entregó sus prendas a Mizuki, quien se encargó de dejarlas dentro de la lavadora y hacerla funcionar. Juntas bajaron a través de la escalera de regreso al restaurante. Entretanto lo hacían, Mizuki no pudo evitar notar el cambio en el modo de actuar de la niña desde el momento en el que se produjo su descuido hasta que la sorprendió con su cuaderno.

- Oiga, señorita, ¿le ocurre algo malo? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? – Miró el rostro de la camarera, verdaderamente leía preocupación en su mirada, pero no podía decirle la verdad. – Es solo que… - Vacilaba, no sabía bien qué mentira decir.

Mizuki entendió que se trataba de algo que no le incumbía en absoluto y fue por eso que le dijo:

- No debe preocuparse. Todo, todo en este mundo tiene solución, con excepción de la muerte. Así que no se preocupe. Todo va a estar bien – una vez más volvió a sonreírle a la pequeña. Ayumi devolvió el gesto y emprendió su camino de regreso a la mesa, donde la esperaban sus amigos y el profesor.

Tsubasa le entregó a Mizuki una charola con las hamburguesas y ella se encargó de llevarlas hasta la mesa donde su ubicaban el profesor y los niños.

Una vez que la pequeña hubo recibido su hamburguesa y pensó en comerla, se detuvo al observar el rostro del chico que estaba en frente suyo, Conan. Y volvió la avalancha de pensamientos. ¿Qué otra cosa tenían en común Conan y Kudo? Ahora, supongamos que Conan era el detective Kudo. ¿Qué ganaría Conan con eso? ¿O qué ganarían? Un momento, ¿y cómo una niña como Haibara desarrolló un veneno que encoge personas? Esperen… ¿Haibara era una niña? ¿O era también adolescente como Kudo? Si Kudo cambió su nombre, ¿Haibara también? ¿No se llamaba Haibara? ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

El niño con gafas notó que Ayumi lo miraba tan fijamente que no pudo evitar incomodarse y cuestionar con inocencia:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada – se limitó a responder y desvió la mirada.

En otro lugar del Morimoto's fast food, Mizuki se arrimó hasta un nuevo cliente que había ingresado mientras que ella ayudaba a Ayumi en la planta superior. Estaba sentado junto a una ventana y con el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre la mesa para así apoyar su mentón en su mano, mientras que con la derecha repiqueteaba sus dedos contra la mesa. Tenía el ceño fruncido, llevaba un sobretodo y sus cabellos eran castaños claro. _"Qué hombre más atractivo"_, pensó Mizuki. _"Además sus manos son normales", __sonrió_. Observó también que sus ojos eran marrones y era delgado.

- Disculpe la tardanza, señor. ¿Qué va a pedir?

El aludido abandonó un momento su postura y fijó su mirada en la adolescente.

- Perdón. Estoy esperando por alguien, no comeré hasta que llegue – respondió amablemente.

- Ah, está bien…

Permaneció mirándolo un momento y luego se dirigió hasta la cocina para comenzar a limpiar los platos. Fue entonces, que un nuevo hombre ingresó al restaurante. Era de estatura media y obeso. Llevaba un pantalón marrón, un cinturón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco azul oscuro. Sus eran cabellos negros y sus irises verdes. Se acomodó en una mesa junto a la pared, y en cuanto apreció las hamburguesas que estaban cenando Conan y sus amigos, comenzó a hacérsele agua la boca. La camarera volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarle la orden.

Mitsuhiko había prestado atención a esta escena. _"Debe ser duro trabajar de camarera. Los clientes la interrumpen todo el tiempo. Para colmo es más_ torpe", rió para sí mismo. Le dio otro mordisco a su cena, y miró a Haibara. ¿Por qué la _sensei_ Kobayashi le había dado un trabajo tan duro? ¿Habrá sido por quedarse dormida en clase? Suspiró. _"Haibara es tan linda e inteligente. Aunque..."_, desvió su mirada hasta Ayumi. Se dio cuenta de que ella había estado muy callada, cuando normalmente siempre se ponía a charlar en el momento del almuerzo o la cena.

- Ayumi, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó – Estás muy callada.

- Sí – coincidió Genta – te ves un poco desanimada.

- Bueno… es que hace unos momentos encontré algo en la habitación de la camarera…

Conan y Haibara, enfrentados a los niños, conversaban sobre sus propios asuntos.

- ¿Qué tanto has avanzado con la fórmula? – Le preguntó Conan, intentado iniciar una conversación.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. No tengo dudas, antes del fin de semana tendré listo el antídoto para el Apotoxin 4869 y sólo habrá que hacer una prueba para ver que todo funcione correctamente, pero estoy segura que esta vez funcionará.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

- Son buenas noticias, supongo que lo probarás en mí, pero… ¿y vos?

Haibara ignoró el comentario y advirtió:

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que los chicos están murmurando y mirando hacia acá?

Conan miró con disimulo.

- Es verdad. Me pregunto qué traman.

- Creo que a Yoshida le afectó mucho la noticia de tu partida, ¿no te parece?

El niño con gafas no supo hacer otra cosa que sentirse mal. ¿Qué nada podía salir bien? Si volvía a ser Shinichi Kudo no podría volver a estar con quienes fueron sus amigos durante su transformación y si permanecía como Conan Edogawa tenía que mentirle a Ran y verla cada día preocupada por él.

Harto de pensar en esas cosas, y como ya había terminado su comida, decidió dirigirse al baño para llamar a "alguien":

- ¿Conan siendo en realidad Shinichi Kudo encogido? – Cuestionó incrédulo Mitsuhiko.

- Seguramente – opinó Genta. – Por eso Conan es tan inteligente, porque tomó drogas para ser inteligente.

- ¡No entendiste! – Exclamó Ayumi ofuscada. – Conan en realidad es Shinichi Kudo.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Shinichi Kudo mide como un metro…

- ¡Es porque bebió el veneno de Haibara! – Vociferó impaciente Mitsuhiko.

- Ah… No sabía que eso fuera posible.

- Se supone que no lo es… - razonó Mitsuhiko, más calmado.

- Esperen… - Ayumi registró los alrededores. - ¿Dónde está Conan? – Le preguntó al profesor Agasa.

- Creo que fue al baño – contestó con la boca llena y el bigote manchado con kétchup.

"_¿Al baño? ¿De nuevo?"_, pensó Ayumi. ¿Y qué se suponía que hacía cuando tenía esas inesperadas salidas al cuarto de baño?

- ¡Chicos! ¡Al baño! – Exclamó y todos los pequeños emprendieron una carrera para perseguir a Conan e investigarlo más de cerca.

Entretanto, en el resto del restaurante, Mizuki le entregó su pedido al hombre obeso: tres hamburguesas completas.

Conan se encontraba encerrado en un cubículo. Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, buscó en la agenda y eligió el nombre de su mejor amiga. Tomó su corbata de moño y la posicionó cerca de sus labios.

- Hola, soy Ran…

- Hola, Ran – la saludó contento, aunque...

-… en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, por favor dejá tu mensaje después de la señal.

Conan, desilusionado, dio un suspiro. _"¿Dónde estás, Ran?"_, se preguntó algo triste. Su voz hubiera mejorado un poco el panorama. Dejó su corbata, guardó su teléfono y al salir se encontró con la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. Arqueó una ceja, los miró con sarcasmo y preguntó:

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?

- ¡Nada, nada! – Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo – Es que nos preguntábamos adónde habías ido – agregó Genta.

- ¿Por qué me siguen? – inquirió, mirándolos ofuscado.

Los niños se miraron entre sí y resolvieron no responder nada y salir huyendo.

Ante su partida, el pequeño detective murmuró: "Voy a descubrir lo que se traen". Se dirigió con calma de regreso a la mesa cuando, al salir por la puerta de los servicios, se chocó con el hombre que esperaba impacientemente por la llegada de alguna persona. "Ten cuidado, niño", dijo amablemente. "Discúlpeme", le contestó Conan y continuó viaje. A punto de llegar a su mesa, casi a un metro y medio, se vio interceptado por Mizuki.

- Perdón, niño – dijo - sos Conan Edogawa, ¿verdad?

Mizuki tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa. Conan notó que era de esas personas alegres por su modo de actuar, había observado cómo atendía animada a la clientela. Pero ahora leía en sus ojos una mirada amenazante, rebosante de seguridad y de decisión. De ir a por su objetivo al ciento por ciento, sin dudar.

- Sí, lo soy – respondió Conan con su mejor tono infantil, atemorizado por lo que podría querer o pedirle la adolescente.

- ¿Conocés a Shinichi Kudo? – Cuestionó.

- Sí… somos familiares lejanos – repuso con temor.

- Quizás sea por eso que tienen un gran parecido físico – ese comentario hizo que a Conan se le pusieran los pelos de punta. - Por cierto, ¿sabés dónde está él ahora?

- Resolviendo un caso – continuó con su imagen angelical.

- ¿Un caso? ¿Dónde? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo está allá? ¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a…?

"Dio_s"_, pensó Shinichi. _"Esta chica debe estar obsesionada conmigo o…"_, miró hacia su mesa y contempló a los chicos. Miraban atentos su conversación con la adolescente como si estuvieran buscando alguna evidencia… ¿Mizuki creía que él era _él_? ¿Comentó algunos de sus pensamientos y/o deducciones con los chicos? ¿De ahí su peculiar actitud?

- Ey, hermana Mizuki, pero qué lindo delantal. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? – Preguntó Conan ignorando todos los interrogantes de la joven.

- ¡Ey! No respondiste mis preguntas – reclamó enfadada.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Creo que comí demasiado! – El hombre obeso gruñó del malestar que sentía y huyó al baño, cortando la conversación entre el pequeño y la camarera. En ese mismo instante, además, el hombre que había estado esperando por una persona salió del mismo y se marchó del lugar sin ordenar.

- Vaya, aquel tipo se cansó de esperar y se fue – comentó Mizuki sorprendida.

Conan aprovechó que la jovencita se distrajo y quiso escapar sigilosamente de sus "garras".

- Ey - lo tomó del brazo – un momento. No respondiste. ¿Dónde está Shinichi Kudo? – Insistió.

"_Justo en frente tuyo"_, se dijo así mismo.

- No lo sé, ¿sabés? Generalmente cuando hablamos sólo menciona lo complicados que son los casos en los que está trabajando, pero nunca, nunca dice dónde está.

- Eso es extraño… - repuso con curiosidad.

- Lo es… - asintió.

- ¿Y qué clase de vínculo me dijiste que tenían? – Inquirió nuevamente.

El niño con gafas rió incómodo.

- Es que ya ni yo lo sé. Muchos familiares lejanos en común. Debería preguntarle a mi madre.

- Pero… ¿no vivís con el detective Mouri? – Prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

- Sí, pero también tengo una madre – dijo ya con un deje de incomodidad ante el cuestionario.

- ¿Y dónde está ella?

- En Brasil, con mi padre - precisó.

- ¿¡Brasil!? Pero…

- Disculpe, señorita – la interrumpió una joven mujer de unos treinta años. Tenía ojos verdes. Vestía un vestido blanco, un pequeño saco azul, y sandalias blancas. Sus cabellos castaños estabas recogidos y su atuendo se complementaba con varios accesorios y poco maquillaje.

- Perdón. ¿Quiere hacer su pedido? – Preguntó.

- Bueno… estaba buscando a mi novio. Se suponía que debía estar aquí hace quince minutos, pero he llegado un poco tarde. Su nombre es Akira Tabuchi, es alto, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

- No. Ninguna persona con esa descripción aseguró esperar por alguien – repuso mirándola con desconfianza.

- ¡Hermana Mizuki! ¡Te has olvidado del hombre que comía esa enorme hamburguesa! – Le hizo notar Conan.

- Aquella persona no esperaba por nadie y además…

Un grito proveniente del sanitario interrumpió (de nuevo) la conversación. Mizuki, Conan y la nueva cliente corrieron hacia el baño de caballeros y se encontraron con el hombre obeso sentado en el piso señalando con su dedo índice uno de los cubículos con una cara de espanto:

- Aquel hombre – fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Efectivamente, en uno de los cubículos había un hombre sentado sobre la taza del inodoro. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones de jeans azules y zapatos marrones. Tenía los brazos a los costados del cuerpo, y podía apreciarse una expresión muy calma en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, se observaban unas extrañas marcas en su cuello.

- ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Akira! – Gritó la mujer que acababa de llegar. Se arrimó hasta el hombre ya fallecido y lo envolvió en un abrazo entre una mezcla de tristeza, impresión, e incredibilidad.

Mizuki miró la escena con algo de desconfianza. Se aproximó hasta el hombre, que parecía estar dormido, movió el brazo de la mujer y colocó sus dedos sobre su yugular.

- Está… muerto – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Cómo pudo suceder?

- ¿No notaste las marcas en su cuello? ¡Alguien lo mató! – Aseguró Conan. - ¡Llamá a la policía! – Le ordenó después – se ha producido un asesinato.


	17. Capítulo XVII: Sospechosos

**Capítulo XVII: Viaje a Shizuoka III: Sospechosos**

Mizuki abandonó de inmediato el baño y se dirigió hasta la cocina para alertar a su padre de lo sucedido y realizar la llamada.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Pasó algo terrible! ¿Papá? – Inspeccionó los alrededores tratando de encontrarlo. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Murmuró mientras tomaba el tubo del teléfono y marcaba 911.

Conan, que seguía en la escena del crimen, le ordenó a la muchacha que abrazaba desconsolada al cadáver:

- Lo mejor será que no toque el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó la mujer.

- Es claro que ha sido asesinado. ¿Ve las marcas en su cuello? Nadie que muera naturalmente presenta esas marcas. Y si usted sigue tocando el cuerpo, podría entorpecer la investigación.

La joven horrorizada por los comentarios del niño se apartó de su pareja, pero siguió observándolo anonada y muy conmovida.

Ahora sin obstáculos, Conan se apresuró a observar el cuerpo con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún indicio que le permitiera deducir lo que le había ocurrido a ese hombre.

En primer lugar, observó con más cuidado las marcas alrededor su cuello. Se presumía, habían sido hechas con algún tipo de cinta o cinturón. _"¿Asesinato por asfixia?",_ pensó. _"No, no puede ser. Normalmente las víctimas que son ahorcadas se defienden causándose heridas con sus propias uñas. ¿Cómo es posible que la víctima no haya puesto la más mínima resistencia? Eso me molesta". _Volvió a divagar sobre la figura del cadáver buscando más pistas.

Akira yacía sentado en la taza del baño, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que en realidad se había quedado dormido, al ver su rostro pacífico y sereno. Pero con sólo tocarlo y sentir el frío y la rigidez de su cuerpo saldría espantado ante el descubrimiento de un auténtico cadáver.

Como bien había advertido el pequeño detective, no tenía más que unas marcas alrededor del cuello. Tampoco había signos que indicaran que hubiera habido algún tipo de resistencia. Su ropa tampoco presentaba ningún tipo de rasgaduras y no parecía que le hubieran quitado algún objeto personal. No había signos de violencia.

La segunda cosa que se atrevió a suponer Shinichi Kudo fue que la víctima había sido adormecida para evitar cualquier tipo de forcejeo o dejarla simplemente sin chances para defenderse. Se acercó hasta la boca de Akira con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún olor de los típicos somníferos como el cloroformo, pero nada.

Quiso proseguir con su investigación en la escena del crimen, pero la camarera regresó y lo regañó:

- Ey, niño, no toques el cuerpo – tomó a Conan entre sus brazos y lo apartó de inmediato de ahí – y ustedes dos – se refirió a la mujer y al hombre obeso que había hallado al cadáver y no se había movido ni un centímetro – acompáñenme, no debemos estar acá. Pronto vendrá la policía y necesita realizar las pericias correspondientes, no hay que tocar nada.

Sin cuidar mucho sus movimientos, Mizuki chocó con la novia de la víctima.

- Oiga, tenga cuidado – reclamó ofendida la joven mujer y la miró con desdén.

La camarera soltó a Conan, que se golpeó contra el piso, y se arrimó hasta la mujer.

- ¡Oh, perdón! ¿La lastimé? ¿Está bien? – Comenzó a revisarla hasta que tomó sus manos. – Pero qué manos más bonitas tiene – exclamó impresionada. - ¡De verdad! ¿Cómo lo hace? Yo que trabajo en este lugar tengo problemas para dejar así de bonitas mis uñas.

- ¡Usted no sabe que acabo de perder a mi prometido! No sea atrevida y déjeme en paz – se separó la mujer, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a la cocina – dijo después sonrojada y bastante avergonzada por la situación que acababa de protagonizar.

Entonces, los condujo a todos hasta la cocina y les ofreció agua a los dos adultos, mientras que Conan prefirió no beber nada, molesto por no poder seguir observando el lugar de los hechos y porque Mizuki lo había dejado caer haciéndole daño. El papá de la camarera, Tsubasa, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y su hija se acercó hasta él:

- Papá, ¿dónde estabas? Hubo un asesinato. Tengo que ir a cuidar el baño para asegurarme que nadie toque nada.

- Perdón, hija. Me corté la mano sin querer cuando preparaba algo y fui a vendarme – explicó el anciano.

- Pero… vos nunca te lastimás – repuso Mizuki con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

- Lo sé, pero estoy más viejo y más torpe – aseguró y dio un suspiro, deprimido.

- Por favor, tené más cuidado, papá - le pidió con preocupación y después se marchó. Debía cuidar que no hubiera ninguna clase de movimiento en la escena del crimen.

Tsubasa contempló a todas las personas que ahora ocupaban su lugar habitual de trabajo y preguntó:

- ¿A quién asesinaron? ¿Podrían explicarme lo que pasó?

Agasa, que había permanecido en su lugar junto con Haibara, al advertir el extraño comportamiento de la adolescente luego del grito, acudió a ella y la interrogó al respecto:

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué cuida de la puerta?

- Señor, acaba de ocurrir un asesinato, un hombre ha muerto. La policía llegará pronto. Si necesita ir al baño, puede ir al de mi casa. Pero es necesario que no se realice ningún movimiento acá, ya que el asesino…

- Está bien, está bien – la interrumpió Agasa – volveré a mi sitio.

Cuando el profesor hubo acabado de hablar con Mizuki, el inspector Sango Yokomizo arribó al lugar junto con otros oficiales. La adolescente los recibió y les indicó donde se había producido el asesinato.

- Muy bien, Mizuki. Explicanos qué fue lo que pasó.

Mizuki sonrió pícaramente. Orgullosa infló su pecho e inició su relato:

- Pasó lo siguiente: hace unos minutos uno de mis clientes encontró a este hombre, llamado Akira Tabuchi, muerto. El señor Tabuchi fue reconocido por una mujer que asegura ser su prometida. Dijo que ellos habían quedado para verse en este mismo lugar. Sin embargo, cuando la víctima ingresó de inmediato efectuó su orden. Él pidió una hamburguesa completa con papas y una gaseosa. Y en ningún momento dijo estar esperando por alguien, eso me molesta mucho inspector.

- Es extraño – coincidió Yokomizo – continúe.

- Bueno, cuando acabó su hamburguesa se fue al baño. No sabría decirle qué cosas pasaron cuando entró porque me hallaba en la planta superior ayudando a una pequeña niña después de un momento de torpeza – admitió con un poco de vergüenza. – Sin embargo, cuando regresé ingresaron otros dos clientes. Uno era un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos marrones. Dijo que estaba esperando por alguien y por eso no me dejó tomarle el pedido. Pude ver que entró al baño, e inmediatamente después de eso se marchó. Luego, el hombre obeso, que halló al cadáver y que comió tres hamburguesas completas, entró porque estaba aparentemente descompuesto y encontró al señor Tabuchi. Para ese momento, yo me encontraba hablando con Edogawa y la novia de la víctima, y fue entonces que el grito de aquel sujeto nos hizo correr sin dudar hasta el baño encontrándonos con él – señaló al cadáver.

- Ya veo. ¿No recuerda nada más, Mizuki? ¿Nada extraño?

- Bueno… no. La verdad es que… - se tomó el mentón con la mano izquierda, intentaba recordar. - ¡Un momento!... Un chico… Un adolescente. Bebió unas latas de gaseosa… pero después de subir no sé si estuvo o no en el baño o si directamente se marchó. Debe preguntar sobre eso a los otros testigos, ya que yo estuve con esa pequeña niña, y quizás cuando estuve con ella abandonó el lugar… De hecho a nadie le ha llamado la atención, por lo que es probable que simplemente se haya marchado… - comentó algo decepcionada por no haber estado ahí para observarlo.

- Tranquila, Mizuki, me encargaré de preguntarle eso a los otros testigos. Agradezco tu colaboración. ¿No conocías a la víctima?

- No, en absoluto.

- ¿Y no hay ningún otro detalle peculiar que recuerdes?

- No…

- Muy bien. Entonces lo mejor será iniciar un interrogatorio mientras espero los resultados de las primeras pericias que harán mis agentes.

- De acuerdo. En la cocina están reunidos la mayoría de los testigos, pero hay otros que creo que deberíamos buscar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los sospechosos llegaron después de que este joven se marchara, estos otros testigos podrían aportar datos más precisos. Imagínese que aquel muchacho conociera a la víctima o algo por el estilo.

- Ya veo. Decime, ¿a cuántos clientes atendiste antes que se produjera el asesinato?

- A decir verdad, no podría decirle cuántos. Después de que la víctima ingresara, atendí a doce personas: Una pareja que hizo una escenita y se fue, aquel hombre que se marchó momentos antes de hallar el cuerpo, el adolescente que también se fue, un señor obeso que sigue en la cocina junto con la novia de la víctima, cinco niños y un anciano que también están aquí... y, bueno, mi padre también estuvo todo el tiempo acá.

- De acuerdo. Mizuki, ¿te importaría acompañar a un agente en un patrullero? Quizás algunas de esas personas sigan por acá y puedas reconocerlas. De esa forma vendrían aquí y las interrogaríamos.

- ¡No hay problema, inspector! – Exclamó excitada. – Verá que yo los traeré de regreso para que usted pueda interrogarlos – prometió alegremente.

Sango Yokomizo rió internamente. Mizuki siempre se mostraba entusiasmada frente a los misterios. Muchas veces se acercaba hasta su casa para hablar con él sobre su trabajo o discutir sucesos extraños. No había dudas de que era lo que más le apasionaba en la vida. Y esta sería la primera vez en la que Mizuki intervendría en una investigación, no debía extrañarle que se sintiera tan ansiosa.

Agasa observó al pequeño con gafas concentrado tomando apuntes en su libreta y se arrimó hasta él.

- Shinichi – murmuró. - ¿No viste a los chicos?

El niño abandonó su postura y lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿No estaban con vos y Haibara?

- Sí, pero me distraje por un momento y desaparecieron – explicó. - Creí que a lo mejor vos podrías saber dónde están.

- No, perdón. Estuve interrogando a estas personas – observó rápidamente al hombre obeso, a la novia de la víctima, y a Tsubasa Morimoto.

- Deberías ir al baño, ya llegó el inspector – le informó. - Así podrás tener más pistas.

Conan sonrió.

- No se preocupe, profesor, en cuanto Mizuki me tomó en sus brazos me encargué de dejar uno de los micrófonos de mis patillas – señaló sus anteojos con su dedo índice - en su delantal. Así, podré estar informado de todo sin que Mizuki sospeche de mí.

Agasa se sorprendió por lo que escuchó de la boca de Conan.

- ¿Sospechar de vos? ¿Por qué?

- Desde que Ayumi habló con ella que los chicos se están comportando raro y se fijan mucho en lo que hago. Me extraña que ahora mismo no me estén vigilando – advirtió y con su mirada registró los alrededores para asegurarse.

- Tampoco están con nosotros, ¿dónde se habrán metido? – inquirió intranquilo.

- ¿Se habrán ido?

- Imposible… no los vimos salir. Quizás deben estar jugando, voy a pedirle ayuda a Ai para buscarlos.

- De acuerdo. Tratá de mantenerlos alejados hasta que resuelva el caso – le pidió el pequeño deseoso de trabajar sin sobresaltos.

El profesor abandonó la cocina y regresó caminando lentamente hasta su asiento. Observó que Haibara ya no estaba trabajando en la fórmula.

- ¿Terminaste? – Inquirió sorprendido.

- No, pero… no puedo concentrarme – confesó.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Indagó Agasa.

- Estoy preocupada. Escuché a los chicos hablando de Edogawa y Shinichi Kudo. Los estaban comparando – advirtió, y clavó la mirada al suelo, preocupada.

-¿Qué… qué querés decir, Ai?

- Profesor… están sospechando de él, de su verdadera identidad, y… - empezó a temblar – también pude escucharlos hablando de mí.


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Revelaciones

**Capítulo XVIII: Viaje a Shizuoka IV: Revelaciones**

Conan se bajó de la mesada donde había decidido sentarse y cayó de cuclillas al suelo. Ese simple movimiento afectó los nervios de los testigos-sospechosos que le dedicaron una mirada con un deje de enfado. Cuando logró erguirse, las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se disculpó. La mujer dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. Él la notaba muy tensa y consternada. Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre obeso que, tranquilamente, aprovechaba la ubicación de la cocina para comer, comer, y comer.

- ¿Ya se siente mejor, señor Endo? – Le preguntó el niño.

- Oh, sí. ¡Gracias, Conan!

El niño estaba indignado. Ese sujeto acababa de perder a una vieja amistad y comía lo más campante. Pensó que si él algún día moría, su amigo Hattori lo único que haría sería investigar el caso. A menos que muriera por causas naturales o a menos que el mismo Hattori muriera primero. Sin darle importancia ya a esas especulaciones, se aproximó hasta donde se hallaba Tsubasa.

El anciano estaba sentado, con la manga derecha de su delantal blanco manchada por un poco de sangre. Estaba algo tenso, y Conan no lograba entender el por qué. Podía observar en el rostro del viejo una actitud sumamente pasiva, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Señor Morimoto, ¿le duele la mano? – Le preguntó con la inocencia de un verdadero niño de siete años.

El viejo abandonó por un momento sus pensamientos y le dedicó una mirada al niño. Le sonrió.

- Vos de nuevo. Solo me molesta un poco, pero voy a estar bien – sonrió. - ¿Qué necesitás ahora, pequeño? No será otro interrogatorio, ¿no? Creo que ya sabés demasiado.

Conan dio unas carcajadas, incómodo, y negó con la cabeza.

- Jugo. ¿Podría darme un poco de jugo? Estoy sediento.

Tsubasa se levantó de su asiento, caminó con lentitud hasta una heladera, y cuando llegó, la abrió y contempló unos momentos su interior en busca del pedido del niño con gafas, que le había parecido muy curioso.

- Acá tenés, pequeño – extendió su brazo para proporcionarle un jugo de naranja en un envase de cartón.

Conan le agradeció a Tsubasa, volvió correteando hasta la mesada, la escaló, y se sentó. Acomodó el auricular en su oído y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- Inspector, de acuerdo con los resultados de las primeras investigaciones – relataba una grave voz - la víctima ha sido envenenada. Lamentablemente el asesino ha utilizado uno de aquellos venenos que son indetectables incluso en los análisis más especializados. Las marcas en su cuello fueron hechas una vez que falleció, posiblemente con un cinturón. No hay señales de que la víctima haya recibido ningún tipo de golpe.

- ¿Asumimos entonces que el asesinato pudo no haberse producido en el baño? – Consultó Yokomizo.

- En absoluto, inspector. Verá, hemos encontrado la marca de una aguja en su clavícula izquierda. Creemos que el veneno le fue aplicado a través de una jeringa y que le causó de inmediato la muerte.

- Y si fue así, ¿por qué la víctima no gritó? – Lo interrumpió de nuevo Yokomizo.

- No sabría decirle – admitió algo avergonzado el forense. - No hay signos que indiquen que ha sido amordazado, por lo que es un misterio.

- Está bien.

Sango Yokomizo tomó nota de los datos que le proporcionó el forense y junto con otro agente comenzaron a repasar las declaraciones.

- Inspector, la novia de la pareja se llama Chiharu Fujimoto. Tiene veinticinco años. Es secretaria de un empresario. Había peleado con su novio e iban a reunirse en el restaurante para reconciliarse. El motivo de la pelea fue que Chiharu trabajaba demasiado. Aseguró que se retrasó porque se quedó viendo el final de su novela preferida. En segundo lugar, Yui Endo. Tiene veintinueve años y es casado. Vino a este lugar porque fue citado por la víctima. Nunca pudo terminar la universidad ya que, según dice, la víctima le robó la idea de su tesis. Igualmente, insistió en decir que no le guardaba rencor ya que gracias a eso conoció a su actual esposa. Vino acá porque iba a reunirse con él y creyó que era para disculparse. Finalmente, está el padre de la joven, Tsubasa Moritmoto.

- ¡Un momento! – Los interrumpió Mizuki, que hacía rato había llegado y estaba escuchando todos los informes que se les presentaban al inspector. – Mi papá no es ningún asesino – se enfrentó con el oficial.

- Lo sé, Mizuki - Yokomizo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven apartándola con delicadeza del oficial - pero debemos incluirlo como sospechoso porque así lo indica nuestro trabajo, así que no te enfades, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, continúe, oficial – ordenó la adolescente.

- ¡Mizuki! – La aludida lo miró expectante – No te olvides que yo soy el inspector – después de regañarla, señaló a su subalterno y le ordenó - continúe, oficial.

- De acuerdo, Tsubasa Morimoto. Setenta y dos años. Es el encargado del lugar. Momentos antes del asesinato estaba en la planta superior curando su mano que se hirió al prepararle tres hamburguesas completas a Yui Endo. Tampoco conocía a la víctima y fue alertado del asesinato por su hija. Eso es todo.

- Muy bien – dijo Yokomizo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra Mizuki lo interrumpió.

- ¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! – Exclamó excitada.

- Pero vos ya nos diste tu testimonio – señaló Yokomizo.

- Eso no… He traído conmigo a tres testigos más. Al único que no pude encontrar es al rubio que estaba en la barra, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor es inocente. Inspector, les di una breve explicación a estas personas de lo que sucedió.

- Muy bien, los interrogaremos entonces. Mizuki, correte un poco – le ordenó. – Señor, podría decirme su nombre, edad y ocupación.

- Claro, soy Iwao Fujiwara, tengo veintinueve años, trabajo como empleado en un banco.

- ¿Conocía a la víctima? – Preguntó.

- En lo más mínimo, simplemente estuvimos en el lugar y en el momento equivocados – afirmó Iwao con la palmas en alto y negando con la cabeza.

- Ya veo, usted señorita – señaló con su birome a la pareja de Iwao - su nombre, edad y profesión.

- Soy Kasumi Fujiwara, esposa de Iwao, no tengo trabajo y ni crea que le voy a decir mi edad – añadió descortésmente - ¿Usted se piensa que cometería un asesinato en frente de mi esposo?

Yokomizo la observó intimidado y respondió:

- Veo que su esposo tiene razón y que simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado – se rascó la mejilla derecha. - Por favor, háganle una declaración más detallada al oficial Ozawa, luego fírmenla y podrán irse, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Bah! Con razón esa mujer es tan maleducada, el esposo la malcría – murmuró la camarera.

- Bueno, usted, señor. Por favor – le pidió Yokomizo al último sospechoso.

- Bien, yo soy Kan Makuda, tengo veintinueve años y trabajo en una agencia de publicidad. Creo que decir lo siguiente me va a comprometer bastante, pero créanme que soy inocente. Yo conocía a la víctima, y él me citó hoy en este lugar.

- Dígame, ¿por qué iba a verse con Akira? – Lo interrumpió el inspector.

- Él y yo habíamos peleado porque me robó dinero cuando éramos más jóvenes. Ese dinero lo tenía ahorrado para comprarme una casa, bueno como él me lo robó aún no he podido comprarla. Eran los ahorros de toda mi vida – admitió con tristeza. – La verdad es que después de eso nunca más volvimos a hablarnos y jamás pude perdonarlo. Pero… no ha sido tan malo… en mi trabajo me pagan bien y hace poco me ascendieron.

- Ajá, dígame, ¿quién organizó esta reunión?

- Pues, Akira, él me envió un mensaje, y me pidió que viniera… aunque nunca se presentó y por eso me largué. Bueno, ahora en realidad sé que lo mataron – dijo con desasosiego y se frotó el cuello.

- Bueno, oficial, también tómele una declaración, aunque más cuidadosa, al señor Makuda.

- Sí, inspector – contestó el oficial Ozawa.

- Para qué se molesta, inspector – rió Kasumi. – Si él escapó del lugar de los hechos quiere decir que es el asesino.

- No tenemos pruebas de eso – calmó los ánimos el inspector.

Conan, que tomó nota de toda la información que acababa de escuchar en su libreta, dejó su bebida a un lado, y comenzó a releer sus anotaciones con la esperanza de esclarecer un poco más las tinieblas que se cernían sobre este misterio. Había un detalle que no encajaba en su deducción, y ese detalle lo hacía enloquecer… como si faltara una pieza del rompecabezas.

Yokomizo cansado de verla a Mizuki entrometerse la echó de la escena del crimen con "amabilidad" y la envió de regreso a la cocina acompañada por Kan Makuda, un despiadado asesino según Kasumi Fujiwara. Ella atravesó el umbral de la puerta y le indicó a Makuda que si se sentía hambriento, se tomara la libertad de tomar lo que le plazca de la cocina. Sin titubear caminó directamente hasta la señorita Fujimoto.

- Disculpe, señorita. Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera con usted hace un momento – juntó las palmas de sus manos en señal de perdón. - ¿Está bien? ¿No la lastimé?

- Tranquila - sonrió Chiharu, muy serena. - Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que acaba de ocurrir. No se fije, no me hirió.

- Por cierto, ¿qué novela mira usted regularmente? – Inquirió.

- ¿Perdón? – Repuso extrañada.

- Usted estaba viendo una novela, ¿no es cierto? – Consultó muy interesada.

- Ah, eso… Sí, el nombre es "De príncipes azules y otras mentiras baratas".

- ¡Ey! Esa es mi serie favorita – exclamó con entusiasmo. - Siempre me la dejo grabando mientras trabajo, pero… ¡Espere! – Se tomó el rostro. - Hoy no lo he hecho, ¿de qué iba el capítulo? – Preguntó, aunque sonó más como un ruego.

- Oh… Jake y Rose rompieron. Bridget se mete en dificultades y Leah conoce a un nuevo chico en la escuela.

- Ya veo... Gracias.

La camarera sacó del bolsillo de su delantal su teléfono celular. Su papá, preocupado, se acercó hasta ella.

- Lamento mucho todo lo que paso. Siempre terminás agotada los fines de semana, y hoy no podrás descansar tranquila sabiendo que… - Tsubasa advirtió que su hija no le estaba prestando atención. - ¡Mizuki! Dejá ese maldito teléfono.

- Ah, papá. Perdón, ¿qué decías?

- No vas a tranquilizarte hasta que lo resuelvas, ¿cierto? – Indagó con una mirada cómplice.

- Papá… Falta tan sólo una pieza del rompecabezas… Estoy ansiosa de encontrarme con eso, porque me dará la prueba definitiva que tanto estoy buscando para mi deducción.

"_¿Prueba definitiva? ¿Acaso sabe quién es el asesino?"_, se sorprendió el niño. _"¿Y dónde mierda se metió el profesor?"_, se preguntó después._ "Tiene que volver pronto para que juntos podamos anunciar al culpable"_.

Agasa estaba, en compañía de Haibara, buscando a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko. Pero lo cierto es que no había señales de ellos. _"Yoshida empezó a actuar extraño después de haberse ido con la camarera a la planta superior"_, razonó la científica. _"Quizás…"_

La pequeña de cabellos castaños ingresó a la cocina. Se mezcló con el resto y, con dos detectives perdidos en sus deducciones y otros tres testigos temerosos de que los descubran o que sean señalados como el culpable sin serlo, nadie reparó en su presencia. Con cautela avanzó sobre los escalones hasta llegar a la primera planta. Allí se encontró con una gran puerta verde. Dirigió su mano hasta el picaporte y pudo abrirla sin problemas. Dio unos pasos y cerró la puertas tras de sí, se encontró con la sala comedor de los Morimoto que estaba conectada con otras cuatro habitaciones. La niña observó cada una de las puertas de manera inquisitiva, cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro. "Empiezo una nueva búsqueda", se dijo así misma con sarcasmo. Volvió a mirar las puertas y se inclinó por ingresar en la segunda que había a su derecha.

Había ingresado en el cuarto de Mizuki. Lo supo con sólo observar todos los objetos que delataban a cualquier fan de las novelas de misterio. _"Como si con Kudo no tuviera suficiente"_, refunfuñó, y cerró la puerta. Ella comenzó a observar todo con cuidado, le daba un poco de miedo estar en el cuarto de la camarera, pero no había otra opción. Sabía que por allí estaban los chicos. De inmediato se percató de que había en el medio de la habitación un cuaderno tirado. Caminó hasta él y lo recogió.

- ¿Investigaciones privadas? – Vio que rezaba la tapa - ¿Qué es esto? – Arqueó una ceja y observó el contenido de la página que estaba abierta. "Averiguaciones sobre la desaparición de Shinichi Kudo". Las pupilas de la niña se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, por la sorpresa dejó caer el cuaderno, y salió de inmediato de la habitación. Como si leer las palabras de la camarera fueran una sentencia de muerte. Temía mucho que alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ellos los hubiera descubierto. ¿Cuántas personas sabrían entonces su secreto? Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, no quería leer una palabra… pero tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que saber qué era lo que ahora los chicos sabían gracias a la deducción de esa adolescente.

- ¡Ai! – La llamó Ayumi antes de que pudiera regresar al cuarto de la camarera. Ella se volteó asustada - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Lo leyeron? – cuestionó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡La investigación de Morimoto sobre Kudo! – Exclamó.

- Oh, sí… - aseguró Ayumi.

- Así que ahora lo saben – bajó la cabeza y sonrió con resignación.


	19. Capítulo XIX: Promesa

**Capítulo XIX: Viaje a Shizuoka V: Promesa**

La pera de la niña de cabellos castaños tocaba su pecho, es por eso que los niños de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives no podían ver sus ojos. Cerraba los puños, ambos al costado de su cuerpo, con bronca y resignación. Ya no le agradaba pensar qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, eso ya la hacía enloquecer. Estaba segura que el final de todo esto, ahora que Kudo recuperaría su cuerpo, se acercaba. Y no sería malo advertirles a los de la Liga que no se acercaran a ellos. Eso, quizás, los ayudaría a protegerlos. Pero, ¿qué haría con Mizuki?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los pequeños.

- ¿Qué querés decir Haibara? – Inquirió Mitsuhiko.

- Ustedes lo saben - dijo con sosiego - que Kudo y yo no somos niños y nuestros cuerpos han sido encogidos por el veneno que yo, Shiho Miyano, desarrollé para la Organización y que curiosamente no nos ha asesinado ni a Kudo ni a mí, sino que nos encogió. Y ahora, él y yo nos escondemos y buscamos destruirlos…

Las bocas de los tres niños se fueron abriendo cada vez más al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su compañera. Lo mismo sucedió con sus ojos. Cuando Haibara advirtió esto, frunció el ceño y cuestionó ofuscada:

- ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? ¿Qué no es lo que han leído en el cuaderno de esa chica?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y después miraron a su interlocutora.

- Ai… el cuaderno simplemente daba argumentos de por qué Shinichi Kudo podría ser Conan Edogawa, pero no decía nada sobre vos, ni esa Shiho Miyano, ni una Organización – explicó Ayumi.

- Sí, pero al final de sus deducciones, Mizuki explica que ha sido otra investigación fallida. Un estudiante de la escuela Teitan, a la que van Shinichi Kudo y Ran, dijo que vio a Conan y a Kudo juntos. Así que no es posible que sean la misma persona – añadió Mitsuhiko.

- Pero… ¿qué es eso que acabás de decir? – preguntó Genta.

- Yo… yo… - Haibara titubeaba - … estaba jugando con ustedes – sonrió y fingió una pequeña carcajada.

Genta y Mitsuhiko estallaron en una potente carcajada.

- ¡Qué buena actriz, Haibara! – Afirmó Mitsuhiko, divertido.

Ai dio un suspiro aliviada, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que Ayumi no sólo no se estaba riendo, sino que ya no estaba más ahí.

- ¿D-don-dónde está Yoshida? – Preguntó nerviosa.

Los muchachos dejaron de reírse y observaron los alrededores.

- ¿Dónde se habrá ido? – Se preguntó Genta.

- Y-yo iré a buscarla – aseguró Haibara – ustedes vayan con el profesor.

Los dos niños se fueron de allí rápidamente. Haibara registró todas las habitaciones de la planta superior con la esperanza de encontrar a su compañera, pero no la halló. Descendió por las escaleras hasta el restaurante y allí se encontró con el profesor y todos los chicos, incluido Conan, en la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Se reunió con ellos y, al percatarse de su presencia, el profesor le informó:

- Ayumi bajó desde arriba llorando, corrió hasta el baño de niñas y no quiere salir ni decirnos qué le sucede.

Haibara se sorprendió.

- Le pedimos que salga – dijo Genta – pero no quiere hacerlo. Y tampoco quiere que entremos.

- Yo… hablaré con ella – afirmó Haibara y cuando dio un paso en dirección al baño Conan la interrumpió:

- ¿No preferís que yo lo haga? – Consultó. Desconfiaba que Haibara fuera capaz de tranquilizar a Ayumi. Es cierto que ambas se llevaban bien, pero a la de cabellos castaños le costaba esta clase de cosas.

Haibara negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pidiéndole a Kudo que confiera en ella. Entonces, se adentró en el baño y pudo ver los pies de su amiga asomándose por debajo de uno de los cubículos. Caminó despacio hasta el que se encontraba al lado del mismo y se sentó en la tapa de la taza del inodoro.

- Si estás llorando por lo que dije hace un rato, era todo mentira. Sólo estaba jugando con ustedes.

Podía oír el llanto de la pequeña desde el otro lado de la pared y se sentía un poco triste. No había querido hacerla llorar, sólo tuvo un momento de torpeza al haberse visto descubierta por una completa extraña.

- ¡No lo es! – Exclamó Ayumi entre sollozos. – Vos dijiste en el auto que estabas trabajando en un veneno que podía encoger a las personas – dijo más tranquila - y recién lo admitiste. Creíste que la señorita Mizuki te había descubierto. Genta y Mitsuhiko no estaban seguros al respecto y menos después de leer que Mizuki estaba equivocada en sus deducciones, pero yo sí. Eso explicaría todo… porqué vos y Conan siempre andan susurrando a nuestras espaldas, porqué cada vez que Kudo aparece Conan no está, o el porqué de su inteligencia y que resuelva casos como Shinichi, y se sonroje al ver a Ran…. ¡es porque es Shinichi Kudo! – Volvió a exclamar y lloró ahora con más energías.

Haibara abandonó su lugar e ingresó al cubículo donde estaba Ayumi.

- Calmate Yoshida, por favor – quiso poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero Ayumi la apartó.

- ¿Por qué nos mentiste, Ai? ¿Quién sos realmente? ¡Decime la verdad! – Demandó molesta.

Ai no se lo pensó un minuto. Ayumi, al igual que el resto de los chicos, le había ofrecido su sincera amistad y siempre fue muy buena con ella.

- Está bien, voy a decírtelo. Pero dejá de llorar – le pidió.

Ayumi empezó a calmarse y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Respiraba hondo con la intención de lograr calmarse y disponerse a tratar de entender a su amiga.

- Tenés que prometerme que no le vas a decir nada a los chicos y que no vas a hacer nada al respecto, ¿entendido?

Ayumi no estaba segura de aceptar las condiciones, pero su curiosidad, la sed de verdad, eran más fuertes.

- Está bien – musitó.

- Muy bien – dijo Haibara. – Mi nombre real es Shiho Miyano. Tengo dieciocho años. Trabajaba para una Organización como científica y me hicieron crear un veneno. Como trabajaba para unas personas que no eran del todo buenas decidí escaparme. Entonces, acudí a Kudo porque sabía que el veneno que había creado lo había encogido. Desde entonces estamos unidos para tratar de acabar con esa Organización. Así, ya no obligarán a los científicos como yo a crear venenos. Únicamente lo inventé porque ellos me obligaron.

Claro que en su relato Haibara había minimizado notablemente la verdad y usó explicaciones que Ayumi pudiera comprender y no generaran tanto temor. Si dijera la verdad no conseguiría más que angustiarla profundamente y no era su intención. Ella creyó que esto era lo necesario, lo justo, lo indicado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué Conan y vos nos mienten a todos? – Inquirió.

- Es que si esos hombres nos encuentran nos… harán tomar otro veneno. Y si ellos saben que ustedes también lo saben, quizás también los lastimen. Es por eso que queremos cuidar de ustedes, ¿enténdes? Jamás lo comentes con nadie.

Ayumi asintió.

- Ai… ¿y vos que vas a hacer cuando recuperes tu cuerpo? – Preguntó.

- Eso no importa. Yo siempre voy a estar para vos. Pero es importante que guardes el secreto. Esto es entre nosotras, nadie más puede saberlo.

La pequeña estaba anonada y también un poco angustiada por Ai. No quería que a su amiga le pasara nada.

- Ai… si esos hombres son muy malos, ¿por qué no les contamos al oficial Takagi y a la oficial Sato? Ellos podrían ayudarnos – sugirió, preocupada.

- Ya te lo expliqué – replicó Haibara. - Kudo y yo no queremos que nadie salga herido. Él y yo tenemos ayuda de… - pensó rápidamente - la CIA y el FBI por eso estaremos bien. Vos no digas nada. Todo va a estar bien.

Ayumi no se contuvo y abrazó a su amiga. Temía mucho que algo le sucediera y sin darse cuenta comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

- Por favor, no lo hagas más – le pidió Ai – todo va a estar bien.

- Ai, yo… él…

- Lo sé… Pero, ¿no creés que ahora todo va a ser más sencillo?

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió.

- Bueno… si Edogawa y Kudo son sólo una persona, no habrá a nadie a quien extrañar.

- Pero, yo…

- Sí, Yoshida. Sé cuáles eran tus sentimientos por él, pero… él también te quiere y siempre va a cuidar de vos – la consoló.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con vos? – preguntó.

- Yo también voy a estar con vos – dijo dibujando una media sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿Cómo Ai Haibara o…?

- Lo importante es que voy a estar, así que no te preocupes.

Ayumi se tranquilizó y mantuvo su abrazo. Después susurró al oído de Haibara: "Gracias por decirme la verdad. Sos buena amiga. Guardaré el secreto".

De repente, escucharon un chillido proveniente de la puerta del baño que indicaba que ésta había sido abierta.

- ¿Haibara? ¿Ayumi? – Conan preguntaba por sus amigas.

Deshicieron su abrazo y Ayumi exclamó:

- ¡Saldremos en un segundo!

- Vamos- dijo Haibara- lavate la cara que tenemos que salir para que Edogawa resuelva el caso.

La pequeña fue de inmediato al lavabo para lavarse la cara y ocultar que había estado llorando. Entre los cuatro lavabos que había allí, había uno colocado unos metros más abajo para niñas pequeñas como ella, por lo que pudo lavarse sin problemas. No sucedió lo mismo con las toallas de papel. Ella las contempló un momento sintiéndose la cosa más insignificante del mundo y dio un pequeño salto para poder sacar una y así secarse.

Sin darse cuenta, al saltar, golpeó un tacho de basura que se ubicaba allí para que la gente tirara las toallas después de usarlas. Al caer, el tacho perdió su tapa y se dejaron ver las cosas que habían en su interior: una montaña de papeles y una bolsa negra.

- Ai… ¿es normal que la gente tire algo como esto en la basura? – Inquirió sorprendida ante lo que acababan de encontrar.

- Creo que encontramos algo muy útil para el caso – aseguró la científica – lo mejor será que informemos de esto a Edogawa.

- Sí – asentó Ayumi.

- Así que se habían ido a arriba – les recriminó el profesor a los pequeños. - Estuve buscándolos un buen rato. La próxima vez que se escondan avísenme, por favor. Además, hubo un asesinato, no pueden ir revoloteando por ahí.

- Perdón, profesor – dijeron al unísono Genta y Mitsuhiko.

Conan salió del baño junto con Haibara y Ayumi y murmuró al oído de Agasa:

- Profesor, necesito que me ayude para que revele la verdad de este caso.

El cuerpo de la víctima ya había sido llevado a la morgue, los forenses que habían realizado las pericias se habían marchado y otros peritos estaban registrando ahora la mesa en donde había cenado Tabuchi. Los oficiales estaban acabando de anotar los testimonios (ya habían prestado declaración Agasa y los niños también) para luego archivar todo en la comisaría. El inspector Yokomizo, ante el anuncio del profesor Agasa de que había resuelto el caso y encontrado al asesino, reunió en la escena del crimen a los tres sospechosos y dejó también que permanecieran Tsubasa, Mizuki y los niños de la Liga Juvenil con excepción de Conan, Haibara y Ayumi.

- Bien, profesor, díganos quién fue el culpable.

Conan, que estaba escondido en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres, estaba listo para iniciar su relato cuando…

- La persona responsable del asesinato… - dijo Mizuki - … ¡es Chiharu Fujimoto! – Señaló a la mujer en cuestión.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Yokomizo.

- ¡Eso es una difamación! – Rugió Chiharu - ¡Yo amaba a Akira! Además, cuando llegué él ya había fallecido, ¿cómo es posible que yo haya sido la responsable de su muerte?

Mizuki rió. Después, miró al profesor con seguridad y ordenó:

- Dígales, anciano.

Agasa fulminó a la joven con su mirada por el adjetivo calificativo. Sin embargo, rápidamente empezó a mover los labios para dar forma al relato de Conan.

- Lo que Mizuki señala es correcto. Señorita Fujimoto usted es la responsable del asesinato y yo les explicaré al resto cómo ha actuado usted para asesinar a su novio.

- ¡Adelante! Diga lo que quiera… Soy inocente, – aseguró - estoy segura de que no podrá probar nada.

- Como decía. La señorita Fujimoto citó a su novio y a los otros dos sospechosos a este lugar por medio del teléfono móvil del señor Tabuchi. Claramente ella sabía que su pareja había perjudicado a estos dos hombres y fue por eso que los citó. Logró que Tabuchi viniera ya que ella tenía su celular y fingió quedárselo por error. Seguramente le envió un mensaje que decía algo así como: "Tengo tu teléfono. Reunámonos así podré regresártelo". Usted eligió este lugar y este horario deliberadamente sabiendo que habría pocas personas. Prosiguiendo con la línea del crimen, usted tardaba en presentarse por lo que Tabuchi no dudó en pedir algo para cenar. Seguro le indicó que cenarían por lo que él debía estar muy hambriento y ya que no se presentaba, decidió empezar a comer. Una vez que terminó su hamburguesa, era natural que fuera al baño. Comió algo que le dejaba las manos muy grasosas. Una vez allí, usted lo sorprendió. A él le pareció raro encontrársela ahí, pero usted no le dio tiempo para que dijera nada y lo besó. Mientras se besaban sacó la jeringa de su bolsillo y la clavó en su clavícula. De ese modo, evitó que él gritara, pero se apartó de usted de inmediato y retrocedió hasta caer sentado en la taza del inodoro y, como el efecto del veneno fue instantáneo, él murió en ese preciso momento.

Usted, entonces, limpió sus huellas del celular de su novio e hizo que él lo tocara y después lo dejó de regreso en su bolsillo. Luego, se sacó el cinturón que llevaba puesto y le hizo esas marcas con la intención de que se creyera que el culpable había sido un hombre. Más tarde, comenzó a cambiarse y salió por la ventana del baño, pero, ¿qué haría con la ropa de hombre que había estado usando y la jeringa? Razonó, que, habiéndose cometido el crimen en el baño de los hombres, la policía no realizaría ninguna pericia inmediata en el baño de las mujeres ni muy exhaustiva a menos que hubiera alguna pista relevante ahí. Pues bien, abrió la ventana del baño de hombres y caminó hasta la que permitía el ingreso en el de las mujeres y en el tacho de basura colocó una bolsa con la ropa y la jeringa. Después de eso, entró al restaurante y se dirigió directo a Mizuki para preguntar por su novio. Ese fue su primer error. Usted se dirigió directamente a la camarera sin dudarlo. Cuando una persona llega tarde y sabe que es esperada por otra comienza a mirar alrededor hasta encontrarla. Usted, como sabía que no encontraría a su novio, actuó de ese modo. Lo siguiente. Cuando escuchó el grito de Endo, siguió a Conan y a Mizuki sin pensarlo. Y según lo que observó Conan, usted abrazó a su novio de inmediato, como si supiera que estuviera muerto. Normalmente una persona trataría de hacerlo despertar, de buscar una ambulancia. Jamás al encontrar a un ser querido en esas condiciones una persona lo abraza y se resigna a pensar que ha muerto, todo lo contrario.

- Además – intervino Mizuki en la explicación del profesor. – cuando yo le pregunté por la novela que usted se había quedado viendo y por la que llegó tarde, no dio muchos detalles al respecto, sino que sólo me respondió con oraciones cortas y vacías. Curiosamente, dijo exactamente lo que mismo que aparece en el resumen del capítulo de hoy en internet. Su plan, era después de las investigaciones, retirar la bolsa del baño de damas y guardarla en su bolso para luego deshacerse de las pistas.

Chiharu rió.

- Qué bonito cuento se ha montado, pero… ¿tiene usted alguna prueba de lo que dice?

- Por supuesto que sí - respondió Agasa, Chiharu abrió sus ojos de par en par – Ayumi y Ai, por favor, entren.

Las dos niñas entraron al cuarto de baño. Ayumi traía en sus manos las ropas que llevaba el muchacho adolescente que había bebido unos refrescos en la barra, mientras que Haibara una jeringa.

Chiharu volvió a reír.

- Eso no prueba nada. Inspector, cualquier persona pudo haber vestido esas prendas y haberlas arrojado. ¿Por qué habría de ser yo?

- Porque ese muchacho me pagó con una monedad quinientos yenes, Chiharu – aseguró Mizuki. –Y si estás dispuesta a realizarte una prueba que demuestre que tú no compartes las mismas huellas que ese muchacho, entonces yo te creeré.

Chiharu no supo qué más argumentar. Las piernas le temblaban. Había sido descubierta. Completamente descubierta. Sin resistirlo, se quebró y confesó:

- ¡Está bien! – Sollozó - ¡Yo soy la asesina! ¡Yo maté a Akira!

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? – inquirió Mizuki.

- ¡Él me mintió! – Exclamó con furia - Yo me la pasaba todo el día trabajando para él. Se encontraba desempleado, había sido despedido de su último trabajo por haberse comprobado que fue sobornado para alterar los resultados de un análisis. ¡Jamás podría volver a trabajar de médico! Yo era su única fuente de dinero. Así que trabajaba y lo dejaba estar conmigo en mi casa. Cocinaba y limpiaba para él… ¿saben cómo me lo agradeció? Mientras yo trabaja, ¡él se acostaba con otra mujer! ¡Y gastaba mi dinero en regalos para ella! – Volvió a gritar. - Recientemente, me dejó diciendo que se iría a vivir con esa otra mujer… y yo… - comenzó a llorar – no podía permitir que él se fuera de mi lado. Yo lo seguía amando y si no podía ser mío, entonces no sería de nadie.

- Se equivoca usted – sentenció Mizuki mientras Chiharu la contemplaba de rodillas en el suelo – amar a otra persona implica saber dejarla ir y desear su felicidad, aunque no sienta más lo que sentía antes por nosotros. Es por eso… que usted no amaba Akira, sino que se había obsesionado con él, y como no podía tenerlo, usted simplemente lo mató.

Chiharu no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, sino que lloró con mayor intensidad.

Conan, sorprendido, escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijo Mizuki. No podía creerlo. Esa chica había deducido todo eso antes que él. ¿Y por qué no lo dijo? Entonces, ¿sabía que él era _él_?


	20. Capítulo XX: Objetivo: Merlot

**Capítulo XX: Viaje a Shizuoka VI: Objetivo: Merlot**

Mizuki y Ayumi se encontraban de regreso en la habitación de la camarera.

- Señorita, tengo su ropa – anunció la adolescente. - Ahora puede cambiarse. Le dije que se la dejaría intacta – sonrió y extendió sus manos para que tomara su atuendo.

- Está bien, gracias Mizuki – sonrió la pequeña de ojos claros y tomó las vestimentas.

- ¿Está usted mejor? – le preguntó después.

- ¿Qué?

- De lo que le preocupaba – señaló.

- Ah, sí… No se preocupe. Estaré bien. Por cierto, Mizuki.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó.

- Sos una gran detective – sonrió.

La camarera devolvió el gesto y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí para otorgarle algo de intimidad a la pequeña. Bajó hasta la cocina por las escaleras y se colocó unos guantes de látex para así poder comenzar a lavar los platos sucios.

- Hermana Mizuki – la llamó Conan.

La camarera hizo un gesto de cansancio, se volteó y protestó:

- ¿Es que me voy a ir a dormir al amanecer? – Puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño. - Nadie me deja terminar con mi trabajo…

- Tranquila – la calmó Conan. - Yo mismo te voy a ayudar si querés. Pero antes, quería preguntarte cómo fue que supiste que la novia de la víctima había sido la culpable.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, improvisé bastante hace unos momentos - admitió.

Conan la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Que… improvisaste?

- Sí - dio media vuelta y empezó a lavar los platos - yo supe que era la asesina en el momento en que chocamos. Su caracterización como varón fue bastante aceptable, pero, ¿sabés? Pude observar cuando ella pagó que tenía manos de mujer, y cuando chocamos, observé sus manos y eran idénticas a las del muchacho. Así que, no sabía cómo, qué método había usado, nada… pero sabía, por sus manos, que ella era la asesina. Después, se me ocurrió que podría acorralarla con lo de la moneda de quinientos yenes que, afortunadamente, tenía guardada aparte. Pero me faltaba entender cómo se había producido el asesinato. Veo que ese viejo es muy buen detective.

Mizuki cerró la canilla, se volteó, y se encontró con el pequeño con gafas que la miraba atónito.

- ¿Pasa algo, pequeño? ¡Ah, ya sé! – Se agachó para estar a su altura. - Te debe haber afectado mucho ver a aquel sujeto. No te preocupes. Tratá de pensar que era el malo de la película. Los pequeños siempre se alegran cuando muere el malo – sonrió despreocupada.

Conan rió para sí. _"No, imposible, no sé qué habrá sucedido con los muchachos, pero no hay dudas de que esta chica no sospecha que sea Shinichi Kudo. Simplemente quería saber dónde estaba. Eso es lo más probable."_

- Conan, por cierto.

- ¿Qué? – replicó.

- Cuando lo veas a Shinichi, por favor, decile que soy una gran admiradora de él y que si alguna vez lo desea, puede venir a comer. Decile que será una cena gratis para él y su novia.

Conan se sonrojó.

- Ey, ¿por qué te sonrojás? – Inquirió Mizuki. - ¿Acaso te gusta tu niñera?

- ¡Qué decís! – Exclamó avergonzado y se apartó de Mizuki dándose vuelta.

- ¿Vas a decírselo? – Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez como en forma de súplica.

- Sí – contestó Conan ofuscado.

- ¿Lo prometés? – sonrió.

- Claro que sí, hermana Mizuki – dijo esta vez de mejor forma y se volvió hacia ella un momento.

- ¡Gracias! Espero que venga pronto. Por cierto, ¿podrías ir a buscar a tu amiga? – Le pidió. - Olvidé que la dejé arriba. ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Claro.

Conan caminó hasta la escalera y cuando subió el primer escalón volvió la vista hacia la camarera y dijo:

- Mizuki.

Ella, que permaneció en cuchillas, lo observó y contestó:

- ¿Querés que te indique dónde está, pequeño?

Conan arqueó una ceja y la miró con sarcasmo. Odiaba que Mizuki lo tratara como un bebé.

- Si Shinichi hubiera estado acá, te hubiera dicho que sos una gran observadora - aseguró.

Mizuki se sorprendió al escuchar ese cumplido y después se puso muy feliz. Se levantó y respondió:

- ¡Gracias, Conan! – Después agregó - es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Conan subió hasta la planta superior y se dirigió directamente hasta la puerta que la adolescente le había indicado. Con los nudillos de su mano izquierda dio dos golpes y después guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Ayumi abrió la puerta. Su amigo observó que vestía el atuendo con el que había ingresado al Morimoto's fast food. Su mano izquierda tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y la derecha sostenía las ropas que Mizuki le había entregado. Lo miraba sorprendida, como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ayumi? – Preguntó Conan.

Fue la primera vez que razonó que tenía parado enfrente de ella a Shinichi Kudo, pero empequeñecido.

- Nada – sonrió.

Después, dejó caer las ropas en el suelo, corrió hasta su amigo y lo abrazó.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho – dijo conmovida. – Espero que seas muy feliz en Brasil.

El pequeño con gafas se sonrojó.

- Gracias, Ayumi – articuló con dificultad.

Él quería decir algo más, pero la verdad es que no se le ocurrió qué. Era algo duro para él. Veía a Ayumi como si fuera una hermana menor y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Ayumi después de un rato lo soltó y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Será mejor que vayamos con los chicos al auto del profesor.

Conan asintió y juntos caminaron hasta ese lugar, no sin antes despedir a Mizuki que les dio a los dos pequeños un afectuoso abrazo. "¡No puedo creer que haya conocido a los de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives! ¡Son adorables!". Conan se sintió extremadamente incómodo. Mizuki era demasiado cálida con los niños. Tsubasa también los despidió y los dos pequeños abandonaron el restaurante.

Pocos minutos después de esto, los niños y Agasa se encontraban de nuevo en el escarabajo amarillo del profesor en dirección a Shizuoka. Conan y Haibara esta vez se sentaron juntos en el asiento de adelante y el resto de los chicos permaneció atrás.

- ¿Pudiste averiguar qué fue lo que les sucedió a los chicos? – Le preguntó Conan a Haibara, bajando cautelosamente la voz.

- Leyeron un cuaderno de la camarera que hablaba de ti – explicó Haibara. – O sea, de Edogawa y Kudo, que daba motivos por los que tú podías ser Kudo. No pude leerlo, pero al final de sus anotaciones ella acaba por decir que Kudo y Edogawa fueron vistos juntos por lo que era imposible que ambos fueran la misma persona.

- Ya veo. Así que por eso se comportaban de ese modo. Qué suerte que no he sido descubierto – suspiró.

- Que esto te sirva para que seas más precavido – dijo Haibara, en reclamo de las contantes imprudencias que tenía el niño.

- No te preocupes, Haibara. Ya no habrá necesidad de fingir más – aseguró contento – ahora que vas a crear la fórmula para el apotoxín 4869 todo volverá a la normalidad.

- A veces creo que subestimás un poco las cosas – advirtió Haibara con sarcasmo.

Conan ignoró ese comentario y preguntó:

- ¿Te parece que Merlot vaya a hablarte pronto?

- Bueno… no dijo que fuera hacerlo, pero prácticamente insinuó que volveríamos a vernos – respondió Haibara intentando no alterarse al escuchar el nombre del hombre que no conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Conan se moría por preguntar varias cosas sobre Merlot. Le resultaba increíblemente sospechoso. A diferencia de todos los miembros que había conocido, tenía un carisma espectacular. No era como Vermouth que siempre se mantenía seria y misteriosa. Aunque algo de misterio había en él, Merlot mostraba su espectacular sonrisa blanca y siniestra, que buscaba inspirar la confianza en los demás. Se preguntó qué podía ganar él ayudando a Haibara, y después pensó que quizás Merlot sería bueno al igual que Vermouth para disfrazarse. ¿Merlot no sería Bourbon tratando de reunir toda la información posible para después asesinar a todos? O quizás Merlot ya había muerto y Bourbon se disfrazó de él para engañar a Haibara. Eran cosas que tranquilamente podían ser posible. Sacudió la cabeza y se retó a sí mismo por hacer conjeturas sin tener pistas. Sería difícil conseguir que la científica hablara. ¿Entonces que podía hacer?

- Haibara – la llamó. - ¿Todavía tienes el teléfono de Merlot?

- Sí, está anotado en la tarjeta que le dio el profesor. Pero dudo que siga usando esa línea.

- ¿Cómo sabés? – Inquirió.

- Ya te lo dije. Merlot es una persona muy inteligente. Si siguiera usando esa línea podría ser peligroso. Lo que es extraño es que pudiera salir tan tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- Cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio siempre me controlaban. Temían que vendiera mis ideas en algún otro lugar a sus espaldas o que robara información confidencial. A los miembros del laboratorio nos tenían más controlados que a sus propios ladrones y asesinos… - recordó con tristeza.

- ¿Merlot es un miembro imprescindible?

- Nadie es imprescindible ahí. Nadie es inmune. Aunque… escuché que Vermouth tenía algunos privilegios… pero… Jamás supe que Dai… que le dieran – se corrigió con disimulo – privilegios a Merlot.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Por qué de repente te interesas tanto en él? – Indagó la niña.

- Cuando volvamos a casa quisiera reunirme con él para conocernos mejor – dijo Conan en modo de pedido.

- ¿Acaso buscás que lo asesinen? – Replicó Haibara – Lo mejor será esperar a que él nos contacte a nosotros. Si lo asesinan, perderemos a alguien muy importante para nuestro cometido.

Conan no dijo más nada dando por terminada la conversación. No le bastaba con recuperar su cuerpo, quería tener la certeza de que podía confiar en Merlot.


	21. Capítulo XXI: Cuidado

**Capítulo XXI: Cuidado**

Encendió el motor y puso en marcha su Porsche 911. Dio un suspiro. Le pesaban los párpados, prácticamente se colgada del volante. Su mente no se ocupaba de pensar en nada, sino que se deleitaba con el paisaje: la ciudad de Tokio por la noche padeciendo una fuerte lluvia. Todo iba a tranquilo hasta que un semáforo en rojo detuvo su marcha.

Fue en ese instante que Daichi Aizawa no pudo evitar que la imagen de una persona comenzara a rondar por su cabeza. Él sonrió con sarcasmo, como aceptando lo inevitable. Cerró los ojos por un instante buscando visualizar a esa mujer. Sus ojos azules… su hermosa cabellera. Los volvió a abrir, notó que el semáforo estaba en verde, y continuó con su camino.

No se demoró más de quince minutos en llegar hasta su casa. Se bajó del auto y, mientras la lluvia mojaba su cuerpo, contempló las viviendas de sus vecinos. De repente, descubrió a una pequeña niña, que lo vigilaba con una sonrisa desde una ventana. No tendría más de doce años. Se trataba de su vecina Shiro. Ella soñaba con convertirse en un gran pediatra cuando fuera mayor y tenía un enamoramiento platónico por él.

Todos sus vecinos creían que era un reconocido doctor y que trabajaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad. El señor Aizawa era muy simpático y bueno, siempre daba alguna mano a quien acudiera por algún favor. Era muy atento con todo el mundo y el único comentario que podrían tener contra él es que llevaba una vida muy solitaria.

Por las mañanas, solía irse muy temprano y podía regresar por la madrugada, si su trabajo lo requería. En su tiempo libre, se la pasaba encerrado en su casa y a veces dejaba abandonada la misma unos cuantos días. Sin mencionar aquellas veces en que llegaba a su casa rengueando, tosiendo o con alguna otra sospechosa actitud que parecía indicar que venía de ser asaltado o algo por el estilo. Lo que resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que aseguraba ser campeón de karate.

Completamente mojado por la fuerte lluvia, le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña Shiro, tratando de demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que sólo venía de otro largo día en el trabajo. La pequeña lo saludó sacudiendo la mano y mirándolo con profundo deseo. Ella pensaba que Daichi Aizawa era un verdadero príncipe azul, que estaba buscando a una princesa y que, ¿por qué no?, ella podría ser esa princesa.

Daichi le indicó con un gesto que era tarde y que debía ir a la cama. Ella sonrió y lo obedeció, abandonando la ventana y apagando el velador, que iluminaba las cortinas rosas de su habitación. Él caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, retiró las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura para así refugiarse del mal tiempo.

En cuanto ingresó, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Bueno, en realidad, se quitó casi toda la ropa y la dejó en el suelo. Avanzó por la sala, descalzo, hasta llegar a la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Cada escalón que subía le hacía sentir un enorme desgaste, como si estuviese llevando un gran peso consigo, pero la verdad era que estaba casi desnudo. Cuando hubo subido todos los peldaños, caminó fatigado hasta su cuarto y retiró de unos de los cajones de una cajonera unos nuevos calzoncillos. Fue hasta el baño, se quitó la única prenda que vestía y la arrojó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se colocó los nuevos y limpios, que eran blancos y, ahora sí, después de mirarse en el espejo con orgullo, se dispuso a volver a su pieza para acostarse y ponerse a dormir.

Retiró las sábanas azules y se introdujo en su cama. Se puso de costado y con su mano izquierda las atrajo nuevamente para taparse. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que con ese gesto bastaría para quedar inmediatamente desmayado, pero algo lo interrumpió. Mejor dicho, alguien. Sintió una mano que estaba recorriendo con suavidad y de manera dulce su espalda. Suspiró.

- Tuve un día largo, ¿sabés? Podrías haberme dejado dormir esta noche en paz y haber venido mañana. Porque, además, debe ser peligroso que andes a esas velocidades con tu moto, ¿o no Vermouth? – Inquirió volteándose y colocando un brazo alrededor de la rubia.

- Sólo vine para preguntarte si habías puesto o no en marcha tu plan – contestó, mientras acariciaba el brazo del joven.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él, queriendo mostrar una imagen segura, aunque esa pregunta lo había intranquilizado un poco.

- Sé precavido, por favor – le acarició la mejilla. – Él es muy hábil. Ha estado jugando con los agentes del FBI para averiguar más datos. A eso se atrevió. Si llega a descubrirlo no tengas dudas de que te matará.

- ¿Vos y él no son unidos? Deberías engañarlo y decirle que soy un enviado tuyo. De esa forma, jamás sospechará de mí – sugirió más tranquilo.

- No puedo hacerlo, Merlot – chocaron miradas.- Acordamos que no me inmiscuiría en sus planes. Perdón, pero estás solo.

- ¿Creés que él lo sepa? – Inquirió mirando a la mujer con desasosiego.

- No… - contestó secamente.

Suspiró.

- Voy a tener cuidado, pero trata de protegerme, ¿está bien? Después de todo… creo que me lo debés – reclamó, retirando su mano de la bella mujer.

- Yo no te debo nada – replicó ella. Se separó de su lado y se sentó en la cama, un poco molesta por haber sido rechazada.

- Está bien, Vermouth – afirmó un poco confundido.

- Por cierto - añadió ella – hay fuertes rumores de que el jefe está planeando hacerte regresar al laboratorio. Tenés que comenzar a asesinar a tus objetivos, ¿me entendiste? – Lo advirtió.

Él suspiró y se colocó bocarriba. La mujer se agachó y tomó un gabán que había dejado debajo de la cama de Merlot y comenzó a vestirse con él.

- Supongo que ya colmé su paciencia, ¿no?

- Sí… - admitió – hacés grandes trabajos infiltrándote en los entornos e investigando, pero, en el momento de la verdad, claudicás demasiado – criticó.

- Es que… hice una promesa – se justificó.

Vermouth se volteó y arqueó una de sus finas cejas, mirándolo con sorpresa mientras acomodaba las solapas del piloto color vino. Después volvió a su postura original y afirmó más que preguntando:

- ¿A ella?

- Precisamente.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rubia apretara los puños. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana:

- Bueno, debo irme. Si quirés que tu plan funcione, no olvides mis palabras.

Daichi, todavía acostado en su cama, contempló la hermosa figura de Vermouth y le contestó:

- Vos también cuidate. Espero que al final de todo esto, ambos podamos cumplir nuestros objetivos – sonrió.

Ella se volteó para mirar una vez más el atractivo rostro del joven, su perfecta sonrisa, como si hubiera sido creada para conquistar hasta a la persona más malvada. Fiel a su estilo, se mostró indiferente ante sus encantadoras muecas, se marchó entre las sombras por la gran ventana de la habitación y desapareció veloz, pero sigilosamente, en su Ferrari FF rojo.

Merlot aspiró el dulce perfume que Vermouth dejó en su cama, volvió a su posición original y, finalmente, se durmió.

* * *

- Así que finalmente te lo presentó… - dijo contento.

- Sí, es un miembro de la Organización – lamentó la científica.

- Ah… - se sorprendió. – ¿Quién es? – Inquirió después.

- Rye… su nombre clave es Rye, aunque… su verdadero nombre es Dai Moroboshi.

- No es un científico – estableció Merlot -… ¿un francotirador quizás? – cuestionó.

- Creo que es un agente como Vermouth – puntualizó Sherry.

- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no te agrada?

- No es que no me agrade, sino que… mi hermana estuvo llorando y deducimos que había sido por un hombre, ¿qué tal si se porta mal con mi hermana?

Merlot chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y anunció:

- Lo tengo, amenazaré a Rye. Le diré que si lastima a tu hermana lo mataré yo mismo con uno de mis letales venenos.

Sherry rió. Consideraba que Merlot era incapaz de matar a alguien, no porque no pudiera, sino porque…

- No podés matar a nadie – le recordó.

- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja, confundido.

- Hicimos una promesa – remarcó ella. – Acordamos que no asesinaríamos a nadie para no convertirnos como estas personas… - asentó con la cabeza.

- Si te lo ponés a pensar, somos cómplices de cientos de muertes, Shiho – señaló su amigo. - Ellos usan nuestros venenos o mis explosivos u otras de mis invenciones y siempre acaban torturando o matando personas… gracias a nosotros.

- Vos mismo me dijiste que no era nuestra culpa. Que no tenemos opción – resaltó, molesta. Porque ella no quería asesinar a nadie. Simplemente cumplía con su trabajo para conservar su vida.

- Está bien, está bien – levantó Merlot las palmas en señal de querer calmar los ánimos. – No lo amenazaré, pero lo vigilaré – aseguró. – Y si le hace daño a Akemi, le daré su merecido.

Sherry sonrió.

- Por cierto, es mejor que me vaya – dijo. Se puso de pie y se marchó.

Toda esta charla la habían tenido mientras almorzaban. Ella había comido unos onigiris mientras que él un plato de katsudon. Como ella ya había terminado su comida decidió regresar a su lugar de trabajo. Merlot siguió con la mirada su salida, como queriéndose asegurar de que nadie la siguiera. Se quedó intranquilo al ver que Gin, quien había ido ese día a recoger los informes sobre las investigaciones para entregárselos a esa persona, la siguió.

Cuando terminó con su propio almuerzo, se dirigió hasta el laboratorio, y se encontró con que Sherry ya no estaba ahí. Se preguntó dónde estaría, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a esto, sino que, por el contrario, tomó el tubo de uno de los teléfonos del laboratorio para realizar una importante llamada. "¿Vermouth? Sí, soy Merlot. ¿Quién es Rye? ¿Hay alguna chance de que pueda conocerlo? ¿Ah, sí? ¿Todo el tiempo? Entonces pasaré por ahí pronto. Gracias, Vermouth. Sí, esta noche voy a verte".

Se sentía un poco extraño, pero tenía que averiguar sí o sí quién era ese tal Rye y si se podía confiar en él. Vermouth le contó que actualmente practicaba mucho con Korn y Chianti porque tenía una misión que involucraba un importante asesinato.

Llegó hasta la sala donde habitualmente se realizaban las prácticas de tiro y se encontró con sus tres… se encontró con tres personas que trabajan en el mismo lugar que él, pero con las que no tenía ningún vínculo en absoluto. Observó que estaban todos muy concentrados realizando polígonos de tiro. Sonrió. Era el momento perfecto para jugarles una broma. Estaban todos tan inmersos en darles a las diferentes siluetas que iban apareciendo, unas detrás de otras, que ni se percataron de su presencia.

Caminó sigilosamente, como Vermouth le había enseñado, hasta el lugar donde se hallaba Chianti, quien tenía una gran sonrisa ya que estaba haciendo la segunda cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo (la primera era matar, claro). Y lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Merlot deslizó sus manos con cuidado y repentinamente las colocó en el trasero de la francotiradora. Ésta dio un sobresalto que hizo que el último disparo que había conseguido hacer volara a cualquier dirección. Merlot le quitó las manos de encima instantáneamente y empezó a reírse, contento de haber cumplido su objetivo.

La mujer, muy molesta, lo insultó y le asestó un golpe que Merlot supo esquivar, incrementando aún más la ira de la mujer. Korn y Rye, al notar que Chianti, quien nunca se equivocaba, había errado tan feo, no pudieron evitar detener su práctica para enterarse la causa de semejante error.

- ¡Sos un idiota, Merlot! – Exclamó Chianti muy molesta y le dio un empujón. Después, guardó su rifle y se marchó de ahí.

Merlot dio grandes carcajadas ante el enfado de Chianti. Él opinaba que ella era muy fácil de molestar. Chianti, por su parte, opinaba que Merlot tenía mucha suerte de que todavía no le hubiera disparado un tiro la cabeza.

- Estás jugando con fuego – le advirtió Korn.

- No te preocupes, Korn. Chianti me tiene mucha estima, aunque siempre me trate mal – dibujó una enorme e infantil sonrisa.

Korn lo miró de manera un poco despectiva, si es que se puede obtener alguna expresión del duro rostro de ese hombre, y siguió los pasos de Chianti. Después de todo, había otra sala para practicar donde no había ningún pervertido dando vueltas.

- A vos no te conozco – se dirigió a Rye. - ¿Quién sos?

Rye esbozó una leve sonrisa cómplice.

- Mi nombre es Rye, mucho gusto – extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Merlot. Éste respondió el saludo. – Dedujo que tu nombre es Merlot.

- Sí… - afirmó contento.

-¿Y… por casualidad te gusta Chianti? – inquirió.

Él rió.

- En absoluto, sólo la molestaba. Vine hoy acá porque quiero mejorar mis habilidades – comentó – y quería pedirle a Chianti o a Korn que me instruyeran, pero después de lo que hice sólo se molestaron conmigo – rió con un deje de vergüenza y timidez.

Rye no dijo nada, sino que volvió a empuñar su pistola y siguió practicando.

Merlot caminó hasta él y colocó una de sus manos sobre la pistola, queriéndole ordenar que se detuviera. Rye lo hizo.

- Sé que no nos conocemos, pero… ¿podrías enseñarme a mejorar mis habilidades?

- Escuché sobre vos – comentó Rye mientras comenzaba nuevamente a disparar a las diferentes siluetas. – No se supone que tengas que saber cómo usar un arma – indicó.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé – contestó secamente – pero, ¿lo harás?

- Depende – respondió.

- ¿De qué? – Inquirió confundido.

- De para qué quieras aprender… - dejó de disparar, se volteó hacia él y lo miró con desconfianza.

- Para proteger a alguien – confesó.

Rye caminó hasta él y le entregó su pistola.

- Entonces, comencemos.


	22. Capítulo XXII: Desafío crucial

**Capítulo XXII: Desafío crucial**

A veces, para Kaito Kuroba, la clase de deportes era algo más que una excusa para descansar el cerebro o descomprimir la gran energía que los chicos de su edad suelen acumular. A veces, podía ser una buena excusa para contemplar a Kumiko Uchida.

Con sus binoculares recorría la dulce figura de la muchacha que practicaba vóley junto con sus compañeras. "Kumiko…", suspiraba Kaito mientras un hilo de barba se caía de su boca.

Todo iba bien hasta que un pelotazo rebotó poderosamente sobre su cabeza.

- Kaito, perdoname – se disculpó Aoko. La clase de su amiga también estaba jugando al mismo deporte, pero Aoko no era tan "interesante" como Kumiko - ¿Kaito?

Su amigo permanecía en el suelo con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y los ojos dándole vueltas denotando su mareo después del impacto. La chica se angustió y se arrodilló para tratar de ayudar a Kaito a ponerse pie:

- ¿Kaito? ¿Estás bien? ¡Respondé! – Lo zamarreaba.

Kaito la apartó molesto y contestó:

- ¡Sos una bestia, Aoko! ¡Cómo te atrevés a golpearme así!

Comenzó a acariciarse en la zona donde había sido golpeado con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Perdón, Kaito – se disculpó ella dulcemente. – No lo hice apropósito – añadió luego chocando sus dedos índices.

Cuando se le pasó el mareo, el joven mago respondió:

- No te preocupes. Creo que ya me siento mejor…

Kaito quiso ponerse de pie, pero se mareó tanto que cayó nuevamente al piso. Aoko, que ya se había levantado, torció la boca y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Perdoname, Kaito – Ella notó que tenía colgado algo en el cuello – pero vos no deberías… ¿qué estabas haciendo con esos binoculares? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Bueno… yo… - se le dificultaba pensar una excusa ya que estaba muy preocupado pensando en la idea de que estaban tomados de las manos y eso lo hacía sentir un poco extraño.

- Estabas espiando mujeres de vuelta, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Aoko con una mirada que daba miedo a la vez que soltaba a su amigo, que volvió a caer sobre el suelo.

El chico atinó a llevarse su mano derecha a la nuca y dar una risita vergonzosa.

Ella frunció el ceño, se levantó la manga derecha de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y pensó en golpear a Kaito por tal descaro… pero decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

- Entonces, no me disculpo nada – comentó ofendida, levantó su mentón, mostrando orgullo. Se puso de pie y se marchó.

El joven mago, que adoraba molestar a su amiga, contratacó mientras esta se marchaba:

- Ey, Aoko, ¿por qué no volvés con tu equipo? Te sentaría bien hacer deporte para modelar un poco tu figura.

La adolescente enfureció de manera tal que volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó el balón con el que había golpeado a Kaito y comenzó a ejecutar violentos remates en dirección a su amigo. Pero, cuando se cansó de atacar, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba más ahí, sino que había un muñeco muy parecido a él completamente destrozado. "Kaito", murmuró con furia y apretando el puño.

El chico ya estaba de regreso en el salón de clases, con el diario del día bajo el brazo, para leer las novedades de la fecha. Se sentó en su pupitre y abrió el periódico para comenzar con su tarea. Recorrió velozmente los titulares vinculados con la economía, la política e internacionales. No tardó mucho en encontrar una jugosa información: su próximo trabajo.

**_"Kaito Kid: He adquirido recientemente el Gran Zafiro Luis XIV, que sé es de tu interés, y, a partir de hoy, esperaré en mi museo por ti. ¿Aceptás este nuevo reto?_**

**_Jirokichi Suzuki, consejero de la compañía Suzuki"._**

- ¿Otra vez estás leyendo sobre ese sarnoso ladrón? – Inquirió su compañero Hakuba, deseoso de hacerlo rabiar.

- Bueno, vos deberías leer más sobre él, ¿no? Ya que no sos muy bueno haciendo tu trabajo, porque en todos sus enfrentamientos no has conseguido atraparlo – contestó Kaito con arrogancia.

- Hakuba tiene razón– interrumpió Aoko, molesta. – No deberías perder tu tiempo con ese ladrón.

- ¿Todavía seguís molesta por lo que sucedió en la clase de deportes? Qué inmadura – se quejó el joven mago.

- No… no es eso. Estoy muy molesta con Kaito Kid porque por su culpa mi papá no puede ir a ver al equipo de vóley, donde yo actúo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hakuba, con signos de preocupación.

- Porque tiene mucho trabajo por culpa de ese ladrón… Y…y… quería pedirte – miró a Kaito – si vos podrías ir a alentarme.

Kaito, pensando en el desafío, respondió:

- Perdón, creo que voy a estar ocupado ese día.

- Bueno, yo podría ser tu compañero Aoko – se inmiscuyó el detective inglés.

- ¿De vedad, Hakuba? – Contestó Aoko con el rostro iluminado.

- ¡Esperá! – Interrumpió Kaito - ¿Va a participar Kumiko Uchida del torneo? – Se excusó.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza.

- Sí, pero y eso que…

- ¡Entonces sí voy! – Chilló.

Aoko torció la boca y aclaró algo preocupada:

- Pero es que… como se trata de un encuentro final debemos ir a otra escuela y no nos pueden acompañar muchas personas porque es en un lugar bastante apartado y sólo habrá un micro para que vaya el equipo y algunas otras personas. El maestro nos dijo que debían ir dos personas por deportista y yo ya inventé a Keiko por lo que… solo puede acompañarme otra persona.

Las miradas del ladrón y del detective se encontraron y luego se dirigieron a la adolescente.

- ¡Yo voy con vos! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

– Aoko me invitó a mí primero – protestó Kaito mirando con furia al detective.

- Pero vos te negaste – recriminó Saguru con un deje de superioridad – yo debería ser quien la acompañe. Además, a mí sí me interesa alentar a Aoko y no babosearme por la señorita Uchida – añadió.

- Pero a mí me lo pidió primero – insistió el mago frunciendo su ceño violentamente.

Aoko no sabía qué hacer y contemplaba confundida y un poco asustada su discusión, deseaba que se le ocurriera una solución. Quizás el profesor hiciera una excepción y dejara que ambos la acompañaran.

- Hay una sola forma de solucionar esto – se entrometió Keiko en la discusión, que había estado observándola, entretenida.

- ¿Qué creés que deberíamos hacer? – preguntó Aoko, expectante por hallar una solución.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo que cuando necesitaste un acompañante para el concierto de 'Prince Prince'? – sugirió con una sonrisa.

Los tres adolescentes dibujaron una expresión cargada de decepción y sarcasmo porque esperaban una mejor alternativa.

- No, la última vez que sucedió eso Hakuba y Kaito no pudieron acompañarme – protestó la chica.

- Pero esta vez no te fallaré – prometió Kaito, muy seguro: pues el detective nunca había podido atraparlo…aún.

- Por mí está bien – dijo Saguru demostrando seguridad – Probablemente veré a Kid si acepta el desafío de aquel anciano. Pero, esta vez, quisiera que Aoko y vos estén conmigo. Así nos aseguraremos de que nadie salga herido – le guiñó un ojo a Kaito.

El mago no lo podía creer. Aquel maldito tipo lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. No podría decir que no porque se perdería de estar con Aoko y ella sospecharía de él; pero decir que sí lo involucraría probablemente en una complicada situación.

Con su mejor cara de póquer respondió:

- Por mí está bien. Será un honor ver cómo ese ladrón te humilla nuevamente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Para entender mejor algunas referencias de este capítulo les recomiendo leer el Manga de Magic Kaito._


	23. Capítulo XXIII: ¿Shiho Miyano?

**Capítulo XXIII: ¿Shiho Miyano?**

Ai Haibara sonrió satisfecha y escribió unas observaciones en un anotador que traía con ella. A él no le hacía gracia, volver a ser Shinichi Kudo era algo verdaderamente doloroso… aunque cuando la transformación concluía, una sensación de felicidad lo invadía y olvidaba rápidamente el dolor.

Estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos en los bolsillos, y pendiente de las noticias en la televisión, cuando la niña de cabellos castaños lo interrumpió:

- Ponete esto – le ordenó mientras le ofrecía con su mano izquierda un termómetro.

Shinichi tomó el objeto, lo colocó en su boca y, después de un rato, se lo devolvió a la niña. El profesor había salido temprano y ambos habían quedado solos. Si no fuera por la televisión encendida, en el canal de las noticias, no habría otro ruido en la casa que las respiraciones de la niña y el adolescente. Haibara hizo otras anotaciones mientras que, con disimulo, inspeccionó al joven.

Era cierto que Kudo era prácticamente irresistible para cualquier mujer, alguna vez ella había sentido una fuerte atracción por él, pero siempre acaba por reprimirla ya que el corazón del detective tenía una dueña. Observaba el pijama verde que traía y su mirada perdida en la brillante pantalla, que captaba toda su atención. Lo veía ceñudo y con el semblante serio. Cuando terminó de escribir otros datos, le indicó secamente:

- Deberás tomarte la temperatura cada vez que puedas e informarme al respecto. Si todo marcha bien, creo que definitivamente habrás recuperado tu cuerpo.

Al percatarse que el detective no reparó en su comentario, Haibara dio un suspiro y caminó hasta donde se hallaba para descubrir qué era lo que le despertaba tanto interés.

"… **_Kaito Kid aceptó el desafío del consejero de la empresa Suzuki y aseguró que hará su presentación en el museo de la familia millonaria el 25 del corriente para adueñarse del Gran Zafiro Luis XIV"._**

- Ni lo pienses – advirtió la científica.

Shinichi contempló con un poco de horror la expresión de enfado de la científica, insinuándole con esa tenebrosa mirada que si se atrevía a desobedecerla, sólo cosas malas podía esperar. Quitó las manos de sus bolsillos e interrogó ofuscado:

- Pero si yo no lo hago, ¿quién lo atrapará?

Haibara dio una pequeña risa y lo miró con orgullo.

- Decime, ¿cuántas veces te has enfrentado a él?

El detective arrugó su rostro en una expresión de orgullo herido y enojo.

- No lo sé – respondió secamente.

- Cientos de veces – comentó ella, divertida. - ¿Y alguna vez lo has atrapado?

- No, pero… Si tuviera otra oportunidad… ahora que tengo mi verdadero cuerpo.

- No esta vez.

Shinichi frunció el ceño y apagó el televisor. "Tonta Haibara", murmuró para sí volteando su rostro para ignorar a su interlocutora. La niña de cabellos castaños logró escuchar al detective y lo fulminó con la mirada. Después, fue hasta la mesa donde había dejado su mochila y comentó:

- ¿No deberías prepararte para la escuela? Seguro se va a poner muy contenta de verte.

Shinichi se puso de pie y se marchó hasta su casa, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta principal llamó a la científica:

- Haibara…

La niña, que estaba de espaldas al detective, se volteó y se sonrojó por un momento. Kudo la estaba mirando de una manera muy fija, que la hacía incomodarse.

-… Gracias por todo – afirmó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando el adolescente se marchó un gran silencio se adueñó de la casa, aunque la científica no lo notó porque estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ayumi Yoshida caminaba algo preocupada por las calles del distrito de Beika. Se dirigía hasta la casa de su amiga de ojos azules. Tenía la vista clavada al cemento, y apretaba las manijas de su mochila, denotando su nerviosismo. Al igual que su compañera, algo apartada de donde estaba, estaba muy concentrada en sus vacilaciones y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse ido. Solo ella, el asfalto y sus pensamientos existían... O al menos fue así hasta que chocó con alguien.

- Ey, cuidado – advirtió un hombre de forma cordial. - ¿Estás bien?

- Oficial Takagi… - los ojos de Ayumi se iluminaron, pero por temor…

"_¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto?"_, se quejó la científica, aunque satisfecha, porque eso le daría otra distracción a su mente, que no dejaba de pensar en un nombre, en un hombre…

Fue hasta la entrada, se sentó en el escalón y se colocó unos zapatos. Quizás, Ayumi se había quedado dormida. O quizás se le había olvidado que habían acordado ir juntas a la escuela, aunque apartadas de Genta y Mitsuhiko para discutir algunos asuntos; tratar de hacerle entender algunas cosas y sumirla en un mundo imaginario en el que lo le había sucedido a ella y a Kudo era lo más normal del mundo y no suponía ninguna preocupación. Un miedo la invadió. Y si… ¿ellos lo habían descubierto? ¿Ayumi estaba en peligro?

Salió de la casa del profesor intranquila y caminó velozmente dos calles en dirección a la casa de los Yoshida. Cuando se topó con su amiga caminando tranquila, sana y salva, dio un suspiro, aliviada, y esbozó una suave sonrisa. _"Jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa"_, pensó con angustia.

* * *

Ran Mouri sonreía y escuchaba con paciencia y entusiasmo los hilarantes relatos de su amiga Sonoko, que regresaba de ver a su novio Makoto Kyogoku.

- Ran, fue algo hermoso – comentaba sonrojada y algo avergonzada – mi táctica funcionó a la perfección… Y Kyogoku me besó… - suspiró enamorada.

Ran rió para sí y se mostró contenta por su amiga. Sonoko, un poco cansada de hablar de sí misma y en plan de molestar a la karateka, comentó:

- Me pregunto si cuando se te declare, Shinichi te besará.

El rostro de la adolescente adquirió rápidamente un tono carmín y replicó con vergüenza:

- Sonoko...

- ¿Qué? Se ve desde la Luna que está enamorado de vos, Ran.

- Y no me extrañaría… - interrumpió la voz de un muchacho.

"_Guau, es muy atractivo"_, pensó Sonoko mientras observaba al joven con interés. Ran, por su parte, inspeccionó al hombre que acaba de interrumpir su conversación. Era alto, de cabellos castaños y una amistosa mirada verde intensa. Los rasgos de su rostro eran suaves y alegres. Llevaba un traje de un color claro.

- Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted? – Inquirió la karateca, un poco intimidada.

- Ah, un cliente – afirmó el extraño.

- ¿Perdón? – Repuso la joven.

- ¿Ran Mouri? – Insistió.

- Sí, pero… ¿por qué me busca? – Inquirió algo incómoda.

- Bueno… unas alumnas me han comentado que usted es la novia de Shinichi Kudo, ¿no es correcto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Chilló Sonoko con intenciones de molestar a Ran.

- Sonoko… - la adolescente la miró con enfado. – Soy su amiga - se dirigió al muchacho.

- He oído que él es un reconocido detective y quisiera contar con sus servicios – informó.

- Ya veo - respondió la chica de cabello largo – pero él se fue a resolver un caso y no sé cuándo va a volver.

- Qué pena – se lamentó el joven chocando la palma de su mano con su cabeza.

- Pero el papá de Ran es el famoso detective Mouri – intervino Sonoko. – También es muy prestigioso. Además – añadió con un tono seductor – yo misma he resuelto algunos casos también – rió con orgullo.

Él hombre esbozó una sonrisa cordial.

- Es usted muy amable, señorita. Pero verá, solo es Shinichi Kudo quien puede ayudarme porque conoce muy bien a la persona que estoy buscando.

- Y… ¿a quién está buscando? – interrogó Ran.

- Bueno… - la miró de manera siniestra – a Shiho Miyano, una amiga muy cercana de él.

- ¿Shiho Miyano? – Repitió la chica extrañada.

- Ah, ¿no te ha hablado de ella? – Inquirió maliciosamente.

A la muchacha le generó desconfianza la actitud de aquel extraño.

- No, no lo ha hecho – contestó mirándolo con seriedad.

- Bueno, son amigos muy cercanos… Quizás novios. Aunque eso sería extraño, teniendo en cuenta que afirman que vos lo sos… - repuso de manera provocadora.

Sonoko y Ran permanecieron calladas, aunque la hija de la millonaria familia Suzuki arremetió:

- ¿Y vos por qué buscás a esa tal Shiho Miyano? ¿Es que acaso es una ex novia tuya que te dejó?

El extraño sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Estoy seguro de que si fueran novios, él se lo hubiera dicho – afirmó después amablemente. – No debe preocuparse. Es una pena que no pueda reunirme con él. De veras esperaba que me ayudara a encontrar a mi hermana. Por cierto – cambió su tono de voz a uno más casual. - ¿Hacés karate? – Interrogó, luego de observar que Ran llevaba consigo su uniforme.

- Ah… sí.

- Sí, es capitana del equipo. Así que mejor no la molestes – aportó Sonoko.

- Ya veo… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias por su atención, señorita Mouri.

La karateca se sonrojó cuando el extraño tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en la misma. Después, el hombre ignoró a Sonoko y se marchó con un paso tranquilo.

Las adolescentes esperaron a que se alejara unos metros, mientras lo seguían con la mirada y, cuando se aseguraron de que aquel sujeto estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, la de cabello corto comentó:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cretino aquel sujeto! ¿No te parece, Ran?

La chica se quedó paralizada, el encuentro con aquel sujeto la había dejado muy confundida e intranquila. Su principal preocupación en ese momento pasó a ser, ¿quién era Shiho Miyano?

Shinichi se las arregló para entrar a su casa y vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela sin que Okiya Subaru se percatara de su presencia. De camino al instituto, no podía dejar de pensar en el desafío con Kid. ¿Cómo afrontarlo sin que Haibara lo supiera? Se detuvo frente a un restaurante para observar la portada de un periódico que leía uno de los clientes.

Supuso que Kid estaría en la primera plana, pero, a diferencia de lo que pensó, el nuevo desafío del ladrón de guante blanco ocupaba un lugar menor, en relación con el espacio que le habían dedicado a la búsqueda del famoso asesino en serie de Tokio. Un maniático que seguía a jóvenes de escuelas secundarias para después raptarlas, violarlas y, finalmente, asesinarlas. Un ser humano abominable. Notó que ahora había abandonado su territorio habitual y había atacado a una joven en Osaka… Justamente el lugar donde vive Heiji Hattori ¡Un momento! ¡Heiji Hattori!

Shinichi sonrió y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su uniforme.


	24. Capítulo XXIV: El mejor detective de JPN

**Capítulo XXIV: El mejor detective de Japón**

Las letras se veían cada vez más borrosas y sentía un fuerte deseo por recostarse sobre su pupitre y descansar hasta el final del día. La cabeza le dolía mucho y estaba un poco sonrojada. Era probable que varios de sus compañeros le atribuyeran ese rubor a que estaba sentada junto a su gran amigo de la infancia, de quien estaba profundamente enamorada.

La profesora de historia, la señorita Sasaki, les había dejado un extenso trabajo, aunque con la "ventaja" de hacerlo en parejas. Heiji y Kazuha decidieron trabajar juntos, para lo cual, el detective resolvió que él contestaría las preguntas pares mientras que Kazuha las impares. La adolescente se sentía tan mal que ni se había molestado en hacerle notar que algunas de las impares requerían más elaboración y trabajo que las de él.

Con disimulo, ojeó un momento a su compañero. Heiji trabajaba con su mejor expresión de aburrimiento y tenía el ceño fruncido, denotando su deseo de concluir pronto con la labor para marcharse del instituto y hacer lo que más le apasionaba en la vida. Kazuha se sintió un poco culpable. Ella apenas había terminado con la pregunta número uno, mientras que el chico había avanzado bastante. Con determinación, tomó el manual de historia y comenzó a buscar la repuesta para la pregunta tres.

Lo curioso fue que en el instante en que enfocó todo su esfuerzo, predisposición y energía para ponerse a trabajar, su cuerpo dijo basta. Repentinamente se quedó sin fuerzas y se dejó caer de su asiento. Su compañero, siempre atento a su novia aunque hiciera el esfuerzo por no demostrarlo, de inmediato se movió de su lugar y trató de ayudarla.

- ¡Kazuha! – Exclamó una de las amigas de la joven. - ¿Estás bien?

Pero la joven no respondió. Fue como si se hubiera agotado… quedó inmediatamente rendida en los brazos de su novio.

La profesora pidió orden en la clase, como si se tratara de una corte, y le solicitó a Hattori que acompañara a la señorita Toyama a la enfermería y después regresara a la clase. Heiji sostuvo a Kazuha en sus brazos, un poco avergonzado por la escena, que estaba adornada por las burlas de los compañeros del salón. "¿Se acaban de casar?", "Ey, Hattori, llevala a un hotel", "¿Necesitan un condón?". Él los fulminó a todos con la mirada y la profesora nuevamente exigió silencio en la sala.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Heiji recostó a su amiga en una camilla. La doctora lo saludó amablemente y revisó a Kazuha. "Tiene fiebre. Es probable que esté por engriparse. Lo mejor será que descanse unos días en su casa", anunció. Heiji asentó y le dedicó una mirada con algo de preocupación a su novia. Era muy consciente de que una gripe no era nada que le supusiera un gran dolor. Pero no podía evitarlo… ¿Y si no era una fiebre y tenía relación con el ataque había sufrido en el secuestro? Es que ella todavía tenía que visitar al médico para cuidar que todo siguiera evolucionando bien. Era una posibilidad que hubiera habido una complicación…

- Heiji - lo llamó Kazuha.

Él abandonó sus temores y contestó con la mayor serenidad:

- Decime.

- Perdoname - fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

El chico frunció el ceño molesto y se juró a sí mismo que si a Kazuha le sucedía algo sería exclusivamente su culpa. Aprovechando que ella no estaba consciente, movió la manga de su uniforme con cuidado, tratando de que la médica, que estaba ocupada llamando a los padres de su amiga, no lo notara y revisó la herida que le había causado Haruto en su antebrazo derecho. Había mejorado bastante. No notaba nada extraño. Aunque él no era un doctor y no podía precisar que eso fuera un signo de que todo marchaba bien. Retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de amiga y comenzó a deshacer la venda que había en su pierna para revisar también esa herida.

- ¡Pero qué está haciendo! – Exclamó horrorizada la doctora.

Heiji se quedó duro por un momento de la vergüenza, pero rápidamente se volteó y explicó rojísimo:

- ¡No es lo que usted piensa! Mi amiga sufrió un corte y yo…

- ¡Apártese de la alumna Toyama! – Exigió la médica horrorizada y echó a Heiji de la enfermería a los empujones.

Heiji, que había caído al piso después del impulso final, se puso de pie con bronca y sacudió su ropa bastante ofendido. Después, colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y emprendió su regreso al salón de clases. _"Por Dios, si tan solo quería revisar su herida. Espero que esa enfermera cuide bien de Kazuha, porque cómo no lo haga yo…."_. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono móvil.

Heiji lo tomó y contestó:

- Hola…

- ¿Qué tal, Hattori? – era su amigo Shinichi Kudo. Le extrañó el hecho de escucharlo con su verdadera voz y no la de Conan.

- Kudo… ¿recuperaste tu cuerpo? – inquirió.

- Ah, sí… por ahora sí. Haibara desarrolló el antídoto para el apotoxín 4869.

- Vaya, eso es genial, pero ¿qué pasa? Estoy ocupado – dijo de mala gana.

- Necesito un favor. Como he vuelto a ser Shinichi Kudo no puedo enfrentarme a Kaito Kid sin quedar expuesto. Por eso, quería pedirte tu ayuda…

- Kudo, vos sos el rival de Kid, ¿por qué me involucrarías a mí? – Se excusó el moreno, que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era asegurarse que Kazuha estuviera bien.

- ¿No querés probar que sos mejor que yo? – Lo retó el detective del este.

- No es eso. Estoy ocupado – insistió.

- ¿En qué? – Inquirió, sorprendido.

- Qué te importa – respondió. Y sin darle chances a Kudo de contestar, cortó la comunicación cerrando en un movimiento seco su teléfono móvil para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Volvió a salón de clases y avanzó hasta su lugar con sigilo, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus pares. Tomó el grueso libro de historia. _"Bien, Yo respondí las preguntas dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce, catorce, dieciséis, dieciocho, veinte y veintidós. Kazuha respondió… ¿¡La primera!?"_.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y decidió que respondería primero las otras ocho preguntas que le quedaban y luego haría lo propio con las otras diecisiete que Kazuha no había podido ni empezar. Obviamente que fue el último en irse de la clase y la profesora Sasaki tuvo la amabilidad de esperarlo mientras corregía los trabajos de sus compañeros. Cuando terminó, entregó rápidamente el trabajo, saludó a su _sensei_ y se marchó con muchos deseos de saber cómo estaría ella.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta la casa de su amiga para saber cómo estaba. En realidad, no estaba caminando, sino más bien trotando. Unos minutos más tarde, se encontró un poco agitado en frente de la puerta principal de la casa de su novia. Sus papás y los de ella aún no sabían que eran novios. De hecho, sólo lo sabían Mouri y Kudo. No es que ellos no quisieran contarlo, es por el momento se sentían más cómodos de ese modo.

Presionó el timbre y al instante la mamá de Kazuha lo atendió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal, Heiji? Viniste a ver a Kazuha, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó cordialmente.

- Eh… Sí, le traje los deberes del cole. ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó disimulando con éxito su preocupación.

- Bien, ahora está descansando en su habitación. Llegás en un buen momento. Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y no quería dejar a mi hija sola. ¿Podrías quedarte unos minutos? Volveré enseguida, lo prometo.

La señora Toyama rápidamente se marchó, dejando a Heiji obligado a cumplir con la tarea que le había encomendado. Una vez adentro del hogar de su novia, subió de inmediato al segundo piso para ver cómo se encontraba ella. Entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado y se la encontró dormida en su cama. Se veía un poco mejor que cuando la había dejado en la enfermería. Sonrió al verla tan serena y tranquila.

Cerró con delicadeza la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió hasta el escritorio de la chica y se sentó en una silla que había junto a él. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa de madera, relajó su postura y, simplemente, la contempló. No es que planeara quedarse así todo el día. Cuando regresara su madre, él partiría rápidamente. Haberse convertido en su novio no significaba que él fuera a actuar diferente, ni tampoco deseaba que ella cambiara por ese "insignificante" detalle.

Kazuha tosió entre sueños y el corazón de Heiji se oprimió. Pensó en acercarse y despertarla por si necesitaba algo, pero reflexionó que eso quizás no fuera buena idea. Ella dejó de toser y él volvió a mirarla y a enamorarse. Aunque fuera incapaz de expresarlo, la quería demasiado. Volvió a sonreír y recordó el día de la confesión. De su confesión. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica y se dio cuenta que jamás sería bueno en eso del amor.

Toda esa íntima escena, en la que los pensamientos de Heiji podían fluir con libertad sin miedo a ninguna burla, comentario estúpido o el simple pudor de admitir que era capaz de amar tanto a una mujer como para tirarse de un precipicio se vio interrumpida por su escandaloso teléfono móvil. "Mierda", murmuró apenado. Era demasiado tarde. Kazuha se había despertado.

- ¿Heiji? – Preguntó mientras restregaba su puño sobre su ojo derecho y disimulaba un bostezo.

- Perdón, Kazuha – pronunció el moreno acercándose de rodillas a su novia, para estar a su altura. – Me olvidé de apagar mi estúpido teléfono - agregó después a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de ella.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó con su mejor cara de dormida, aunque feliz por verlo a él.

- Bueno, no sé… seguro no era nada para preocuparse – contestó él guardando el teléfono.

- Vamos, podría ser importante – insistió ella.

Heiji le hizo caso y volvió a sacar su teléfono para revisarlo.

- Es un correo de Kudo – le informó.

- ¿Kudo? ¿Acaso ha vuelto? – Preguntó con ilusión.

- No… No lo sé – dijo el detective un poco inseguro. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de su amigo.

- ¿Entonces quiere que lo ayudes con un caso? – Inquirió ella.

- Sí – musitó sin darle importancia al asunto. Lo primordial era que ella se reponga.

Kazuha torció la boca y cuestionó:

- ¿Entonces qué haces acá?

- Bueno, te desmayaste en clase y me dejaste preocupado y quería…

- No me refiero a eso – lo interrumpió. - ¿Por qué no te marchaste para ayudar a Kudo?

Heiji sintió que las palabras de Kazuha lo desnudaron y se quedó en silencio.

- No lo sé… - resolvió responder después de un rato. – Estás mal, Kazuha, y…

- ¡Quiero que vayas a resolver el caso! – Afirmó con determinación, casi como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Andá a ayudar a Kudo! – Insistió.

- Pero, Kazuha, vos…

- Yo voy a estar bien, Heiji – aseguró. – Pero vos amás resolver casos, que este resfriado no te detenga…

- Pero… ¿Y si no es un simple resfriado?

Kazuha sonrió. Él temía que se tratara de algo peor. Pero no era nada grave y si lo fuera, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo por su cuenta. No hacía falta que Heiji dejara de hacer nada. Lo tomó de la mano y le pidió:

- No te preocupes por mí. Además, estoy segura de que no es nada grave. De verdad, sólo es un resfriado. Vos andá con Kudo, pero prometeme que volverás sano y salvo.

Heiji se conmovió por la ternura de su novia. Deseó besarla, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Así que la miró con profundo amor.

- Está bien, lo prometo. Así que, por favor, mejorate.

Ella asintió y le sonrió. En ese instante, ambos escucharon la voz de la madre de Kazuha que anunciaba su regreso. Heiji depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, para despedirse. Se puso de pie y la tapó bien. Ella cerró sus ojos, él comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y trató de no mirar atrás, porque sabía que iba a ser mucho más difícil marcharse si lo hacía. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la señora Toyama.

- ¿Viste a Kazuha? – Inquirió con una sonrisa.

- Eh… Sí. Pero estaba dormida, así que le dejé los deberes sobre su escritorio.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo la señora.

- Por nada… Debo irme – anunció.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias, Heiji.

La mujer acompañó al muchacho hasta la salida. Una vez afuera, Heiji revisó el contenido del mensaje que el molesto de Kudo le había enviado.

**_"Gallina Hattori: si tanto te asusta enfrentar a Kaito Kid solo decilo. No hay necesidad de inventar excusas. Asumo que simplemente tenés miedo de él y con eso queda demostrado que soy superior._**

**_Shinichi Kudo, el mejor detective de Japón"._**

Al moreno le hirvió la sangre y respondió con enfado el mensaje. Después, se puso de nuevo a caminar apresuradamente para buscar algunas cosas en su casa y partir hasta Tokio.


	25. Capítulo XXV: Carpe Diem

**Capítulo XXV: Carpe diem**

* * *

_**Advertencia:**__ este capítulo tiene partes violentas. Por lo que si son sensibles, no recomiendo su lectura._

* * *

Wataru sostenía el objeto entre su pulgar y su índice izquierdos. Lo observaba de manera inquisitiva y se preguntaba si era el momento, si ella estaba lista para dar ese gran paso. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho un pañuelo, limpió el anillo con mucho cuidado y lo depósito nuevamente sobre la cajita de terciopelo azul, que había venido de regalo. Se arrodilló, sostuvo la pequeña caja y la abrió:

- ¿Querés casarte conmigo? – Dijo con mucha decisión.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Takagi? – Le contestó Chiba que lo había sorprendido en esa rara postura.

- ¡No es nada! – Respondió con nerviosismo y regresó al escritorio.

- Escuché que hoy ibas a almorzar con Sato – comentó su compañero después.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Quiso saber el policía mientras proseguía con un informe.

- Yumi, ¿quién más sabe todos los chismes del departamento?

Takagi esbozó una sonrisa mientras Chiba se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a ordenar varios papeles que estaban desparramados por su escritorio.

- Sí, es así – afirmó, de buen ánimo.

- Va muy en serio lo suyo – dijo burlón.

Wataru prefirió no emitir ningún comentario al respecto. Es que él no estaba seguro de nada, mas que amaba con locura a esa mujer. Había costado llegar hasta donde estaban. Primero interfirieron los cientos de pretendientes de Miwako, entre ellos Shiratori, su gran rival. Después tuvo que comprender su pasado y convencerla de que él podía ser parte de su futuro. Finalmente, hubo que luchar contra villanos, sobrevivir adversidades, arriesgar sus vidas y… saborear sus dulces labios. Él se sentía seguro y tenía bien en claro que quería comprometerse con ella. Pero lo inquietaba un poco el hecho de ignorar cómo se sentía Miwako.

- ¿Qué te pasa que tenés esa cara? – Le preguntó la mismísima Sato, que había arribado hasta su lugar de trabajo mientras estaba distraído.

- ¿Por qué? – Respondió evasivamente, un poco sonrojado, pues había aparecido repentinamente ante él la mujer que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

- Te noté un poco distraído – sonrió.

- Ey, ¿ya es mediodía? Recuerdo que habíamos quedado en almorzar – advirtió entusiasmado.

- Sobre eso… Hoy no podrá ser – le informó fríamente. – El inspector Megure nos ha citado a todos a una reunión extraordinaria por el caso del violador.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con él? – Se entrometió Chiba.

- Ha vuelto a atacar en Tokio. Esta vez fue a una chica de catorce años a la salida de un concierto.

Takagi y Chiba no dijeron nada. Ese sujeto les causaba asco.

- Perdón, Takagi – dijo Sato. – Pero, ey, quizás podamos almorzar mañana.

- No te preocupes – dijo su pareja, bastante decepcionado por la suspensión de su almuerzo, aunque demostrando indiferencia ante otra cancelación por parte de su novia. Ya era la tercera vez que Miwako cancelaba por su trabajo, pero él no podía culparla.

Sato ojeó a ambos y como notó que estaban más concentrados en realizar informes que en prestarse a conversar con ella decidió marcharse de ahí. Después de todo, en quince minutos debían reunirse con el inspector Megure.

- Mal, Miwako, mal – dijo Yumi, que había observado lo sucedido, con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – Dijo ésta de mala gana.

- Es la tercera vez que le cancelás a Takagi, si seguís así, el pobre va a pensar que no le importás.

- Vamos, que eso no es verdad. ¡Y no te metas en nuestros asuntos! – Reclamó después, sin poderse creer que Yumi siempre hallara la forma de inmiscuirse en su vida privada, aunque sin ofenderse sino fingiendo enfado.

Su compañera dio unas carcajadas y prosiguió:

- En serio, tenés que cuidar a un hombre como Takagi. Él es muy bueno, Miwako. Sin embargo, vos te la pasás cancelándole y no hacés nada a cambio.

- Estoy segura que él lo entiende. Él sabe que le he cancelado por motivos de trabajo, además, le he dicho que mañana saldremos juntos a almorzar.

- Pero, ¿no notaste la indiferencia de Takagi cuando le cancelaste? - Indicó la oficial.

- ¿Indiferencia? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Cuestionó confundida.

- Ay, Miwako. Vos más que nadie sabés que hay que apreciar las cosas cuando las tenemos y no una vez que se han ido - explicó.

A la policía no le gustaron mucho esas palabras, porque entendió que Yumi no sólo se refería a Takagi sino también a Matsuda. Esto no le agradó mucho, pero, de alguna forma, su amiga estaba en lo correcto. No era bueno hacerse desear todo el tiempo, porque quizás un día él se cansaría y no volvería a buscarla. Aunque ella no lo hacía apropósito.

- Yumi, debo ir a la reunión. Nos vemos más tarde – saludó a su amiga con calma, simulando el impacto de sus comentarios.

Sato se fue hasta la cafetería por algo para tomar y más tarde se dirigió a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Cuando entró, notó que Takagi estaba sentando en compañía de Chiba y Shiratori, hablando sobre el asunto que los había convocado:

- Mirá, Takagi – decía Shiratori. – La chica asistió sola al concierto y cuando terminó y nuestro hombre la vio sola, la siguió dejando unos diez metros de distancia, como suele hacer con sus víctimas. Cuando la alcanzó la arrastró hasta un lugar alejado. Aparentemente la habría estado apuntando con un arma para no levantar sospechas y en cuanto encontraron ese lugar apartado, la violó. Pero eso no fue lo más cruel, cada vez sus ataques son más siniestros. A esta chica la degolló. ¿Te acordás que antes de matarlas solía dormirlas y luego les daba el tiro de gracia? Dicen que los que hallaron el cadáver se horrorizaron.

- Escuhé que los forenses dijeron que la golpeó bastante antes de asesinarla – agregó Chiba.

- Ha sido de lo más violento. Tenemos que atrapar a este tipo pronto – afirmó Shiratori consternado.

- Perdonen, pero, ¿por qué ha vuelto a atacar en Tokio si su último ataque había sido en Osaka? – Consultó Takagi.

- Aparentemente a la mujer de Osaka la siguió desde Tokio, de ahí que se produjera el ataque en otra región – le informó Shiratori.

Sato, quien se horrorizó al escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, se sentó un poco más apartada del frente porque temía que se enseñaran fotografías de los violentos ataques y, sinceramente, hoy no estaba dispuesta a ver nuevamente esas horribles imágenes.

- Bien, señores – inició Megure. – Tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer. Debido a las características del último ataque, hemos decidido realizar un operativo de prevención para cuidar a todas las mujeres que se acerquen a ver la nueva aparición de Kaito Kid. Es de público conocimiento que el ladrón siempre atrae público femenino y, como nuestro hombre atacó en el último concierto de Styx III, que tuvo una gran convocatoria, creemos que podría volver a actuar allí. Es por eso que debemos evitar que siga atacando personas y en lo posible capturarlo. He aquí…

Los pensamientos de Miwako se desviaron por un momento. Ella recordó a Matsuda. No es que no lo haya dejado ir, sólo que hoy Yumi casi que aludió a él y no pudo evitar extrañarlo un poco.

- Vamos, Matsuda, ¿de verdad no querés acompañarnos? Es una costumbre que vayamos a cenar juntos cuando un compañero cumple años.

- Disculpe, oficial Sato - contestó con un deje de sarcasmo – pero no estoy de humor para eso.

- Yo…yo creo que distraerte podría ayudarte un poco – murmuró con timidez ya que no le hacía gracia entrometerse en la vida privada de aquel engreído.

Jinpei esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y desde cuándo yo te preocupo? – Preguntó acercándose hasta su compañera, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

- No es eso… - musitó y desvió la mirada. – De alguna manera sé cómo te sentís. Yo también he perdido a personas que quería.

- ¿Querés decir que tenés pena por mí? – Se burló el policía.

- No seas tonto – negó Sato – pero siempre estás aquí distraído, con la mirada perdida y no sé… Quizás tengas razón, quizás me preocupo.

Los dos chocaron miradas y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Muchas gracias, Miwako, pero no tenés hacerlo. Voy a estar bien, vos andá con el resto del departamento. Yo me voy a quedar acá, terminando unos expedientes.

- Pero… Matsuda.

- Está bien, en serio. Es triste cómo nos damos cuenta de cuánto queríamos a alguien una vez que éste nos abandona. Lo extrañamos y pensamos con nostalgia que nunca más lo volveremos a ver y que quedará en nuestro pasado. Pero… me anima pensar que mientras viva en mis pensamientos él siempre estará conmigo – le sonrió.

- Matsuda… - musitó ella.

- Ahora, andá y divertite con los demás – le dijo y se alejó de ella caminando solitariamente.

Miwako secó con su dedo pulgar una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo y pensó: _"Matsuda como siempre tenía razón. Él me dijo en ese momento lo mismo que Yumi me dice ahora. Tengo que tratar de apreciar lo que tengo con Wataru. Mi Wataru"_, sonrió y observó al hombre que más quería del mundo. _"Yo nunca me perdonaría si te sucediera algo y… tampoco sé si podría superarlo"_, reflexionó. Takagi, que notó que su pareja lo estaba mirando, le sonrió y le devolvió una mirada cargada de entusiasmo ya que la notaba un poco seria. Miwako devolvió el gesto y volvió a prestarle atención al Inspector Megure, que habló al menos otros cuarenta minutos sobre el operativo de prevención y cómo debían actuar en caso de algún imprevisto.

Al concluir la reunión, todos los policías se marcharon, pues ya había acabado su trabajo por aquel día. Sato, no obstante, se dirigió hasta su despacho y comenzó a terminar unos informes sobre el caso del violador que debía entregar pronto a Megure. La verdad es que ese día no le apetecía mucho hacerlo, pero lo había pospuesto tantas veces que era inevitable seguir atrasándolo porque eso molestaría a su superior. Su estómago comenzó a rugirle. No había podido almorzar al mediodía y la verdad era casi imposible concentrarse para terminar el informe. Pero, como siempre, fue fuerte y siguió tratando de describir el modo de actuar de aquel maldito.

Sato sabía que si pudiera tenerlo ante ella le daría su merecido. Odiaba a los tipos que se metían con los más débiles, como aquellas pobres niñas que apenas comenzaban a vivir sus primeros años en este mundo y su futuro junto con sus ilusiones les eran arrebatados. _"Vamos, Miwako. Debes terminar este informe"_. Como si no estuviera sufriendo lo suficiente para terminar ese trabajo, ella comenzó a sentir un delicioso olor ramen. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? ¿El hambre ya la estaba haciendo alucinar?

Sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta ella y al voltearse se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¡Takagi! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El inspector Megure me contó que te quedarías a terminar un informe que él te había pedido y cómo sé que no almorzaste y te vi un poco distraída decidí acompañarte – explicó. – Traje un poco de ramen para que almorcemos juntos – añadió después con una sonrisa.

Miwako sonrió, se puso de pie y envolvió a Takagi en un cálido abrazo, contenta de tener un novio tan considerado.

- Gracias, Wataru – musitó.

El policía se puso contento de que lo llamara por su nombre.

- Pensé que estarías molesto por haberte cancelado – dijo después – perdón por eso. Es que…

Takagi la calló con un corto beso.

- No tenés que explicarme nada - aseguró tranquilo. - Yo lo entiendo. Ahora, almorcemos rápido para terminar rápido ese informe e irnos a casa.

Miwako sonrió, y por un momento, supo lo afortunada que era por tenerlo a él en su vida. Sin lugar a dudas, ella estaba enamorada de Takagi y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Al mismo tiempo, parecía que su novio se sentía del mismo modo y eso la llenaba de dicha. Recordó las palabras de Yumi y Matsuda y pensó:_"Me hace feliz que pueda ver lo feliz que soy a tu lado. Espero... espero que nada nos separe"_.


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Nueva reaparición

**Capítulo XXVI: Nueva reaparición**

Shinichi contempló desde su insignificante lugar la magnitud de la escuela secundaria Teitan y esbozó una sonrisa. Era genial regresar y volver a ser el mismo. Restaba el pequeño detalle de que todavía estaba ahí la Organización y bueno, él tenía que encargarse de eso. Sería difícil, pero ahora que tenía su verdadero cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y seguro que nunca.

Observó a sus alrededores a todos los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases. Los muchachos del equipo de fútbol, los del laboratorio, aquel grupo de chicas que se la pasaba hablando de lo que estaba a la moda, los del club de teatro… y otros tantos personajes comunes del secundario. Todos llevaban el clásico uniforme, zapatos o zapatillas, pantalón o falda, camisa blanca, corbata verde, saco celeste y maletín marrón. Siguió caminando y contemplando todo lo que lo rodeaba como si fuera nuevo. _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"_, reconoció.

Abrió el compartimiento donde guardaba su calzado y, al hacerlo, cayeron sobre el suelo decenas de cartas que se habían acumulado allí en todo este tiempo._"Veo que no me han olvidado"_, se dijo así mismo con vanidad. Las levantó todas y las puso en el interior de su maletín. _"Sinceramente ya no lo entiendo. ¿De verdad soy tan atractivo? ¿O qué es lo que les gusta? He estado todo este tiempo fuera y aun así estas cosas siguen sucediendo. ¿Cómo será cuando me convierta en el detective más famoso de Japón? ¿Seguiré pareciéndoles atractivo? Bueno, yo creo que sí"_, pensó divertido.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteó de inmediato. Pensaba encontrarse con Ran, pero no. Era una chica a la que él juraría que jamás había visto. Ella medía cerca de un metro sesenta. Tenía cabello castaño, una nariz respingada y un par de ojos verdes hermosísimos. Además, había que admitir que tenía una figura fascinante y que podría embrujar a cualquier chico, aunque esto no encajaba con la introvertida personalidad de la joven.

- ¿Shinichi Kudo? – Dijo ella.

- ¿Si? – Contestó descolocado y alzando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

- Esto es para vos – aseguró ella sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza de la vergüenza y extendía un sobre rosado para el muchacho.

Shinichi la observó con timidez y recibió el sobre. La muchacha levantó la vista y con una tierna mirada pareció pedirle al detective que, por favor, leyera en ese momento su carta. Él esbozó una risita nerviosa, abrió el sobre y la leyó. La misma consistía un poema en el que ella le profesaba su amor por él de la manera más dulce y sincera, lo que incomodó un poco a Kudo, teniendo en cuenta que él creía que era la primera vez que veía a la joven en cuestión. Probablemente había olvidado que compartieron salón varios años y que él había ayudado a Hiroshi Nakazawa siempre que ella lo había necesitado. Aunque fueran cosas pequeñas como prestarle un lápiz o unos apuntes. O ayudarla a levantarse cuando tropezaba por los pasillos, ya que era un poco torpe.

- Nakazawa, me halagás mucho. Es algo muy tierno, de verdad. Pero… es que a mí me gusta otra chica – contestó evidenciando un poco lo incómodo del momento para él.

El rostro de la joven se quebró de la desilusión… quiso llorar, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en frente de Kudo.

- No importa, Kudo. – Contestó - ¿Se trata de Mouri, verdad? – Inquirió con resignación. Siempre se había llevado bien con Ran. Ella le parecía encantadora pero, al mismo tiempo, envidiaba su relación con Kudo.

Shinichi se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Contestó absolutamente avergonzado.

Hiroshi se rió.

- Bien… deberías decírselo. Seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti – se secó una lágrima que no pudo contener y se marchó.

"_Me había olvidado de esta clase de situaciones, un tanto incómodas"_, reflexionó con la boca torcida mientras observaba como ella se marchaba. Se cambió los zapatos y se fue al salón.

- Vamos, Ran, no podés seguir así. El mocoso ya está en Brasil con sus padres. Está contento. Estoy segura que no le pasó nada.

- Pero, ya debería haber llegado – repuso la karateca – y aún no me ha llamado. Prometió que lo haría. No es que quiera exagerar pero… ¿y si le sucedió algo?

Sonoko empezó a reírse. Ella y Ran estaban conversando en el salón de clases mientras esperaban el arribo de la profesora de biología.

- Ran, no seas paranoica. La diferencia horaria debe ser importante. Está del otro lado del mundo. Quizás eso hizo que se olvidara de vos. Tranquila ya lo hará – la consoló. - No pensaba que lo estimabas tanto – agregó después.

- Bueno, es que ha sido un hermano menor para mí. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo y compartimos cosas, ¿sabes?

Su amiga sonrió y sugirió:

- No te alteres tanto por su partida. Él no lo querría. Tu papá hoy me contó que te vio llorando porque encontraste una remera que él dejó olvidada.

Ran se sonrojó.

- No sabía que me estaba viendo – comentó.

- ¡Buenos días! – Pronunció con alegría un muchacho al ingresar al salón.

¿Sus ojos la traicionaban? ¿Era él? ¿Shinichi?

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que todos contemplaron al detective. El corazón de Ran empezó a latir con fuerza y se sonrojó al verlo.

- Kudo, sos vos. Qué bueno que has vuelto – dijo Nakamura, capitán del equipo de fútbol. –Bueno, ¿y dónde está Matsui? Le aposté mil yenes a que Kudo no había muerto – agregó después, aunque sin dirigirse al detective.

"_Qué recibimiento"_, pensó irónico. Sonoko y Ran se lo quedaron mirando petrificadas. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era él? Shinichi avanzó hasta lugar y las saludó.

- Buen día – dijo mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

- ¿Buen día? – Contestó Sonoko. - ¿Es todo lo que le decís a tu esposa después de siglos sin verse? –recriminó.

Shinichi pensaba contestarle la burla, pero cuando las vio de inmediato percibió que algo le sucedía a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estuviste llorando? – Inquirió preocupado.

- Shinichi… - fue todo lo que contestó Ran.

- Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa. Shinichi Kudo ha regresado – comentó la excéntrica profesora de biología que tenían, la señora Kagawa mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio. – Muchacho, me debés cientos de trabajos. Espero que tengas en cuenta que si para el próximo examen no te ponés al día te voy a reprobar – lo amenazó en frente de la clase. – Bien bien, la lección de hoy será mitosis… el proceso de división celular en el que…

"_Ran"_, pensó Shinichi mientras miraba a su amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. En su bolsillo derecho se asomaba un pequeño pañuelo de papel arrugado, lo que daba la impresión de que lo había usado. Además, no le estaba llevando el apunte a la profesora y tenía la mirada perdida. Ran era muy aplicada en clase y no hacía esas cosas. Cuando descubrió que él la observaba hizo una sonrisa forzosa. Una falsa sonrisa. Eso hizo trizas el corazón de Shinichi. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Cuando dio inicio el primer descanso, él le pidió a Ran hablar en privado a lo cual la chica accedió. Ambos estaban junto a la ventana que estaba a pocos metros de su aula. No era necesariamente un lugar muy íntimo.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto – dijo ella y sonrió, sinceramente.

- Ran, ¿qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo contempló sorprendida de que notara tan rápido que no se encontraba muy bien, inclusive cuando intentó ocultarlo.

- No es nada, Shinichi – respondió.

- Vamos, Ran. No me mientas, decime la verdad, ¿alguien te hizo algo malo?

Ella se decidió a contarle la verdad. Quizás Shinichi tuviera novedades de Conan.

- Bueno, estoy un poco preocupada por Conan – admitió. – Todavía no me ha llamado y no sé… la casa está tan vacía desde que él se fue. Papá sale mucho con mamá y no sé… lo extraño mucho.

El corazón del detective se oprimió. Su culpa. Todo era su culpa. De nuevo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

- Bueno, la diferencia horaria es de doce horas. En Brasil son doce horas más temprano que acá. Imagínate que el pequeño habrá llegado exhausto, estoy seguro que en cuanto se sienta mejor te llamará – la consoló.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

- Ey, Ran, ¿hoy volveremos juntos, verdad? – La quiso distraer.

- Tengo práctica de karate – le informó.

- No te preocupes, voy a estar en la biblioteca. La profesora de biología me dejó muchísimos deberes por haberme ausentado.

Ran se rió.

- Pero tiene razón. Te perdiste muchas clases.

- Lo sé…

La campana dio fin al descanso y los jóvenes se separaron ya que el resto del día tendría clases diferentes. Por la tarde, Shinichi se dirigió hasta la biblioteca para esperar a Ran. Tenía mucha tarea, pero nada de ganas de hacerla. Fue por eso que se dirigió a la sección de novelas de misterio y buscó alguna para leer.

Comenzó a revisar un estante de la biblioteca. _"Veamos, Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, Edgar Allan Poe, Rampo Edogawa, Wilkie Collins… Bien, creo que será… sí, Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes"_. El detective tomó el libro y cuando se volteó para dirigirse a la sala de lectura se vio sorprendido y se asustó.

- Por fin te encuentro.

Merlot. ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí? El hombre de negro, que en este momento vestía un traje gris, una corbata azul y zapatos marrones, sonrió.

- Te ves sorprendido – dijo.

Avanzó hasta el adolescente lentamente. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el silencioso ambiente que había en la biblioteca. A Shinichi le incomodó mucho esto, pero acabó por horrorizarse cuando sintió la punta de un revólver sobre su corazón.


	27. Capítulo XXVII: Un nuevo aliado

**Capítulo XXVII: Un nuevo aliado**

Merlot estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración. Dio un suspiro para intentar mostrar una imagen segura y relajada. No obstante, lo intimidaba la forma penetrante en que Merlot lo observaba. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar contra el cañón de la pistola que le apuntaba. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? – Inquirió Shinichi, muy incómodo.

- Ey, yo hago las preguntas – replicó Merlot con una sonrisa siniestra.

El silencio sólo hacía que Shinichi se sintiera más tenso. Estaba ansioso por contestar lo que fuera que Merlot quisiera saber para así liberarse de esa situación. Además, le preocupaba que Ran se presentara y se complicara aún más la situación. El hombre de traje gris puso sus dedos índice y mayor derechos sobre el cuello de Shinichi y le ordenó que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Has deducido quién es el jefe de la Organización? – Inquirió con una voz suave y tranquila.

- No… - contestó Shinichi en otra murmuración.

- ¿Querés terminar con él? – Prosiguió Merlot con el mismo tono.

- Quiero atraparlos a todos y que paguen su deuda con la sociedad… - expresó Shinichi mirándolo con desdén.

- Te pregunté si querías terminar con el Jefe, respondé sí o no – exigió el hombre de negro sereno, pero muy serio.

- Sí… - afirmó.

- Acabás de decir que querés atraparnos a todos… ¿Eso incluye a Shiho?

A Shinichi le sorprendió la pregunta. Era verdad que Haibara había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero él la veía como una víctima.

- No, por supuesto que no – aseguró.

Merlot arqueó una de sus cejas y reparó:

- Pero ella hizo muchas cosas malas. ¿Acaso te gusta?

- ¡Por favor! – Lo evadió Shinichi y desvió la mirada.

- ¡Ey! ¡Mirame a los ojos y responde! – Demandó ahora su interlocutor molesto.

- No, no me gusta…

- Bien…

Merlot soltó a Shinichi y guardó su arma dentro de su pantalón. Luego lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó de la biblioteca. Afuera lo esperaba su Porsche 911, le indicó al menor que subiera con él. El detective lo hizo sin dudarlo, porque temía que aquel desgraciado se atreviera nuevamente a amenazarlo y tenía que proteger a Ran. La expresión del rostro de hombre de negro, sin embargo, había cambiado por una más amistosa. Shinichi se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó indignado.

Merlot rió y puso el coche en marcha.

- Te estaba probando. Creo que puedo confiar en vos. Los dos tenemos un mismo objetivo, acabar con la Organización, así que pienso que deberíamos unir fuerzas – propuso animado.

Esta declaración sólo hizo que el detective se confundiera más. Tenía en claro que Merlot iba a jugar para su equipo pero… ¿qué razones lo impulsaban? ¿Por qué antes le había dado esas miradas? ¿Y por qué lo había seguido?

- Merlot… ¿Por qué querés destruirlos? – Cuestionó sorprendido.

- Ellos arruinaron mi vida. ¿No te parece una buena razón?

Al detective semejante declaración sólo le despertó más curiosidad. No obstante, como notó que Merlot no especificó demasiado, sino que se mostraba evasivo, supo que profundizar sobre ese asunto sería inútil. Recordó nuevamente las palabras de Haibara: _"Trabajaba en el laboratorio conmigo. Él es realmente inteligente. Ha hecho aportes muy importantes. Cuando falleció mi hermana, repentinamente se enfureció conmigo y me llamaba traidora"._

- ¿Por qué necesitás mi ayuda entonces?

- Sé de buena fuente que vos sos la bala de plata capaz de destruirlos – le guiñó un ojo. – En fin, ¿cuento con vos? ¿Sos mi aliado?

Shinichi supo inmediato quien podía haberle proporcionado tal reputación: Vermouth. ¿Acaso ella también era su aliada? Imposible. La Organización actualmente estaba investigando la muerte de Akai y también a Kir. No tenía tiempo de planear ninguna ofensiva, o eso creía. Además, Vermouth odiaba a Haibara.

- Claro.

Merlot detuvo su auto frente a la casa del profesor, le extendió la mano a Shinichi, quien correspondió el saludo. El detective bajó del auto bastante anonadado y confundido, consciente de que todo estaba conspirando para que se acercara el final. Tenía valiosos aliados a su lado y ahora contaba con la ayuda de Merlot. Era claro que no había que esperar más, no. Era hora de empezar a diagramar cuidadosamente un plan que los liberara de esos malditos, porque ese era el único epílogo posible. Era matar o morir. Y lo tenía claro.

Entró hasta la casa del profesor y se encontró con Haibara, que ya había regresado de la escuela. ¿Por qué Merlot le había preguntado si ella le gustaba?

- Ey, Haibara – la científica, que estaba hojeando una revista, se distrajo de su tarea para prestarle atención. – Hoy pasó algo extraño. Merlot vino a verme a la escuela.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó ella sorprendida. - ¿Por qué?

- Me hizo un cuestionario sobre vos – mintió el detective.

- ¿Sobre mí?

- Sí, precisamente sobre mis sentimientos por vos.

La científica se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué Merlot haría algo como eso? – Contestó evasivamente.

- No lo sé… vos decime – replicó Shinichi. – Acaso… ¿fueron pareja?

Haibara, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ni se inmutó por ese comentario. Se puso de pie y simplemente se largó, dejando al detective que sacara sus propias conclusiones. Después de todo, era un inexperto en el amor.

"_Maldita Haibara. ¿Habrán sido pareja? Yo creo que es probable. Es la única razón por la que le puede interesar si me gusta… ¿o no? ¿Habrá algún detalle que me estoy perdiendo? A mí me gusta Ran pero… ¡Ay, no! ¡Ran!"_. El hilo de los pensamientos del detective se detuvo de improviso al recordar que había quedado con su mejor amiga y la había dejado plantada. ¡Tonto Merlot!

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa de los Mouri. Tocó el timbre con desesperación y lo atendió una Ran que se veía muy molesta.

- Ran, perdoname – fue lo mejor que atinó a decir.

- Shinichi, ¿tenés idea de todo lo que esperé por vos?

- Lo sé, perdón.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No, Shinichi, yo lo lamento porque siento que ya no puedo confiar más en vos. Por favor, no me molestes más – dijo fríamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El detective supo que había sido (de nuevo) un completo idiota. Suspiró. Golpeó nuevamente la puerta:

- ¡Ey, Ran!

La muchacha se apiadó de su mejor amigo y abrió nuevamente la puerta. Deslizó la posibilidad de alguna confesión, alguna disculpa sentida, alguna garantía de que esas actitudes que se tornaron intolerables y no pensaba soportar más se acabarían. Shinichi podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero se decidió por lo siguiente:

- Los apuntes del cole, por favor – pidió con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Ran enfureció y le lanzó un paquete que había preparado para él en la cara.

- Pareciera que los estúpidos apuntes fueran lo único que te importa.

Shinichi se arrodilló y recogió el paquete. Sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y le dedicó una mirada seria a su mejor amiga:

- Sabés que eso no es verdad – aseguró.

Ran se estremeció después de escuchar esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero su amigo la detuvo.

- No creas que ignoro lo idiota que fui en este último tiempo. Ran… ya no sé qué decirte. Siempre que nos encontramos algo sucede y termino decepcionándote. Podría decir tantas cosas para contentarte, pero… en lugar de eso, voy a cambiar. Voy a hacerlo por vos. Sólo necesito resolver unos asuntos y yo… voy a volver a ser el mismo de antes.

- Shinichi…

El detective se mordió los labios con bronca, se puso de pie y se marchó lentamente del lugar. La karateca lo siguió con la mirada y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el suelo y dio un largo suspiro. "¿Por qué Shinichi actúa tan raro?", se preguntó. Recordó en ese momento nuevamente el nombre de Shiho Miyano. ¿Sería ella la causante de esto?


	28. Capítulo XXVIII: Memorias dolorosas

**Capítulo XXVIII: Memorias dolorosas**

Haibara le dio un sorbo al té verde que se había preparado y luego dio un largo suspiro. Tonto Daichi. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a preguntarle a Kudo por ella? ¿Por qué? No bastaba con ponerse en peligro rebelándose contra la Organización, tenía que causarle siempre más disgustos.

Sin embargo, no podía ocultar una felicidad interna, muy profunda, que se había instalado en su corazón por haberlo recuperado. Después de todo, él había sido su primer amor, el chico a quien le había dado su primer beso, del primero que se había enamorado… La amargó pensar que en su caso el amor nunca había sido suficiente, porque algo siempre les impedía estar juntos. La distancia, terceros o la estupidez de él, que tenía serios problemas para abrir su corazón y eso la había obligado a ella a armarse de paciencia.

Paradójicamente, nunca dejaron de amarse. Tampoco podía enojarse con Daichi. El muy idiota siempre, en el momento crucial, le demostraba cuánto la quería con alguna acción que la reconquistaba y le daba la esperanza de que, si eran pacientes, podrían volverse formalmente una pareja. Además, a pesar de todo, Daichi jamás le había hecho daño, ni tampoco la había tratado mal. Sólo era eso, un idiota.

* * *

Caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos del laboratorio. Era su primer día trabajando para la Organización y no dejaba de sentirse temerosa. Akemi le había dado algunos consejos, pero aun así el clima no era muy bueno. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran gente mayor, seria y aburrida. Todos llevaban anteojos enormes en su rubicundas y arrugadas caras. Hablaban de todos los efectos que los distintos venenos con los que experimentaban podían tener en sus conejillos de indias, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Simplemente le daban nauseas. La mayoría le caía mal e inclusive un compañero suyo la había mirado de una forma tan fija que ella supo de inmediato que se trataba de un pervertido.

Ingresó a la cafetería tímidamente y observó todo a su alrededor. La mayoría comía en grupos y ninguno pareció interesarse en incorporarla a su mesa. No tuvo otra opción entonces que sentare sola y dar inicio al almuerzo, apartada del resto. A ella no le importaba la soledad ya que en Estados Unidos venía de vivir lo mismo con la partida de Daichi. De hecho, en América el panorama era mucho peor por las abusivas que la molestaban, aprovechando que ya no tenía más "a su novio protector".

- Sos muy solitaria.

Gin se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse con ella.

- Tenés que trabajar duro, entonces todos esos intelectuales te respetarán y van a querer sentarse con vos – le aconsejó.

La científica permaneció callada.

- Aunque todos son mucho mayores que vos…

Ella lo miró expectante.

- La mayoría de los miembros jóvenes son de bajo rango – comentó Vodka, quien se sumó a la conversación, aunque no tomó asiento. – No deberías juntarte con ellos, aunque… también está Merlot, ¿verdad, Gin?

- Esa basura sería sólo una mala influencia para ella – aseguró la mano derecha del Jefe.

- ¡Ey, pero qué atevido!

Merlot apareció repentinamente detrás de Gin, causándoles a todos un susto de muerte.

- ¿De dónde mierda saliste? – Dijo el más delgado, ofuscado.

- Vermouth me enseñó algunos trucos, ¿sabés? – Contestó divertido.

El rubio se puso de pie y le dio un empujón a Merlot, que cayó al suelo.

- Dejá de estar jugando, mocoso. Sólo sos basura, algún día tendré el placer de liquidarte.

Vodka se rió del muchacho, que fácilmente había sido derribado por Gin, y se marchó detrás de los pasos de su superior. Merlot los siguió con la mirada.

- Que no te preocupe si Gin te amenaza, es su forma de…

Él se quedó paralizado al hacer contacto visual con la nueva chica. Lo mismo le sucedió a ella en el instante en que hizo su repentina aparición.

- ¿Daichi?

El muchacho de ojos marrones miró a la científica sorprendido.

- ¿No te acordás? – Inquirió Shiho.

- Perdón, debe haberme confundido con alguien más. De cualquier forma, mi nombre es Merlot – extendió cordialmente su mano para saludarla. – Tengo que irme, ha sido un placer.

Se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del delantal blanco que llevaba.

Había sido un día muy duro y la forma en que Daichi se desentendió de ella la hirió profundamente. _"Él dijo que me amaba, sin embargo, ni siquiera me reconoció después de sólo dos años…"_, pensó con tristeza mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Observó que a menos de ciento veinte metros la aguardaba el departamento donde viviría. Sollozó un poco y después se limpió el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo. "No sirve de nada llorar… Aunque llore toda la noche mi destino seguirá siendo el mismo", reflexionó.

Las poderosas ráfagas de viento, en pleno invierno, la hacían tiritar mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de Tokio. En cuanto dobló la esquina, un hombre la arrastró de la muñeca y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Por su perfume, supo que se trataba de Daichi. Ella afirmó su abrazo, ya que de verdad necesitaba algún mimo.

Después de un rato, se separó de improviso. Su intención era enfadarse con Daichi y regañarlo por haberla negado, pero él no se lo permitió porque en cuanto Shiho lo apartó, tomó su rostro y la besó. La muchacha de ojos azules no supo reaccionar de otra forma que cayendo ante los encantos de su primer amor. Los labios de Daichi se sentían tan cálidos y suaves esa noche.

Cuando se separaron, él secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió. No se contuvo y volvió a abrazarla. No podía creerlo. Había estado dos años tratando de olvidarla y reapareció de la nada como un nuevo miembro de la Organización que lo apartó de su lado.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo animado. – Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

Ella lo apartó un poco, Daichi colocó sus manos en la cintura de su enamorada mientras que Shiho las dejó sobre sus hombros. Él la miraba de una forma que la hacía sonrojarse.

- ¿Por qué me negaste hoy en la cafetería? – Inquirió fingiendo enfado.

- ¿Te fijaste para quienes trabajamos? Sabrán que sos mi debilidad y te usarán, lo sé. Tratemos de que nadie sepa lo nuestro – pidió.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Podrían extorsionarnos, mi hermana me advirtió sobre eso.

- ¿No estás contenta por verme? – Le preguntó él con una sonrisa, muy entusiasmado.

Shiho se escondió en el pecho de Merlot para ocultar su vergüenza.

- No tuve un buen día… - murmuró evasivamente.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a cenar, eh? ¡Seguro te animo!

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Daichi la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al restaurante más caro que encontró.

* * *

"_Desde ese día Daichi cuidó mucho nuestra relación y me ayudó a ganarme el respeto de mis compañeros y superiores. Sin embargo…"_, cerró los puños molesta. Tomó la taza azul y echó el resto del líquido en el lavabo. Caminó lentamente hasta su cama, se acostó en ella y se cubrió con una gruesa manta.

Ella estaba trabajando tranquilamente en el laboratorio. Últimamente no había avanzado mucho en su investigación, pero no perdía la paciencia, sino que se esforzaba más para cumplir con su proyecto. Su concentración era tan poderosa que estaba aislada de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue por eso que no advirtió cómo uno de los miembros más temibles se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella.

Gin estaba parado detrás de Sherry con el mismo sigilo con que un depredador aguarda por su presa antes efectuar su ataque. Shiho sintió un aura extraña tras de ella, y cuando se volteó para verificar dio un respingo al encontrarse con la mirada siniestra de uno de los miembros más temibles de la Organización. Quiso gritar, pero Gin le tapó la boca.

- Así que después de todo sí tenías un buen amigo entre nosotros – murmuró sobre su oído.

El corazón de Shiho empezó a latir muy rápido del temor y sus pupilas se dilataron. ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue el que se lo dijo? Estaba tan asustada por lo que Gin pudiera hacerle que comenzó a temblar. "Tranquila, voy a ser delicado", susurró maliciosamente.

* * *

- ¿Qué, tenés novia? – Cuestionó Vermouth sorprendida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Es que necesito tu aprobación? – Contestó Merlot ofuscado. – Vos no sos mi mamá, Vermouth, no intentes serlo.

- Ja – ironizó. – Cada vez que estás en problemas, ¿quién te protege? Soy tu madre sólo cuando te conviene.

- No, Vermouth, nunca serás mi madre porque yo ya tengo una aunque esté muerta. Siempre te vi como mi tutora y lo sabes…

- ¿Por eso me rechazaste? – Inquirió seductoramente.

- Salir con vos sería una locura… - dijo Merlot, rechazándola.

A él le incomodaba absolutamente esa idea. Vermouth era mucho más mayor que él y además Gin parecía interesado en ella. Ya le traía bastantes problemas que la mujer lo cuidaba y lo protegía estuviera insinuándosele todo el tiempo. A Gin no le gustaba nada eso. Ni hablar de Calvados, que lo amenazaba constantemente.

- ¿Me dirás por lo menos quién es la afortunada? – Curioseó la rubia.

- Es Sherry, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Confío en vos – sonrió él.

Desde que Vermouth supo que Sherry era la novia de Merlot que comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible. Cada vez que tenía contacto con ella buscaba la forma de incordiarla, le contó a Gin sobre su relación con Merlot para que éste se vengara de su pequeño usándola a ella, puso a varios del laboratorio en su contra y a veces se inmiscuía en su relación con Merlot haciéndoles pelear. Todo se volvió un infierno y Shiho le recriminó cientos de veces a Merlot el no haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Después de lo sucedido aquel día en el laboratorio con Gin, Shiho volvió a su casa llorando y muy asustada. Una cosa eran los maltratos de Vermouth o de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero eso… ¿qué era eso? ¿Cómo se atrevió? Lo peor de todo era que estaba indefensa, no tenía a quien recurrir, nadie podía protegerla.

El teléfono sonó y ella se apresuró atenderlo. Quería distraerse para borrar de su cabeza ese mal momento que había pasado.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Merlot.

- Hola, ¿por qué? – Contestó tranquila. La voz de su novio le devolvió un poco de paz.

- Tu voz se escucha rara – observó él, que conocía a Shiho como a la palma de su mano.

- Estoy bien – respondió.

- Shiho…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gin… ¿él te hizo algo hoy? – Cuestionó seriamente.

- No… - musitó. - Sólo vino a controlar cómo iba a todo.

- ¿Lo prometés?

- Lo prometo – aseguró firmemente.

- Genial, ¿vamos a cenar juntos?

- Perdón, pero estoy cansada – contestó. Si veía a Merlot él lo sabría todo con sólo verla.

- Bueno, buenas noches. Que duermas bien. Te quiero.

- Yo también – se despidió y colgó.

Esa noche se dio una larga ducha ya que se sentía muy sucia. Se cambió la ropa y comenzó a preguntarse cómo haría para evadir a Gin y a quién podía pedirle protección. Tuvo que tomarse una pastilla para quedarse dormida ya que los recuerdos horrorosos de aquel día no la dejaban descansar. De sólo pensar en la forma enferma en que Gin la trató sentía nauseas.

* * *

- ¿A que soy más atractiva que tu novia? – Le preguntó Vermouth a Merlot mientras le enseñaba el nuevo vestido que se había comprado.

- Vermouth, pensé que querías verme por algo más serio que esto – se quejó el muchacho.

- Bien, sólo te diré que te aconsejo que no socialices mucho con Rye o tendrás problemas - advirtió.

- ¿Ah, sí? – contestó él sorprendido. - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Vos sólo obedece a tus mayores. Sé por qué te lo digo, si seguís siendo muy unido a él vas a tener problemas.

- Sos demasiado protectora, Vermouth. No me gusta que seas así.

- Acordate que sos mi miembro preferido – se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla. – Es por eso que debo cuidar bien de vos y alejar a cualquiera que pueda hacerte daño.


End file.
